Broken Dreams
by Little Cute Girl
Summary: My life is not a fairy tale. It's a nightmare, living between vampires, demons and other night creatures.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary-** Being a black sheep is the best I can do. I don't need friends. No, I need nothing. Give me a test and I will write it, give me your homework and I will finish it for you. I'm nothing in this world. I'm just a human being, who's haunted by nightmares. Well, at least that was what I thought.

* * *

**Broken Dreams**

* * *

_I looked up to see his face. His pierced left eyebrow was raised while a playful smirk seemed to be etched on his lips._ _His bloody red eyes were burning holes into my little, childish face. _

_I opened my mouth to ask him why he was staring at me like that. But he put his index finger on my lips, hushing me._

At that part, my mom came into my room and shouted, "Mikan, wake up."

I grumbled, pushing the blanket off my sweaty body. I always sweated when I had a nightmare and I was now getting used to it because they were haunting me almost every night.

"Rise and shine, princess. It's another lovely day for school!"

I could swear that I wanted to remove my mother from my room right now. I wanted to build a wall between us, just like in the Sims.

I rubbed my sleepy eyes and walked toward my bathroom to wash the feeling out of them. In the way of my bathroom, I greeted my mom.

As I walked into my bathroom, I was greeted by white walls and the cold floor. After washing my face, I took my favorite orange towel and wiped my face.

After pushing the towel away from my face, I looked into the mirror to see my boring brown eyes. They were a little bit red from last night.

_It's another lovely day for school…_

I sighed and put my towel on radiator. I hated Alice academy, my classmates, and everyone else from there.

I hated Class B of tenth grade the most. Being a part of the class made me feel sick, I was always considered the outcast there and the worst thing is that my mother, _my own mother_, doesn't believe me when I say that I'm not being accepted there.

Faster then you could say 'macaronis with cheese', I once again took my orange towel and wiped the away the fresh tears that had sprang out. _Damn, I swear that I will never cry again. _

I hiccupped and thought of how much I hated my life.

To all my classmates, I was fat, ugly, stupid and the teacher's favorite student.

_Hello there, my name is Mikan Sakura. I'm a sixteen year old teenager who hates partying, and hanging out with her mother. Sadly, I have never had a best friend. Oh, did I add that I remember nothing from my childhood? It must be thanks to the stupid accident which happened three years ago. _

_But I must add that there are some things which others might consider dirty: I adore studying, everything weird and sci-fi._

_Call me a freak, please._

* * *

_**Little Cute Girl**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

"Just look at her legs, they are so fat!"

"Ew, you're right."

"I wonder if she's having cellulite."

I bit my lower lip to stop myself from yelling at them. I didn't care about what they said. I couldn't hear them.

"Hey, Clumsy Girl, do you have cellulite?" Natalie asked, taking her deodorant out from her cosmetic penal.

I ignored her and zipped my sport bag shut. This was just another lovely day for me.

"Earth to Clumsy Girl, do you hear us?"

"No, I don't." I shouted at them, not holding my anger. Swinging my backpack on my shoulders and taking my sport bag in my left hand, I rushed toward the changing room's door.

"Skipping my class again, Miss Sakura?" my PE teacher, Mr. Anso asked as I walked past him. I only nodded and continued walking. _What could I say? That I hated my classmates? He still won't believe it. No one did. _

And besides, was I really that fat as Natalie said?

Not able to control myself, I touched my stomach.

_Shit._

My stomach was fatty. I knew that I shouldn't have eaten pancakes in the morning. Starting today, I will only eat fruits at morning and will be on a diet. And I will show those stupid girls that I'm not a fatty and that I don't have cellulite like they do.

* * *

"Natalie Beignet?"

"Here."

"Suzan Carlene?"

"Here."

I was smiling at the beautiful flowers I had drawn on my math notebook which I had painted in different colors.

I looked at my math teacher. I noticed that his hair was getting paler every year. Well, he was around his early forties. So it wasn't much of a surprise.

"Mikan Sakura?"

"Here." I said quietly, he just nodded.

The math class ended after thirty minutes. That meant another problem—lunch, which I usually skipped.

After another slow thirty minutes, I was in front of my English class' door. Thanks God this was my last class today.

* * *

"Darling, you're home already?" My mom asked, walking into the dinning room where I was sitting and watching TV.

"Yes, mom, I'm home."

"How was school?" She asked.

"Fine," I said, "I got an A in biology."

"Isn't that great, sweetie?"

"Yes, it is."

"I'm going to make my homemade cookies. Do you want to help me?"

"No, I need to study for an algebra test." I stood up and ran upstairs.

* * *

My head hurt. It was spinning around and all I could see were numbers. I put my math book on the desk and sighed.

I took a fast shower and brushed my teeth. I then walked into my room to change into my pajamas.

When I was crawling into bed, I remembered that I had forgotten to take off my eye contacts. I crawled back to the bed's end and stood up. When I returned to bathroom, I realized that I had forgotten to close the tap. As I turned off the tap, a strange feeling ran through my body.

The goose bumps made their appearance on my bare arms and I hugged myself to bring the warmth back to my body. After a few seconds, the coldness disappeared. I stared at the mirror and took off my contacts. I put them in a small cup of liquid and took the cup to my room.

I crawled back into my bed and turned the lights off.

* * *

_**Little Cute Girl**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three**

* * *

**

_I heard how my classmates were writing something on their test paper. Only I wasn't writing. My paper was blank, just like my mind. Blank._

"_Getting tired of this, eh?"_

_I turned my head to see a guy around my age, he was smirking at me. His black bangs were falling into his eyes._

_I turned my head back to the paper. I needed to finish it as fast as I could. And some very hot dude will not stop me._

"_Aw, babe, don't ignore me," he smirked and continued. "Besides, you can't ignore me. You know why?"_

_I shrugged, not looking at him. _"_Will you stop looking at me?"_

"_And why?" He asked, his voice sounding oddly husky and hot. _

"_Because," I clutched my left palm and breathed in before continuing. "You're annoying and I can't think normal when you're talking."_

_He chuckled and put his right palm on the top of my clutched fist. I wanted to push my hand away from his. I opened the clutched fist and let out a yelp from my mouth. _

"_Mikan, come back to us." The boy whispered, leaning closer to me. _

I breathed in before I put my test paper on my math teacher's desk.

My math teacher smiled at me. I had finished algebra's test faster than I thought.

I walked back to my seat because we couldn't leave our class before the bell.

"Psst, Mikan," I looked back from my seat to see Natalie smiling at me.

She needed my help and, if I will help her, she will back off me for three days. That meant no 'Clumsy Girl' for three days.

"What do you need?" I whispered, looking at her test paper and throwing small glances at our teacher who was writing something on his computer.

"Can you fix my mistakes?"

I nodded and took her paper. When I was running through all her exercises, I found many mistakes. I fixed them all and gave Natalie back her test paper. I knew that she was cheating. And still, I was helping her. Somehow it made me sick.

"Mr. Osho, can I go to toilet?" I asked, standing up.

"Of course," he said, not looking at me.

I pushed my chair back and walked out the math's classroom. I shivered as I felt how the cold hallway's air touched my naked hands. The hallway was quiet and long, it had six windows. The girl's bathroom was at the end of the hallway.

I passed three other classrooms doors before I was in front of girl's bathroom. I walked in and rushed toward the first silk. I washed my hands and face, somehow they felt dirty.

I looked into the mirror, which was above the silk. My eyes were red and my face looked ugly and fat. My eyes were screaming "You helped Natalie to cheat".

"I helped her cheating," I whispered, remembering how I helped Natalie. Why couldn't I say no to her?

I sighed and turned away from the mirror. I helped her because I wanted to be normal once in her eyes. And besides, who wouldn't help a girl who has her first boyfriend at thirteen years?

* * *

I was reading one of my favorite books in our school's library. Well, that was before Natalie came.

"Hi, Mikan," I looked up from my favorite book to see Natalie smiling at me. What she needed now from me?

"Hi," I squeaked, feeling embarrassed. My voice was husky from not talking.

"How are you?"

Now that was something freaky. Why was she talking with me?

"Fine," I closed my book. "And how are you?"

"Super, all thanks to you." She smiled and hugged me. At first I felt shocked. Then I got why she was thanking me.

The math test. Thanks to her I felt like a criminal.

"Your welcome," I sighed, not handling her hard grip. "Can you stop hugging me?"

"Oops, sorry," she giggled. "Sometimes I forgot that I'm stronger than you."

"Hehe," I faked my laugh. "Yeah."

"Okay," she looked past me and waved her hand to someone who was here. "Uh, there's Charlie, I need to go, bye Mikan."

"Bye." I said, watching how she went away. When she walked, she was moving her hips from the left to the right side. She was smiling lovingly at Charlie.

_She's having really womanly hips,_ I thought looking at her. _And in the same time she's so thin._

Suddenly I realized that my left hand was on my right hip. My hip was really small. I blamed the fact that I was a late bloomer.

_I'm such a gimp._

And soon, wet tears rolled down my cheeks.

* * *

_**Little Cute Girl**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

_**C'mon,**_

_**Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it**_

_**-"Shake It" by Metro Station

* * *

**_

_-Tick Tack Tick Tack_

The clock on the classroom's wall was ticking in nonstop. Somehow I felt guilty. I was wasting my lifetime in a school.

_Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac._

With every 'tic tac' I was coming closer to my dead. And no, I didn't mean the cool breath mints that boys are using before playing 'Truth or Dare'.

I grinned, maybe being dead would be greater right now?

"So, at next week we're going to have a test," Ms. Ganger, our psychic teacher said, grinning at us. Half of the class sighed in protest.

"What? You don't understand something? I thought that three lessons are enough for all of you to get the new topic."

Our psychic teacher always had a 'nail' on us. She loved to be close to Europe teacher standards. And this way she loved to make our tests close to Europe standards, making them twice times harder.

"No, we understand everything. We just hope that this time you will explain what we need to do before every exercise."

"Well, it's not my problem that you don't know how to read the exercise rules."

"But you said that we…" the voices started to yell in unison and soon I couldn't stop my headache.

I felt sleepy from yesterday, when I was studying till 2 am.

I should change something in my life routine. Maybe I needed to start plan every day in my life. I sighed and looked at the desk, it was so clean and smelt as cheap desk cleaning spry.

"_Mikan…" _

_Shit! It's Natalie._

"_Mikan…"_

_Just ignore her, Mikan, just ignore._

"Mikan…"

Her voice became even louder, driving attention from my other classmates. Some of them turned around to look at us. Some giggled and chuckled.

"Mikan…"

_Ignore, you can't let Ms. Ganger hear you._

"Clumsy Girl, are you deaf?"

"No, I'm not," I said, moving a bang away from my eyes and turning my head to the left to meet that bi- oops- mean girl's face.

A small cough from my right side caught my attention.

And, as sad as it wouldn't sound, karma was a bitch.

Ms. Ganger was grinning at me with her 'I-caught-a-gossip-girl-hallelujah' grin. Her grin turned into a smile and she spoke, "Well, Mikan Sakura, don't you know the rules? There is no chit-chatting with your classmates in my class."

"But Natalie started this conversation." I defended myself, knowing that it won't work.

"And you will end it." She said, sending cold chills down my body with her cold look. I wanted to protest but she was too fast and got my school's diary.

"Your mom is going to be very happy seeing another teacher's note."

"I know," I mumbled and sighed. There is going to be another why-I-am-such-a-bad-mother talk at home.

"So, going back to the test," She threw my diary on her desk and walked away from me. From this place I could hear Natalie's laughs.

I closed my eyes and breathed in. 'Relax Mikan, just relax, take it easy.'

* * *

_KxT 4ever! _

I smiled and touched my chemistry's desk. The heart symbol at the text's end made my heart shiver.

"Mikan, after ten minutes my buss will come, can we end this consultation now?" My chemistry teacher asked, looking up from her Twilight book. It seemed that Twilight was getting more popular with every day.

Sadly I haven't nor read and watched the movie. I have read the annotations at the Internet that the book was a bit better than the movie. And by the comments I could realize that Edward's actor was 'damn so fucking hot'.

"Yes, we can end. I think I understand our new topic now."

"That's great to hear, Mikan." She smiled at me with her sweet smile. I knew that Mrs. Cult was the sweetest teacher in my school. Every girl adored her.

I smiled at her back and put my black backpack on my shoulders.

Leaving the class, I said sweet 'good-bye' and ran to my locker. Opening it, a photo of my group photo of my classmates felt out it. There was wrote a text at the other side at the picture.

_For our Miki._

_Then, I was their Miki, now I'm just Mikan Sakura,_ I quietly sighed and leaned down to take the picture.

"AH-don't touch me, you freak!" Being on my knees, I looked up to see a honey blond haired guy running toward the lockers. The whole time he was laughing.

"Fuck, Koko, where are you? Mrs. Narumi wants us to finish the biology project." A dark haired girl came in the locker room after the honey-blond boy.

"I'm here, idiot." He said and continued. "And why that gay wants us to write an essay about human body?"

"It's our semesters topic, idiot."

"Shit," he said and looked at black haired girl. "Hey, do you have one ciga?"

"I don't take cigarettes with me to school, ask someone else."

The honey-blond guy looked at me and smiled. "Hey there pretty, little girl. Do you have any ciga?"

Before I replied, the dark haired girl burst into laughing.

"You sure are stupid, idiot. I bet on thousand euros that she isn't smoking and she isn't having any cigarettes."

"Don't judge people that harshly, sweetie."

To don't look like a fool in the honey-blond haired guy's eyes, I replied, "Sorry, but no."

"Hah, what I told you? Expect us, these school's peeps are too goody."

And they went away, laughing.

I tightened my grip on the photo and quietly muttered, "At last I'm healthier than you."

And still, I wanted to be alike as them. _I really wanted to be like them._ I believed that it was fun, hanging around in the midnight from Friday to Saturday and going to parties.

* * *

**Little Cute Girl**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning – **This chapter is in the Horror and the Supernatural category.

Chapter Five

* * *

_Plastic blue invitations in my room._

_I've been waiting here for you._

_Reservations made for two._

_Sunlight fading…_

**Blue by Birthday Massacre

* * *

**

_They all are too goody. _

I looked out the bus window. The sky was cloudy and the snow was falling down. Probably, this was the last snow before spring.

Thinking of spring, and the Easter holidays made me want to squeal. Finally I will go to my family's country house.

Finally, I'm going to see _him_ again.

I smiled, remembering the moments we have spent together. How he helped me with the Sport trainings, running and swimming. And no, I'm not talking about a boy here. This is a story about my dog 'Pikachu'. Why he's having such a stupid name? Blame the anime Pokemon.

The bus stopped and a few teenagers, in the same age as me, stepped into the bus laughing.

"No shit, dude. What are we going to do tomorrow?"

"It's Thursday, that means that tomorrow is Friday and that means," He stopped and then screamed together with his friends. "PARTY!"

I sighed at the normal-party-people scene. I have never been to those kind of parties where they all get drunk and then make out with, even if they're too drunk, each other. And then puke at home because they drunk too much beer or other alcoholic drinks.

At the next bus stop they stepped out to be meet by few girls.

'Probably their current girlfriends,' I thought and smiled at sad yet true fact. Party people never broke their seventh rule - never have a boyfriend/girlfriend more than one month. Of course, some of them broke the rule and were together with their loved ones more than half a year.

How ironic.

I closed my eyes and slept for few minutes. I still had to drive with bus more than forty minutes. The stop sound that made bus was waking me up every two minutes.

"Um, young lady, can you, please, let me sit?" An old lady asked me, smiling at me, she looked really polite.

I nodded and stood up from my seat to let her sit. She smiled, said 'thank you' and with her grand child, who I didn't saw first time, sat in my seat. I needed to stand for more then four bus stops.

As the doors at my bus stop opened up, I run out the bus to be greeted by no one. The bus drove away and I was left there, standing and facing the busy street.

I took out my cell phone from my bag and dialed my mother's number. After seven long beeps she answered, saying that she won't drive for me till bus stop. That means that I need to go twenty minutes till my home by myself.

Oh joy.

Pushing 'off' button I felt someone staring at me. I looked up and saw another old lady. This time I smiled and said 'good day, Mrs. Bakey.' She returned me the greeting and walked away from the bus stop, probably to the nearest supermarket.

Again, being left alone, I started to feel all shaggy. I knew that I needed to go home to get ready for tomorrow's test at biology. That means, another night till 2 a.m.

I sighed and thought, "Will this boring part of my life end?"

* * *

The water was cold. It was freezing mine feet. Every breath I took was freezing mine lungs. The water was all around me. I couldn't scream because if I scream, I will die. And if I die, my family is going to be very, very sad.

Or maybe they won't be sad. No, they will be happy to lose such a freak as me.

"Mikan," I heard somebody whisper.

I opened my eyes and screamed. The water felt over my bathtub and I screamed again. The water was red. I was trembling. I withdraw my left hand from the water to see a blood on it. I screamed again, seeing those scars on my left hand's wrist.

"Ho-how did I ge-get them?" I whispered, starting to cry.

"Why are you crying?" A melodic voice asked me. I looked up from my scars to see a girl, around my age, standing near the bathtub with a knife in her left hand. Her violet eyes were freezing my blood.

The knife, which was red from the blood, caught my eyes.

"You did it?" I asked, being amazed how my voice was trembling.

She only smiled and disappeared.

* * *

"AAHH!" I wake up, feeling dizzy. I looked at my left hand's wrist and there were no scars.

_It was just a dream, Mikan, just a dream._ I tried to become calm. My heart was beating like a hell. Looking up from my blanked, I looked into the mirror that was in front of my bed.

I stared at it.

For the first time I felt that the pain in my head still haven't gone away. I moaned and rubbed my temples.

"It hurts so much," I whispered, holding my head in both hands.

_Trick…_

As an alert, my heart started to beat faster. A cold shiver ran through my spine.

_Track…_

_Okay, is this another nightmare?_ I asked myself. The noise was getting ever creeper with every second. I could feel that my body temperature was rising from fear.

_Trick… Track… Squeek… Squaak_

My lips started to tremble as I heard some steps coming from the hallway. They were nearing my door. I started to tremble more with every creek my hallway's floor took.

The door's knob moved and the doors opened. A cold wind come in, making my hairs at my back stand up.

The doors slowly closed and the warm feeling returned back into the room. I blinked a few times, to understand what just happened.

I pinched my arm and hold my scream back. This wasn't a dream.

_Ouch, it hurts._ I rubbed my sore skin and looked back at the doors. They were closed. Everything looked as peaceful as ever.

I sighed and felt into my sweaty pillows. My headache stopped and I put my hand on my chest. My heart beat was returning to normal beating. I griped my pink blanket and pushed it on me. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

_Squeek… Squaak… Squeek… Squaak-_

I opened my eyes to take a look around my room. This time the noise was made by my room's floor.

"Who's there?" I asked, no one replied.

"If you're a ghost then go away, please. I want to sleep and I have done nothing to you." I said, in the end of the sentence whispering. And just then I realized how lame I sounded.

_Trick…Track… Trick…Track-_

I looked at my desk, where my school's books were located. As the last _'track'_ ended, one of my school's books felt down my desk making loud _'bam'_.

"Please, stop, you're going to wake up my parents."

The _'trick tracks' _became louder and faster. The _'sqeeks' _and_ 'squaaks'_ returned, the noise they made together made my head hurt again.

"Please, I beg you, stop it." I whispered, before starting cry. The pain was too hurtful. I pushed the blanked off my body and moved up to put my head between my knees. This position always helped me when my head hurt.

The noise stopped, alerting me to look up but the picture I saw was spinning around so I moved back to my previous position.

I heard steps moving closer to my bed. And somehow, I didn't care who was coming, all I wanted was to stop the pain.

"Someone, please help me, please stop the pain," I whispered and moved even closer to my knees.

"Does it hurt so much?" A melodic voice asked, making me to move up and open my eyes.

There _he_ was, standing between my bed and the mirror. He was smirking at me and his blue eyes were sparkling with enjoyment.

His blond hair was shining in the moonlight's glam. I was amazed just looking at him. He looked like a Greek's God.

He came few steps closer to my bed and his smirk grew wider. I tightened my grip on my pink blanket.

"Don't be scared of _us_, Princess." His smirked turned into a warm smile. I couldn't breathe, nor move. He sat on my bed and smiled at me his charming smile. I couldn't stop myself and I smiled back.

He, looking into my eyes, moved closer to me.

_Oh God, no, he won't take my first kiss, I don't even know him,_ I breathed in, _and he's a ghost, probably._

He moved even closer and I could feel his hot breath on my cheeks.

_Okay, he will take my first kiss and he's not a ghost,_ I closed my eyes, _then_ _what the hell I'm doing, closing my eyes and waiting for the kiss?_

I tightened my grip on my blanket even more and told myself that I was kind of crazy and acting like a slut. And still, I was crawling for the kiss. I was read for my great, wonderful, special first kiss.

His cold lips touched mine.

No, I wasn't.

Uncontrollable I lifted my right hand up in the air.

His blue eyes darkened and he broke the soft touch that our lips made. I looked up on my lifted hand. Just now I realized that I wasn't lifting it.

"Dude, stop it," he spoke, and I shivered, wanting to know with who he was speaking.

My right hand slapped him. I gasped, showing how amazed I was. How could my right hand slap him, if my brain cells didn't oblige my right hand to do it?

"No," I said. "Make me."

I couldn't believe what I was saying. Why was I answering his question, no, why my voice was answering when my brains didn't even think about this sentence?

"Dude, we don't have time for these shits," he looked into my eyes. "Get out of her."

I looked at his eyes. He broke our eye contact to look at the ground.

_Maybe my face is dirty?_ I thought such a stupid question and looked past him to see the mirror. As I saw the mirror, I froze.

As an alert I moved closer to him and pushed him down on my bed.

"Wh-what the fuck, what are you doing?" He asked me but I ignored him. My eyes were only looking at my reflection.

I threw both of my legs out the bed and jumped up. I slowly walked as fast as I could in front of the mirror and looked at my reflection.

I touched the cold glass where my eyes were reflected. I closed my eyes and breathed in. As I opened, the damn color was the same.

"Surprising to see your own eyes?" My reflection asked me, I only nodded and looked at my bloody red eyes.

_Bloody hell,_ I screamed in my mind. _My mom's sure is going to freak out._

_If she's even going to notice it,_ my voice said in my mind.

_Will you leave my mind, please?_ I asked my companion. My reflection smiled and winked at me.

"Finally," I only heard the Greek's God's sigh before my vision got blurry.

After some time I woke up, feeling how the early spring's sun was warming my cheek. I opened my eyes and felt surprised – I was lying on my bed.

I looked around my room, the books were in the same place, and everything looked as perfect as ever. It looked like I had another nightmare, just this one ended better than the others.

I looked at the mirror and sighed, feeling relived. My eyes were back in the same color. I smiled and yawned, feeling really good. This feeling was really new to me.

And still the little rive in the left corner of my mirror was something new.

* * *

**Little Cute Girl**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Mikan, dear, what do you want at dinner - a chicken soup or a lasagna?" My mobile phone beeped, signaling that its battery needs to be charged.

"Mom, anything is fine, besides now is only-," I looked on my wristwatch, "eleven thirty-five in the morning."

"Oh, how was your biology test?"

"Fine, mom, I answered all the questions and gave our biology teacher the information about the butterflies, so, I will have more bonus points." I said and took a slip of my **Multifruit Juice Cappy **bottle. The juice was cold, the best drink after hard sport lesson.

I touched my forehead. It was sweaty. I sighed into my mobile phone and already hearing mom's groan, "Mikan, stop sighing, you're not an old lady."

"Yes, mom." I said and continued to walk down the hallway.

"You know, I read in **Cosmo** that-" And my mother started to babbling and I needed to respond with 'mhm' and 'uhu'.

And maybe someone from this school's students thought that I was talking with my best friend, or even better, with boyfriend. But hey, little Mikan couldn't get a boyfriend, she was too childish. But Natalie, uh, a boyfriend to her would seem as natural as a girl with a Barbie or maybe with the Ken.

Talking about Barbie-ism, when I was younger, I loved to dress my dolls into all those glamorous dresses and accessories. Of course, as a normal girl around seven years, I played with them too.

I walked past a couple who were making out. I tried to not disturb their intimate moment, so I asked my mom a question, "Mom, how did you and father meet?"

I heard a warm giggles and then she said, "The first time we meet was at some party, sorry, but I don't remember its name."

"It's okay, mom." I smiled and stopped as one guy from upper class winked at me. A blush crept on my cheeks and I smiled at him, ignoring those laughs that made his friends and those gossips that made upper class girls.

"Mikan, do you hear me?" I pushed my cell phone closer to my ear to whisper, "Sorry, mom, I don't hear you. I will call you at next _big_ break." Pushing 'off' button on my cell phone, I heard a loud protest from my mom.

'Sorry, mom, Miky has to flirt with upper class's boys.' I grinned at my though and put my cell phone in my jeans pocket.

As I looked up, I saw Natalie with her gang in front of math's class. I quietly groaned, from yesterday's physic class she stared to call me again the clumsy girl.

As I was only three steps before her, she moved her head to look at me. She smiled at me sweetly.

"Clumsy Girl, what a pleasure to see you, were you again at your 'secret spot'?" Natalie smiled at me as her other friends giggled.

"Hi Natalie, it's a pleasure to see you too and yes, I was at my secret spot!" I smiled at her and looked at her friend Nicky. She smiled at me and said, "Gosh, did you know that you have a yellow spot right here." She pointed at my white shirt.

'Damn, that stupid juice.' I blushed and said, "Opss, I drank juice few minutes ago and it seems that-."

"Oh, poor little piggy," Natalie said, putting her hand on her lips to make the 'oh my god' even better, "you know, I think I have an idea how to clean that spot."

She opened her black bag to take out a bottle of cola. She grinned at me and opened the bottle.

'What is she doing?' I asked myself before seeing her next move.

She moved the bottle closer to me and turned it upside down. The cold cola spatter my white shirt.

Her friends looked at me with wide eyes before they started to shake with laughs. Natalie smiled at me and said, "Ops, I thought it would look better, well, look at the bright side, now you can ask our dear teacher to let you skip this lesson, I know he will let you."

I silently cursed and looked at Natalie with the meanest look I could make. They only laughed about my 'silly face'.

"Mikan, you look, like, the Roland from Mc Donald's, you only miss, like, the red nose." Melanie, another Natalie's friends, started to laugh with Nicky and Elizabeth.

"Girls, don't be mean to our poor Clumsy, it's not her fault that our 'mother nature' didn't gave her the best looks." Natalie smiled at me and slid her bag up her arm.

'Shut up, Natalie.' I looked at the corridor were more Natalie's friend were coming.

"Hello Natalie, Nicky, Elizabeth and Melanie." A girl, who hugged Natalie after her speech, smiled at them.

"Don't forget about that freako." Natalie pointed at me and giggled together with her best friend.

'They make me sick.'

"Oh hi, um, what was your name again?" Natalie's friend asked me.

"My name is Mikan." I smiled at her before Natalie interrupted me, "But we all call her Clumsy Girl, right?"

"Yeah," the stupid trio, including Elizabeth, Nicky and Melanie, screamed in unison.

"Idiots," I muttered quietly, hoping that no one will hear me.

"You have no doubt how stupid they are," Natalie smiled at me, "Mikan."

'Wait, there's no Clumsy Girl?'

"Um, girl, you have dirty shirt," Natalie's friend said before Natalie interrupted, "Suzy, ignore her, she usually comes to school with dirty shirts."

"Ew, that's gross, your mother doesn't wash your shirts?" Suzy asked me.

"Yes, she washes. I only blew cola and juice on it, accidentally, of course." I looked at Suzy and she only whispered something to Natalie. "She's sure a pig."

"In your place, I would run now to bathroom and clean the ugly spot somehow," Elizabeth said before Melanie continued. "And if the dirty spot won't come out then you can walk around the school with only a bra on."

"If she even has a bra," Nicky grinned at me, "_lookie_ there, Mr. Osho is coming."

I only could turn around before Natalie yelled, "Hello Mr. Osho, can Mikan skip a little part of this lesson? She accidentally split a Cola and a juice on her new white shirt."

"Um, yes, of course," my math's teacher smiled at me and said, "just don't skip the whole lesson."

"I promise that I won't skip it," I smiled back and slowly walked away.

"She's sure a freak," Suzy said to Natalie. "How can you handle her?"

"Well, you see-" and the rest talk I couldn't hear anymore.

I passed a bunch of other students, who never realized my existence at school and out it. In girl's bathroom were only three girls who were refreshing their make-up. They were chatting, probably gossiping about something, we, unpopular people never knew.

As the bell rang, they walked out the bathroom leaving me all alone. _Finally_. I pushed my white shirt up and removed it. The cold bathroom's air made me shiver.

I put my white shirt in the silk and let the warm water make it wet. I tried to clean the dirty spot. It didn't go away. I sighed and sniffed. No, I will not give up just like that. Natalie won't make me cry again. She won't.

"Why she won't make you cry?"

I looked up to look into a pair of ruby red eyes who belonged to a guy who was standing behind me, smirking in the mirror.

**Little Cute Girl**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I turned around and saw no one standing behind me. I looked back at the mirror and the person was gone too.

'Strange,' I though, 'I guess I should sleep more, I'm already living in the real and the imaginary world.'

I splashed the cold water on my face and promised myself that I will never stay up till 3 o'clock in the midnight again.

"Oh, what do we have here?" I turned around to see a girl, a year older than me, looking at me with raised eyebrow. Just now I remembered that I was almost naked, the only thing that hided my breasts was the simply bra.

"Ah, I had an accident with juice." After my answer she still had the raised eyebrow, "An accident with juice?" she asked.

"A long story, you don't want to hear it, trust me." I said and turned around to look at my shirt, the spot was still there.

"Oh, maybe I want to hear your story?" She asked me, while going into one of the three toilet cabins.

"I was drinking juice and somehow one drop of the juice felt on my shirt." I didn't understand why I was telling her all the information. I didn't even know her.

"Well, that sucks," she said from the cabin, "did someone dirtied your shirt with cola too?"

"Ehm, how did you know it?" I asked, putting bathroom's soap on the dirty spot.

"Juice's usually aren't black," she stepped out the cabin and went closer the silks, "people were treat me like a shit when I transferred here from different school, so I understand your situation."

She washed her hands in the silk, which was beside mine, "This way I always bring one extra shirt with me," she smiled at me. "I could lend you it."

"You could? Wow, thank you so much," I smiled as the girl unzipped her backpack and took out a stylish t-shirt, which was in black color, "it's probably going to be a little too big for your size."

"It's okay; at last I won't have to walk around only with shoes, jeans and a bra." We both laughed at the same time.

"What's your name?" She asked me, smiling friendly at me.

"My name is Mikan, what's yours?" This time I asked her.

"My name is Sumire Shoda but you can call me as Sum, if you like it."

"Okay, Sum," I smiled and took the t-shirt from her. "It looks cute."

"Of course," she smiled and took my white shirt from the silk and started washing it.

I pulled the T-shirt on my cold body, it smelled as **Tide**. Just then I realized what Sumire was doing.

"Hey, stop pal, I can do it myself." I said, coming closer to her.

"Okay, here, your white shirt is perfectly white and clean." She smiled and gave me the shirt, surprised I realized that the spot was gone.

"How did you do that?" I asked her but she only smiled and said, "Magic."

Then she ran away because her teacher would realize that her toilet pause was too long, and then, at the class, he would embarrass her. Well, that's what she said.

I was left alone.

I opened the bathroom door to be greeted by Natalie and her friends. Natalie's eyes widened as she saw my _cool_ t-shirt.

"Wow, nice shirt, Clumsy Girl, now you look more as slut, congratulations," she snickered and whispered something into Nicky's ear. Nicky looked at my t-shirt and muttered something like 'such a biatch'.

I ignored their other snickers and went straight to my math teacher. I needed to apologize about the skipped hour.

"Teacher, I'm so sorry-," I stopped, seeing how students in the classroom were staring at me.

"Ew, look at that girl's shirt."

"Yep, I wouldn't buy a shirt with 'I fucked my math teacher after the lesson's yesterday' typed."

I looked down the stylish white T-shirt that Sumire gave me and screamed; now it was pink, with black tittles taped on it.

'What the hell?' I thought and looked at my math's teacher. He was staring at me, no, at my pink T-shirt.

"Mikan, what are you doing here?"

"I, uhm, I wanted to-"

"She probably wanted to show you her new T-shirt, right, girlie?" A guy, from first seat in the middle row said, making his classmates laugh.

"No, I didn't," I gritted out and looked at my teacher. "I just wanted to apologize about the skipped lesson."

"Okay, I take it, now get out and change your T-shirt, Sakura." He looked strangely pale and I only nodded before leaving his classroom.

Before closing the doors, a guy, who was sitting in the first seat before the doors smirked at me and said, "Bye slut."

I closed the doors and sighed, before starting panicking about the T-shirt. How did it ended to be pink and with such a _dirty_ text?

"… and you know…," I turned around and came face to face with two blond haired guys. The only difference was that the first's boy hair was in honey blond color. And he was grinning at me really weird.

"Hellos, pretty girl," his grin widened, "what are you doing here, all alone?"

"Ehm, I'm going to the lunch room and you both are stopping me, won't you be so sweet and let me go?" I asked, knowing that they were hitting on me.

"No, I'm sorry, but we can't," the second one smirked and pushed me. I couldn't hold my balance, this way I tripped on my legs and felt. I hit my head on the wall, only twenty centimeters further than the math's door.

I slumped on the ground like a broken doll. My head was aching and I felt sick.

"Oops, we're _sooo_ sorry," the honey blond guy smiled and leaned on his knees to look into my brown eyes. "I hope that you will feel better now, I know how will react the boss if his energy source is hurt."

An electro shock came under my skin and I felt really weak. I wanted to sleep and before I know it, someone took me in his arms and cared me.

Before I totally lose my control on my mind I could hear a whisper. "You know, even thought she's a human, she looks really hot with Sumire's T-shirt."

I logged off the real world.

~**L**ittle **C**ute **G**irl


	8. Chapter 8

-=-

Chapter Eight

-=-

oOo

_Hey girl, _

_You know, you drove me crazy._

_One look puts the rhythm in my head._

_Still l'll never understand why you hang around._

_I see what's goin' down._

**Face Down by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus **

oOo

A tear rolled down my cheek and he brushed it off. I looked up to look into his blue eyes. He smirked at me and whispered, "You know that I love you."

I smiled at him. I knew that already. I knew that he loved me, only me and no one else because I had something that other girls couldn't have.

His warm hand touched my cheeks and he slowly leaned closer to me. I closed my eyes to be ready for the kiss.

I wasn't scared of the kiss anymore.

oOo

I opened my eyes, feeling dizzy. I hated to be clumsy, this why I got the nickname "Clumsy Girl". As my mother said, I needed a bodyguard.

I was like Bella from Twilight, my classmates liked to remind it to me.

Natalie was the first one to decide to call me as Clumsy Girl. I thought it was only a joke, so I agreed. I never thought that this nickname will be my nickname for two years.

The cold wind brushed my hair into my face. Just now I realized that I was _outside_. Wait a minute, outside?

I looked around the place to know where I was. All I could see were trees. Only the path, which was beside the bench, I was lying on, told me that I wasn't at forest. I was at park, probably Downfalls Park.

'Why I'm lying on a bench inside the Downfalls Park?' I thought and pushed myself up from lying position. Slowly, I pushed right leg away from the wooden bench. The right leg followed the left.

As I stood up, I felt how my head started to hurt. I couldn't remember how I get here, at the park. All I could remember were those two guys, who pushed me.

I looked back at the bench and saw my black bag. It was lying beside me, untouched.

'Strange, nobody touched it when I was sleeping?' I thought, because at the 21st century people were stealing things like crazy monkeys.

Thanks God, my phone was there not touched too. I dialed my mother's number and after three long beeps she answered, "Mikan, is it you? Where are you?"

"I'm at the Downfalls Park. I can't remember how I got here…" I said, feeling strange how my voice sounded weak.

"Mikan, we're going to be there, wait for us at the park's entrance."

"Okay, mom," I said and hang up the phone. I needed to walk to the park's entrance first.

oOo

As I sat on the first bench from the Downfalls Park entrance, I could hear how the street was buzzing. It won't be a surprise if my mother and father will be late. Right now I was more scared about my memory issues. I couldn't remember anything that happened before I woke up, realizing that I was sleeping at the wooden bench in the park at the evening. I was scared. What if _they_raped me? Hell, how could I know that there were more people? Maybe there was only one horny, ugly, old druggie?

"Ah," I groaned and stood up. I hated to wait. I hated to don't know something.

My jeans pocket started to vibrate. I took out my cell phone and flipped it open. "Yes?" I asked, waiting for the answer.

"Cha, Clumsy Girl, it's me, Natalie. Can you tell me why you skipped the school today?" I wanted to push the 'off' button but I know that it won't be polite.

"Oh, I had a headache." I said, waiting for her reply. There was none. I was already ready to hang up when she split out.

"Did you know that at our school are really hot newcomers?"

"Why are you telling me it? I don't give a damn about them. You wanted to ask me something more?" I asked, getting irate.

"No, biatch," and with that she hanged the phone.

I gritted my teeth, how could she call me a bitch? I will show here who the bitch is in this year.

"Mikan, are you there?" I heard my father's soft voice. I smiled and ran closer to him, to hug him.

"Daddy, I'm so scared." I said, hiding my face into his chest. My father was tall, taller than me.

"Shhh, everything is okay, Mikan, at last nothing happened to you."

"Bu-but I don't remember anything."

"I'm sure that you will tomorrow." He said and took my right hand into his left. We started to walk to the black Volvo, which was parked in front of the park's entrance. My father was working in prestige firm; it couldn't remember its name, thought.

And yet, he never gave me the money. He was an egoist. I couldn't hate him, he was born as egoist.

As we sat in the car, he turned in European Hit Radios. I hated this station because Natalie was usually listening it. I didn't wanted to be like her, this way I turned in Star FM.

"What's wrong? Don't you like that station anymore?"

"Yes," I said and looked out the window. It was slowly coming to the twilight. I could see how the skies turned into pink color and the street lamps slowly turned in.

The wind started to blow faster and the outside's temperature turned colder. March was slowly coming to the half.

My school days were the same routine from the earliest incident. I was being ignored there. My mother signed me into dance lessons, where I could meet new friends. The first lessons were really hard. After third lesson I started to make conversations with other dance lesson's members. I met some nice and some annoying people.

March ended. The spring break started, that meant no school for two weeks. That was heaven for me. At the break I went to cinema with my friends from Hip-Hop dance lessons. One girl from them invited me to her birthday party. I agreed to come.

My mother and father were happy to hear the news. They always wished me to find real friends. Not only the classmates. If only they would know the truth about my sweet classmates, including Natalie, Nicky, Elizabeth and Melanie.

My dance lessons were still going, because we were training to be good at the ending concert at May. I needed to learn the most, because usually I made mistakes at the beat. I never could tell where the 'one, two three, four, five, six, seven and eight' started.

So, at the April's break I was dancing, hanging out and learning. That's how my first _great_ break went. I was happy, finally, very happy.

And still, with every new day I was slowly coming closer to the hell, also known as school.

-=-

**A/N- **_Whatz_ up? I'm good; finally the latest exams are over to me. _Teehee_. I still have ANOTHER dance festival slowly coming closer to me. _Awsh_, I don't want it. I'm just like Mikan - I make mistakes at the beat. :D

Can't wait till summer!

**Review!**

~**LCG**


	9. Chapter 9

-=-

Chapter Nine

-=-

I looked out the window. The birds were chipping at the nearest tree from my room's window. It looked like a bird family was living at the tree.

"Mikan, are you coming?" Yuka, my mother, asked, stepping inside my room. It was only 6:30 in the morning.

I yawned and nodded. The waking up thing at quarter past six wasn't my favorite thingy. As I climbed out of my bed, I took a quick peek at the mirror. Just now I saw those black circles under my eyes. And my face was getting even paler every day.

'Chill,' I thought, 'the circles will disappear at the summer.'

"Mikan, you're coming? You will miss the bus." Christopher, my father, said, raising his voice.

"Give me a minute," I said and darted out my room. I couldn't look at the zombie anymore.

"Hm, look who's finally up. Good morning, sunshine." My father smiled at me and gave me a hug. I smiled and returned his hug.

"Before I forget," my father whispered, "your grandmother wants to see you. Can you stay with her tonight? Grandfather will be working at the night today and your grandmother doesn't want to stay at home all alone."

"Okay," I said and pushed myself off my father.

"Here," Yuka smiled at me and put the sandwiches on the table. I was having a diet, this way my mother made only sandwiches for me at the morning. I started to eat, forgetting about my unfinished English homework.

-=-

I was running, because fifth lesson was always the sport and because I wanted to get fresh air in my lungs.

The April was in the middle, so the weather got warmer. The cold wind didn't send me sheep-skin anymore. I smiled and closed my eyes, not caring were I was running. All I could feel was the wind and the hard ground under my Nike shoes.

I started to laugh, feeling that I was running down the cliff. Soon I should hit some tree and then fall on the ground. No one would find me and I would die happy.

The weird noise behind me was signaling me that someone was running after me. I didn't care about it. It could be anyone, even Antonio Benders or Justin Timberlake. I wanted to run, just run and forget everything. Forget the stupid English teacher, forget Natalie and her friends. Forget everything. Just run. Breathe.

Someone touched me. Cold arms wrapped around me and I gasped. I couldn't run. These cold hands were paralyzing me.

I removed those cold hands and turned around to gaze into blue eyed guy. He was smiling at me and whispered, "Gotcha."

I looked at him, dumbfounded. He was so beautiful. I even couldn't describe how he looked like. His crystal blue eyes were perfect for that blond hair. He reminded me someone, I just couldn't remember who.

"You know, running with closed eyes is dangerous for such a beauty as you." He smiled, flashing his perfect white row of teeth.

I felt dazzled just looking at him. I only nodded and looked at him again.

"What? Is there something between my teeth?" He sent me his charming smile, which made my legs to wobble.

"N-_no_, your teeth are perfect." I said, feeling more stupid. I was embarrassed and in the same time shocked. He looked just like the people from the TV shows.

He smiled at me and said, "By the way, my name is Ruka. What's yours?"

"M-_mikan_ S-_sakura_," I said, felling embarrassed. "But you can call me as Clumsy-, ehm, Mikan."

"It's nice to meet you. Don't run with closed eyes anymore, you can hit your pretty face somewhere." He sent me another dazzling smile and walked away, putting his hands in his jeans pockets.

I looked at him, amazed, and turned around to run farther but something stopped me. The way he said it made my heart thud faster. A smile tugged my lips as I thought of the love at first sigh. No, I couldn't have a crush on a stranger.

-=-

"He was looking so hot with his green eyes. Oh gosh, I think I got fuzzy feeling inside my belly. Girls, hands off him, he's mine." Natalie was yelling on her friends and other our classmates. She didn't yell at me because almost everyone knew that I was a lesbian. _Yeah, right._

If only they would know what I met at the sport lesson, when girls were playing volleyball. I wanted to laugh, seeing their dumbfounded faces when they would see me with that hot guy.

Sometimes world seemed so tasty.

"And he even winked at me, can you believe it? He winked at me when his girlfriend was walking beside him. Jesus, I must be the luckiest person in the world." Natalie was saying something more, but I was too tired and lazy to listen to her.

I didn't give a shit about her and her new prince. Why should I? This was my life and I was the main person. Others were the fake ones.

I smiled and draw a picture into my notebook. Under it I wrote my name and my smile grew wider. And then I draw the handsome boy, who stopped me from commiting suicide , running with closed eyes.

-=-

**A/N **– Can you hear the births chipping? If you can, then know that the summer is coming! Yeah, baby, I love summer. No school for **3 months**! Can you believe it? I can't! =D

Thanks to three awshum girls, who reviewed my last chapter! You rock my world!

Review!

P.S - I would love you, if you would vote in my poll! 'Sank you!

~Little Cute Girl


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

* * *

I smiled at Natalie, as she smiled back at me. Her little copy cats were grinning and giggling all the time. Not leaving their eyes from me.

But I didn't give a shit about them. I just keep my poker face and started at the Barbie with blue eyes and red lipstick on her lips.

"So, Mikan Sakura," she smiled at me. "Will you become friends with us again?"

"With pleasure," I answered and smiled. She only nodded and turned around to face my literature's teacher.

"Great girls," she said, smiling at Natalie and me. "Now, don't argue anymore."

"We won't argue with Mi-chan anymore." Natalie smiled and left me, going to her copy cats to get 'kiss-hug'.

'How pathetic,' I thought and slumped toward my seat. Literature was my last lesson at Friday, which meant two days without Natalie and her gang.

* * *

_Mikan, you're soo sexy and soo cool. I want to be like you. And your brown hat always makes me love you more, my smelly, sexy lady._

_By Edward Kaiser_

_Comment posted today, at 15:33 P.M_

I could feel how everything inside me started to burn. I was looking at my profile page in Myspace. Edward has posted a comment on my profile and already few people saw it. I couldn't delete it. Everyone will know it anyway thanks to those few people tomorrow.

I sighed and logged off. I was tired, so sleep was be the best for me.

As I slept, I saw strange dream. I was running down one of my school's hallways. There was no one except me. I cried and screamed in the same, shouting my classmate's names. I was scared because no one answered. I heard only my heart beat and those footsteps. _They_ were coming closer with every second. Their voices were calling me. But I was too scared to turn around and look at them.

_Beep…Beep…Beep_

I opened my eyes. My clock, on the cupboard, was alerting me that it was already seven o'clock in the evening.

I yawned and reached my left arm to push off the annoying clock and take my glasses. As I put them on, I jumped out of my bed. Ignoring my hair, which looked like a bird's home, I walked toward my backpack. I wanted to finish my homework today. I hated to study at Sunday. As I zipped it open, a blank paper felt out my bag.

I leaned down, took the blank paper and putted it on my study desk.

"Mikan," I heard my mother from the kitchen. "Dinner is ready."

"I'm coming," I shouted and, forgetting my unzipped bag, ran outside my room. Unknown to me, a heart on the blank paper was drawn.

* * *

**apple eater** : _hi Mikan, whatcha doin?_

**mi-chan**_: nothing, before ten minutes I finished my homework for Monday. =D_

**apple eater **_: good girl =D_

**mi-chan**_: Misaki, is it truth that Tsubasa broke up with Alin?_

**apple_eater**_ : eek, let me guess, Natalie was blabbing about her 'poor' sister with her poor little broken heart, right?_

**mi-chan**_: bingo!_

**apple_eater**_: well, yes. he broke up with her yesterday. anywayz, Alin was still lucky to be his gf for two weeks. have you seen her? she's soo flat and fat. _

**mi-chan**_: giggle. How do you know?_

**apple_eater**_: once we were good pals. but I said something wrong and she stopped to talk with me. she's a drama queen, a BIG ONE. =D_

**mi-chan**_: right._

**apple_eater**_: you know, I'm boredz. _

**mi-chan**_: the same here._

**apple_eater**:_OK, I'm off, need to call Tsubasa and Kairo. _

**mi-chan**:_Kairo still haven't invited you to a date?_

**apple_eater**:_no, he hasn't. he's such a jerk. sometimes even Tsubasa wonders why I like Kairo. _

**mi-chan**_: hehe, maybe Tsubasa likes you?_

**apple_eater**:_Tsubasa, and liking me? honey, from what century are you from? we are ONLY friends. okay, I need to go. Byeez._

**mi-chan**_: Bye_

I closed Skype chat and looked at the computer's clock. It was almost midnight. I sighed, trying to ignore the fact how I envied Misaki. She had _two_ boy-friends. How I wished to be as beautiful as she was.

_Pip_

I started at the screen, waiting for a Skype chat box to appear. There it was, the chat box created by unknown person.

**scoty_does_know**- _hi_

**mi- chan**_ – hi, do I know you?_

**scoty_does_know **– _maybe_

I stared at the screen, knowing that it was pointless to chat with a person you didn't know. I closed the chat box and signed off the Skype.

I didn't need a chat friend for ten minutes, who disappears the next day. No, I wasn't from those people, who loved to make friends in every minute. I loved to be the outsider more.

I sighed and looked at the clock. It was five minutes past midnight. Part of me whined that I should go to sleep. The other part told me to read a nice romance book.

As I sat on my bed, my eyes fixed on the mirror. Yet, almost two months, I still looked at the mirror to check if my eyes were still brown. I knew that it was childish and foolish. I pulled my lips into grin.

A loud scream disturbed my thoughts. I turned toward my window and saw that our beloved neighbors had a party.

'Oh, great,' I thought and dressed into my pajama. My neighbors were famous making the loudest parties in our street.

As I took off my glasses, I put my mp3 earphones in my ears and turned my mp3 into almost maximal volume.

And soon I traveled to dream land again.

* * *

I'm falling. I can't breath and scream. The shadows are long, they are fallowing me. I can't stop, because if I stop, they will kill me. Suck my power out till I become one of them.

"Mikan," someone shouted. "Do you hear me?"

Caller's voice was really familiar to me. I opened my eyes and saw the green haired girl. She was smiling at me, falling beside me.

"I hope you liked my shirt." She smiled and pulled her hand to grab my pajama. She pulled me closer to her.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"It's funnier to fall down together with someone, right?" she asked and smiled, showing me her perfect teeth.

"Right," I said and pushed myself closer to her, to hug her. "Funny, I know that this is a dream, but it feels like reality."

"You have no idea how real is this dream." she said, hugging me back.

"Right," I said and yawned, feeling tired. "Ah, I will take a nap, now."

"Sleep well, our little energy source."

With that I woke up, realizing that it was already a Saturday. And realizing that my mp3 was missing.

* * *

~ **L**ittle **C**ute **G**irl


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

* * *

_You spin my head right round, right round_

_When you go down, when you go down down_

* * *

"… and soon we realize that we have became the enemies to ourselves." I looked at the red haired woman in the TV. She was smiling at the screen, not caring how fat she was. Why had I chosen this channel instead MTV or Jetix? That was a mystery to me.

Talking about mystery, I still haven't found my mp3, which disappeared at the night. I have looked and checked almost every place inside my room and yet, I couldn't find the little black mp3.

"So, let's eat healthy and won't care about our figures." The old granny smiled and took on cookie from her cookie pack.

'Bullshit,' I thought and turned off my TV. 'I can bet on ten euros that she drinks those pills almost every day.'

I yawned and looked into my mirror. My ponytail was messed, it made me look sleepy. I smiled at myself and yawned again. Lately I have been in bad mood and tired. I blamed those stupid pills, which were lying now on my bed, inside that stupid box. 'Just one pill in one day and after a month you're going to be thinner.'

_Bullshit_.

Those pills only made me tired and unfit.

Suddenly my vision started to get blurry. I took off my glasses and closed my eyes. These blurry visions have affected me even more lately. 'Stupid pills,' I thought, yawning again.

"Sleepie sleep, little girl," sang melodic voice. "Sleep, little girl, sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a new day."

"_But I don't want to sleep till tomorrow."_

"Then sleep till Monday or even Friday? Maybe sleep eternally?" sang the melodic voice.

"_No. I want to have my first kiss when I'm awake."_

"But you already have got first kiss."

I fell into my bed and closed my eyes to meet ruby red eyes who were staring at me.

* * *

A rain drop fell on my window. The wind blew its air on my window, making weird noises. I opened my eyes to see darkness all around me.

All I could see was my window, which was lightening in every five seconds. My head was aching. The picture I saw was spinning around. I felt sick. I wanted to throw up.

"Having a headache?" familiar voice asked, making me curious.

"Yeah," I said, feeling dumbfounded. "How did you know?"

A laugh escaped my lips. I didn't want to laugh but I found the urge to laugh out loud.

'All, I'm going to stop using those pills, they are like a drugs.' I thought, stopping laughing.

"So, you're using pills?" I asked, covering my mouth with my left hand. My mouth was asking me questions. Damn, what was happening? I needed to stop using the pills, seriously.

"Well, it's kind simple, kitty cat." I said, removing my hand away from my mouth. "Let just believe that those stupid drugs are playing mind games with you."

'What's happening with me?' I thought as a billion of questions were running through my mind. The headache was only getting even more painfully.

"The pills are playing mind games with you."

"How the heck I can speak without even analyzing the sentence I want to stay?" I asked, my voice turning really quiet at the end.

"You're high, kitty cat," I said, looking at the carpet. "This way you're talking to yourself."

"I'm not high." I said, standing up from my bed. As I stood on my legs, the headache slowly stopped.

"Don't argue with yourself, your parents might think that you're crazy."

"I'm not crazy," I said, stepping closer to the light switch. "I just want to check one thing." I smiled and turned in the light.

"What do you want to know?" I asked, going straight to my mirror.

"I want to know something." I said and looked in the mirror. I haven't put on my glasses and yet, my vision was still clear to check my eye color.

They were still brown. The brown color was just a bit mixed with red. I found it and grinned. "Ha, I know that I'm not crazy."

"About what are you talking?" My voice said, slowly I lifted my right hand close to my neck.

"What are you doing?" I asked, trying to remove my right hand from my neck. It slowly wrapped around my neck and I couldn't breathe. I started to cough.

"Tell me, how many times you wanted to die?" My voice asked between the coughs

I closed my eyes to think. I wanted to commit a suicide few times in these few months. A tear rolled down as another caught escaped my lips.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, feeling a weird feeling coming from my neck. It hurt and ached in the same time. I couldn't breathe. My mouth felt empty.

"I'm you, you're me. Hard to believe?" My voice asked, I grinned and felt how my hands went numb.

"Am I going to die now?" I asked, feeling how something wet started to come out from my eyes.

"Now, where is the fun if I'm going to kill you?" My hands unwrapped around my neck and I took a deep breath.

Suddenly my vision started to spin around. I felt to my knees and throw up. My hands started to tremble and a loud, deep laughs filled my room.

I looked up and saw a guy. He was smirking at me. "Kitty Cat can't handle the little body change?"

I didn't answer his question. I only stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Don't have the energy to even answer?" he asked me, coming closer to me. "They really made you disgustedly weak."

He smirked and I stood up. I turned around and went to bathroom to wash my mouth.

When I returned, he was sitting on my bed. His ruby red eyes were never leaving me. I walked closer to him and asked, "Who are you?"

"It's a secret," he smirked and stood up. He leaned down and put his left hand's finger on my lips. "To know this secret, you need to accept some rules I have made."

"What are these rules?" I asked, putting his finger away from my lips. I hated when people hushed me.

"You need to give me something really precious from you."

"And it is?" I asked, looking into his ruby red eyes. They were paralyzing me.

"You need to give me_ the thing_ that blocks your memories."

* * *

**Little Cute Girl**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

* * *

"What?" I asked, looking at the ground, where I threw up. I needed to clean it. "What are you talking about?"

"You need to fucking remember the past."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Damn, I fucking hate to do this." He said and touched my temples with his hands. I felt dazzled.

I closed my eyes, forgetting about my companion. Blood. Dead bodies. More blood. My mother. Father. Police. Me in front of them, holding a knife and smirking at the dead bodies, my smirk grew wider in every second, looking at them.

Then, the police jumped on me. I hit my head on the street's pavement and cursed. My mother and father started to yell at the police. Police didn't listen to them. Little Dirty Fuckers. I thought I screamed at them. Their faces turned red and then I got hit by the oldest officer. I closed my eyes.

Suddenly, the cold ground seemed very real. I could even feel how my head was hurting from the idea.

I opened my eyes and almost screamed. Palm hushed me, and a cold finger ran down my neck. I was on the linoleum ground of my room. The black haired guy was sitting on me. He was leaning very close to my face.

"Already back from your little dream?" he asked, breathing in, making the little hair on my neck stand up. My heart started to pound very fast. It was hurting me in the same time. He smirked, seeing the reaction, which my body gave after his little move.

"Yes," I said, swallowing saliva, which started to choke me inside my mouth. Unexpectedly, he pushed himself closer to me.

Ticklish feeling come from my neck. Slowly, it went down, till it reached my pajama low cut. Then, it stopped and something warm was pulled up. Only then I realized that my neck was wet. It was licked. My eyes widened and a moan escaped my lips. I pulled myself up to come face to face with the stranger.

He was on the top of me and it was hard to push him away. I started to struggle and punch him. I was weak. I was tired and I knew that the stranger know that.

He started to chuckle and pushed me down, again.

"What are you doing, molester? Let me go. I'm going to call nine-one-one!" I shouted and started to struggle more, trying to remove my legs away from his. He gripped my hands in one palm and moved them above my body. I felt helpless. The stranger, slash, molester caught me in his trap and it looked like he wanted to rape me.

I was so weak, that I couldn't even take care of myself. Pathetic.

A tear rolled down my cheek and I started to sob. Sobs become louder and slowly they turned into pants. His cold fingers touched my face. It went down from the forehead till the chin.

"I'm not a molester, damn, I would fucking kill myself, if I could, being a molester. I just want to test you. To feel you, taste your skin's taste. You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this, kitty." He didn't continue, only moved closer to my face. Then, with slow head's bow, he touched my lips with his. He didn't get any response. He moved his face away from my face till his nose touched my neck. "You would enjoy this too if you would know who I am. Please, forgive me this." He moved his head up and looked into my eyes. "I will try to not hurt you."

Frightening pain ran from my neck down my body. I screamed and closed my eyes. The pain was crushing my bones. He was pushing me into the bed. Even if I had some supernatural powers, he wouldn't be moved away from me.

Tears rolled into my curly brown hair. Something wet flowed down my neck. My neck hurt, it ached like a hell. He removed his grip from my hands, letting them be free. They fell on my pillow, into my hair. I gripped my hair to ease the pain somehow. His free hand, which held my hands, went beside my hands, in my hair. He pushed himself away from my neck and I froze. His lips were dirty with blood. His chin was dirty with blood. His eyes were more red, shining at me like a two red diamonds.

I pushed my hands down to my neck. Touching it, I touched something wet, warm and sticky. I throw my hands up in the moonlight, which gleamed inside my bedroom from my bedroom window.

There it was again. Blood. Just like in my dream. My bed sheet was dirty with my own blood. My pajama upper part was dirty with my blood. Stranger shirt was dirty with my blood. I was dirty with it almost all over my body. My heart pounded hard and my breaths were coming out in hard ashes. Somehow, my room felt very, very cold.

The stranger rolled away from me, into my bed to look at me. To see my reaction in this little game. Does he have a knife? Did he cut my neck with it? Does he want to see me die out of blood?

I couldn't say a word. I was paralyzed, frozen and dumbfounded.

He licked his lips and cleaned his mouth in my bed sheet. He smirked and then smiled a little with his shinny white teeth. My heart almost stopped to pound and I wanted to throw up again.

"Don't worry, it will heal. And this fucked up vision of yours will end." He said and moved closer to me. "All you need to do is to kiss me."

Not sure what to do, I chose his offered option. It had to be a dream. Or the worst nightmare I have ever seen.

I practically jumped on him. I couldn't guess where I found the powers in my dream to do it. It felt so real. The feeling of his lips moving against mine, his lips moving my mouth open and moving his tongue inside my mouth. Tasting my blood, that was inside his mouth, I felt kind of weird. His cold fingers touched my back, slowly pulling my pajama shirt up to touch my naked back. I shivered and he pushed me into my bed. It didn't felt that dirty anymore. While kissing me, he slid his finger down my back till they touched my pajamas pants. I gasped and wanted more. No one has ever touched me like that. His fingers were gentle on my skin, the caresses were filled with love and desire.

Suddenly, he pulled his hands out my shirt and pushed himself off me. I looked at him and couldn't believe how fast he jumped out of my bed. He turned around and whispered, "Next time, I will make sure that you will remember me."

And then he disappeared. Like a shadow. I breathed out and fell into my bed. The blood was gone and everything was back to normal. Just a little more and I will wake up from this nightmare. Just a little and I will scream. Every second now.

But somehow, the dream only started.

* * *

**Little Cute Girl**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

_She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with._

_She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with._

I turned, I stepped, I turned and I jumped. My brown hair was in a messy ponytail. My face was red and the scarf around my neck was messed. I fixed the scarf and sighed, remembering those red scratched lines.

A flashback from my dream made my heart beat faster.

The touches, the kisses and the scratches felt so real. I blushed, slowly remaking the dance steps.

"Mikan, faster," Melinda shouted, restarting the song. I took a deep breath and started to move again.

Turn, step, jump.

I closed my eyes and followed the rhythm. Comparing to yesterday, this was indeed a lazy Sunday.

* * *

I closed my school books and notebooks which were thrown on my bed. I yawned and scratched. My body felt numb from sitting in one position for one and half a hour.

After showering and brushing my teeth, I went to sleep. The night was peaceful. It was too peaceful then the Saturday's night.

The alarm clock woke me up at seven in the morning. I ran downstairs in the kitchen. I ate and my father drove me to school.

And before seventh period I ran into _him_. I froze when I saw his blond hair and blue eyes. They paralyzed me with the icy look which turned warmer as I looked in them.

"Oh, hey," he smiled at me, remembering me from the PE class.

"Sorry for running into you, again." I laughed, feeling stupid.

"It's okay because you're light as a flower's petal." He smiled at me and I blushed. He was a gentleman, and I had soft spots for gentleman.

I smiled back and we had a few minutes silence. We just stared at each other. Or it was me, who was staring and he only looked at me.

I felt how my cheeks started to burn and my mouth turned dry. Something inside my stomach moved and I felt a bit of ridicules. I wanted to grin, to sing. I had no idea what I wanted.

I blamed those weird feelings on hormones. They always made jokes with me when a guy, who was older or in the same age as me, walked past me, asked me something or just looked at me.

He raised his eyebrow and sent me beautiful smile. I felt how my heart melted at the moment.

"Your name is Mikan Sakura?"

"Yeah," I smiled at him. I opened my mouth to say more but I stopped. 'Damn, what was his name?'

"My name is Ruka Nogi." He smiled, answering my question, like he could read my thoughts.

'Weird,' I thought, looking at him. He was the perfect guy I have ever seen. His blue eyes and blond hair screamed one word – perfect.

The bell rang and I sighed, I needed to be at Math lesson right now.

But I couldn't move under his gaze, his caring and lonely gaze. Looking at him, I wanted to reach out and cup his cheeks in my palms. I wanted to kiss him.

In his eyes was a lost feeling, it made my heart hurt. Why? I had no idea.

We kept standing, looking at each other.

I had no idea how many seconds or minutes passed after the bell. At the moment, the most important thing was him. Ruka Nogi.

"Ruka," I said, still looking at him.

"Yes?"

"I think that we should go to our classes." I said, smiling shyly.

"Oh, fuck-" the perfect prince cursed and moved away from his spot, giving me a wave and ran to his class.

"It was nice to meet you, could you add me to Myspace or Facebook? Oh, you don't have them? Well, it was nice to see you again. Hope to see you again in the PE class." I talked with myself, closing my eyes and feeling the emptiness in my heart.

I looked at the watch and sighed, I had missed already twenty minutes from the Math class. I decided to go to the library, where every student could have free time at the internet.

* * *

_In the middle of the 19__th__ century world was more simpler from now days. In the 19__th__ century along humans lived creatures as vampires, werewolves, witches and demons. Now, in the 21th century, they are called as mythic creatures.  
_

_Vampires, werewolves, witches and demons used humans in very strange way. They used them for living. They sucked out human energy. Humans usually died after the energy's sucking ritual. _

_Myths say that humans killed all those creatures in 19__th__ century ends. But there have been rumors that they are still living with us.  
_

_By Kelly Leen_

I closed the homepage and stared at the screen. Why did I check topic supernatural, was a mystery to me again. The same went with my missing mp3.

"Mikan Sakura, your time is almost out."

"Can you add ten more minutes?"

The lady at school's library's desk nodded and clicked something on her computer.

In _myspace_, I came to conclusion that I haven't been on the internet for a week. I had got five messages and three comments. Two from the messages were from Anna, a friend of mine from dances.

_Hey, what are you doing at Wednesday?_

I replied and after few minutes came her answer.

_I was wondering if you would like to spend some time at the shopping mall with me._

I smiled and replied.

_I would love to, Anna. _

Her reply was faster this time.

_Great, can you meet me tomorrow at five o'clock in front of the Picturicka multiplex?_

I replied with okay.

After the bell rang, I left the library. My classes were over.

"Oh my, what do I see here? Why weren't you at the Math lesson?" Natalie's bitchy voice interrupted my thoughts and brought me back to the real world.

"It's not your business." I said and kept walking, ignoring her and her best friends.

'Fuck off, fuck off, fuck off, please.' I thought, going to the locker room. As I opened my locker, the black haired girl, who gave me the slutty T-shirt, walked in the locker room.

I tried to ignore her, but all odds were against it.

She leaned against the locker, which was beside mine, and smiled at me.

"Hey," I said, trying to be polite.

"Had fun with my T-shirt?"

"Why did you help me with the T-shirt?" I asked, while taking out my notebooks and putting them in my black backpack.

"If I wouldn't, Natsume wouldn't accept me to stay here." She said, looking at my dumbfounded face. "Oh right, you still don't know his name. Man, why he's taking this so long?" she asked herself, touching her black hair.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Can you leave me alone?"

"Sure," she said, stepping away from the locker, "Just in one condition."

"What?"

"Give me your energy."

I turned around, gasped at her as she walked closer, pushed me on the locker's door and leaned her head toward my neck. She opened her mouth and bite my neck.

I yelped feeling as someone stuck a needle in my neck. It hurt, it soared.

"Please, stop." I said, trying to push her away with my hands. I closed my eyes. I felt tired.

I let my hands fell down from her shoulders.

When she moved away, I fell to my knees.

"It looks so-" Sumire started but a loud _bang_ at the door made her flinch.

"Sumire," I looked up to see a honey blond teenager, he stared at me before taking swag of his cigarette. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Sorry, Koko, I couldn't control myself around her. She shines the energy outside herself. It's so irresistible."

Koko came closer to us. He leaned toward me, put his hand on my forehead and whispered, "Doll face, what should we do with you?"

"Leave her. I'm tired of waiting till Natsume will use his super-awesome powers to make her alive again." Sumire walked beside Koko and leaned down to look at me.

"For me she looks very alive."

"Natsume needs to make her alive not as human, idiot. He needs to make her alive as…" Sumire closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "He needs to make her alive as us."

"Knowing Natsume, it will be as easy as take a candy from a child," Koko nodded and smiled at Sumire, "Right?"

"Well, here is the problem. Have you ever tried to take a candy from a child?"

Koko shrugged and took a swag from his cigarette.

"It's against school's rules to smoke indoors." I mumbled, smelling the scent of nicotine.

"Whatever." He smirked and before I felt numb, he winked at me.

* * *

**~LCG~**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N – **Aw, thank you guys for the sweet reviews!

**I know, I know...** another update of this chapter? Well, yeah, I got 0 reviews for this chap, so, I will not continue this story until I will have at last 1 review! Please, I beg you, review!

**Description** – _Duude_, are you serious? _Noo_ way, man, GA isn't mine. –tries to talk like Hip Hopper-

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

My head hurt as I opened my eyes. I was still leaning against my locker. I looked up to the ceiling. I shivered as the bright lights blinded me.

I tried to stand up on my weak legs. They trembled as I took few steps away from the lockers. When I turned around to take out my things and lock the locker, a text, written on the locker beside mine, caught my attention.

_We will be back, princess. _

I stared at it for few moments. Before it registered in my mind, I took a napkin from my locker and started to clean off the written text. As I was done my napkin was red. I tried not to think from what the text was written on the locker. I threw the napkin inside the closest trash bin.

I took out my things and closed and locked the locker. Few moments later I was running to the school's exit. When I opened the door, I ran in full speed out of school and school's campus. Some guys were playing football on the yard.

I closed my eyes and ran further. I couldn't remember anything from earlier. It was like someone had erased my mind before that girl, Sumire, leaned toward me. I ignored the yells and cheers. I fallowed with the air's breeze. I didn't stop until I run into somebody.

"Oh my, I'm such a klutz, please, forgive me." I said, stepping away from the person I ran into. As I opened my eyes, I made the biggest mistake in my life. There, in front of me stood another Greek's God. His brown hairs reached till his school's uniform's collar. His green eyes were staring intensive at me. He was tall and well-build. I could dare on my lost mp3 that behind his uniform was six-pack abs. Maybe I was over-using my imagination, but I didn't care. The boy in front of me was my dream boyfriend, the character, which was usually found in the books. He was more than hot and perfect.

I stared at him and he looked back. It felt weird. His face and features seemed somewhere very familiar. I guess it was a déjà vu. He raised his eyebrow, the one, which was pierced, and I froze. It was _him_. He was the guy from my dreams who had different eye and hair color. It was a sign.

"Am, you know what, forget it. I'm sorry." I muttered and ran around him. I didn't look back. Well, I tried, but failed at the corner of last school's building. As I looked back, electric shot me, seeing, how he was looking at my direction. He looked so free, standing there, with his hands in his jeans pockets.

Looking at the goddess, I didn't notice a broken tree's trunk was lying on the path. I tripped over it, crashing down to the floor. The fell took away oxygen from my lungs.

I felt dazzled, feeling, how much my head hurt. Unwanted, I passed out. But when I should see a black mess, I went in a flashback.

_The moon was bright, shining it reflection on the lake's water. I put my right foot in the cold water. I smiled, feeling electricity running through my body. _

_I was alone in this lovely summer's night. _

_Then I heard him. _

_He came slowly. As I looked up, a fifteen year old boy stared at me. He smiled and took few steps closer. I wrapped my hands around his shoulders and gave him my loudest kiss on the cheek. _

"_Finally, I waited for you ten minutes. You have no idea, how mad I'm right now, mister." I whined, giving him another kiss, this time on the lips. "This should be a perfect apologize gift."_

"_Sorry, Ruka wanted to stop me from going on a date with you." He smiled, looking at me with his ruby eyes. _

"_Why Ruka did it? Didn't he tell you that we were over?" I asked, feeling how electricity shot between us as we looked at each other. My little thirteen years old heart was beating in fast rhythms. _

"_It's hard for him to get over you, knowing, that you're his fiancée."_

"_I won't be his fiancée. I see him only as my best friend." I muttered, lowering my gaze away from his eyes._

"_Oh," was all he said. I waited but he was silent. _

"_And, you know that I…" I stopped as he put his hand on my mouth. _

"_Mikan, you know that I like you." He said, turning his head to the right to look at my hazel eyes. _

"_Natsume," I muttered in his hand, feeling, how thousands of butterflies flied inside my chest. No matter how much he said it, it always gave me butterflies in my stomach. _

A soft hand on my cheek woke me up from the flashback. I stared back at those dirty green eyes, which were looking worried.

"Are you okay?" A boy, who looked in my age or a bit older, asked.

"Yeah, thanks. I think I spaced out."

He smiled and stood up, walking few steps away from me and coughed. "Hello, my name is Yuu Tobita, I saw how you fell and passed out."

"Hey," I smiled at Yuu, "my name is Mikan Sakura. Thank you for waking me up." I laughed, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"In which grade are you?"

"Tenth," I said, dusting the sand away from my pants. I took off my glasses to check if they were broken. Everything seemed just fine.

"Glasses can be such a pain in the bottom," he chuckled, "better use contacts, they are easier. They sure are for me."

I smiled at him, not knowing what to say. Our chat was getting lame with every second we stayed silent.

"Be careful next time." He smiled, showing his braced-white teeth.

"Yeah, I will try."

"Mhm, hope to see you soon in the school. FYI, I'm the president of our student's council." He smiled again and ran toward the school's buildings.

I shrugged and stepped over the broken tree's trunk. I ran with all the power I had left, not caring about the itching knee. And as I ran, I remembered the kind of dream I had, when I spaced out. It all seemed so real.

* * *

End Of Chapter

* * *

**A/N** - May contain some grammar errors.

~LCG


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

The clouds were dark and a storm was coming. I could smell it in the air. The smell of rain made shivers ran down my spine.

Anna was sitting on the park's bench. She was eating her cheeseburger. The bag with the **Hesburger** sign on it was dropped in the recycle bin.

"Mikan, what are you doing there?" Anna asked, finishing eating her cheeseburger.

I looked away from the camera's screen. I was taking pictures of the ducks, which were swimming in the lake. "Taking photos," I smiled, moving away from my spot and going closer to Anna.

She smiled and I gave her my camera. "Woah," she yelped, "it's so good."

"Thanks," I smiled, blushing.

"Aw," Anna giggled, "you look so cute when you blush."

"Stop it!" I said, throwing my hands in the air.

"You're so otaku."

I stopped throwing my hands in the air to look at Anna. She titled her head so she could see me better. "What, speechless that I know what otaku means?"

"Kind of."

"My brother used to be crazy with the Japanese comics and animations but then he grew up and gave me all his books of manga and DVD's of anime."

With that Anna started to chat with me about her family and I told her about mine. We talked and talked, till it hit me that it was already eight in the evening.

"Damn, I'm late. Bye Anna," and with that, I ran as fast as I could. If my PE teacher could see this, he would be proud. Oh, so proud.

* * *

"I'm late, I'm late, yeah, yeah, I know it." I said as my mother opened the front door to our house. Her eyes were red and she looked miserable.

"Oh, honey." She said, leaning over me to give a hug. Her hair smelled as forest fruits. I smiled and wrapped my hands around her thin body. As she moved back, I stumbled after her. Somehow, she closed the door and sighed. "You have no idea how worried we were about you, princess."

"Mom, it's okay, I'm okay, as you can see." I said, releasing my grip on her waist.

"Go upstairs, get changed and come back, I will heat up the dinner for you."

"Thanks," I smiled and ran upstairs. In my room, I changed into red T-shirt and blue jeans. As I came back downstairs, daddy was watching TV in the living room and my mom was singing along with her favorite song on the radio. I smiled in my thoughts. No matter how crazy I was, they always were with me.

* * *

"OMG, you can't be serious, Nicky," Natalie shouted, "Just can't."

"I swear, I saw how he made out with his girlfriend at the locker room." Natalie's face paled as her friend told her what she has seen. Their prince has been found exploring his girlfriend's mouth at the dinner time.

Barbie turned around to explore the classroom. As her eyes locked with mine, a smirk appeared on her red-over-done-by-lipstick lips. As she made her way toward my desk, Nicky fallowed her.

"Hey, Clumsy Girl," I looked in her eyes as she spoke, "my friends said that you were talking with Ruka Nogi, is it truth?"

"Yeah," I said, looking down at my notebook.

"Can you do a favor and, like, invite him to my birthday party?"

"You have a mouth, do it by yourself."

"What?"

"I said," I looked up from my notebook, "you have a mouth, so, do it."

"OMG, you're such a bitch for a Shorty like you."

I smiled at her and returned to my notebook.

"Natalie, leave her, she's just on her period." Nicky laughed and high-fived with other barbies.

"Hm, you're probably right," I saw how Natalie's shadow moved closer to me. Her expensive perfume made my nose trills ach.

"So, Clumsy Girl, do we have an agreement?"

I felt how my angriness raised and I was on my limit to do something stupid.

"Frickin' fatty Clumsy Girl, do you hear me?"

"Bitch," It all happened in slow movie. It was a mystery how I looked up and raised my fist. The pain from my fist, which came from punching her, was worth to see fuckin' Barbie's bleeding nose.

I grabbed her by the shoulders and dragged her on my desk. I moved on top of her, pinning her on the desk.

"Bye, bye, Natalie," I smirked and punched her on the face again and again. The adrenaline, which was pumping in my veins, was coming out in full force.

Someone grabbed me by the shoulders and lifted in the air.

"Let me go, fuck, let me go." I yelled, punching the air with my feet.

"Natalie, do you hear me?" Nicky ran up to Natalie who was slowly rising from my desk.

"What the fuck, whore? Who do you think you are for punching me?" Natalie asked, hiding her bleeding nose in her hands.

"I'm your worst nightmare," I snickered, looking at Natalie.

"OMG, she's crazy, a psychopath." Nicky screamed, looking at me with scared eyes.

I smirked, seeing how scared I could make them. It made me feel so damn good.

"Mikan Sakura, please, go to the school principal right now." Mr. Osho, my math's teacher, whispered in my ear as he moved me back on the ground.

I sighed, pushed my brown hair away from my face and took my bag. "Bye, bye, Natalie," I said again, smiling at Natalie as she snarled at me.

"You're going to pay for my nose, Mikan Sakura."

"Woah, you know my name?" I looked at her, feeling kind of funny.

She glared at me and took Nicky's napkin to clean her bleeding nose.

"You will need a doctor for that, sweet pie." I said and walked out the class to hear Natalie's angry scream.

As I walked down the hallway, my vision blurred. Suddenly my body felt very hot and my mouth was dry. I leaned against the closest wall and slid down it. I removed my bag from my shoulders and put it beside me. I felt dizzy, hearing how the door at the first floor opened and how the fly in the air slowly flied closer me.

I closed my eyes and sighed. My fist still burned and I cried in pain. "Damn," I muttered and leaned my head closer to my knees. The clock on the wall at the main hall ticked loudly, echoing around the school.

In second, I thought I could hear almost everything. The sound from the classrooms, the water, which was running down the water pipes in toilet, the heartbeats, the flies, the clock, the wind inside and outside the school, the loudly car horns on the street. I could heart everything.

And don't forget the footsteps, which were coming closer me. I opened my eyes and looked up. As I looked at him, I wanted to yell, scream, jump up and hug him. I didn't know why I had the want to do it.

"Why are you always near me?" I asked him, slowly standing up.

He only smiled and gave me his hand for help. I took it and a wave of want washed over me. I let a yelp escape my mouth as he made stronger his grip on my hand. He wasn't the gentle prince anymore.

"Finally," he said as he stepped closer to me. I was pushed back against the wall. He put his hands against the wall beside my shoulders, enclosing me.

I made a funny sound as his head came closer to mine.

"Finally, Mikan Sakura," he looked down at my tightened fists, "you're back."

I widened my eyes and gasped as he looked back at me. His blue orbs were turned into red and sharp fangs came out his gums. He was a vampire. The thought paralyzed my mind. I couldn't move. My heartbeat rose and suddenly I had a very weird urge to push him away from me.

"Let me go," I whispered, looking at his red eyes.

"Ah, how I love the devilish tone in your voice, sweetie." He smiled and removed one hand from the wall to run it down my neck. It stopped at the scratch which I made few days ago. "Shit."

I only blinked before he snarled and pushed himself off me. Then he was gone.

"Bye, bye," I muttered, "Ruka Nogi."

I snickered and looked at the ground. I was back. _I was back_. I blinked and looked at my hand. I froze as I looked at my nails. In the place of my nails were claws which made long scratched inside of my palm. This couldn't be fucking serious.

* * *

**A/N- **Woah, finally, something interesting is going to happen. What's wrong with Mikan? And why did Ruka disappear seeing the scratch, which Mikan 'made in sleep'? Find out in next chapter!

Review, please.

**~LCG **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

* * *

I blinked few times and looked at my other hand. Those things were at my other hand too. Again, a yelp escaped my lips as I started to tremble. I needed to get away from the school, and fast.

I leaned down and took my backpack from ground. When I got it, I spun around and literally flied out my school. I ran, ran and ran till I reached the bus stop. I hide my hands in my jeans pockets.

I stood in front of the sign of the bus stop and trembled. I was scared. Fuck, wouldn't you be scared if you found out that your nails are sharp and too long. I thanked the God that my nails didn't cut my jeans.

When my bus arrived, I jumped in and looked for a place to sit. I sat beside a girl with much over-used make up. Just glancing at her made me feel weird. Her eyes looked like a black holes, which were burning inside a book. I looked at the book's cover and froze.

_Interview with vampire._

My lips trembled as I remembered how Ruka's brilliant teeth turned into monster's fangs. The girl moved her book on her knees and looked at me. Her black eyes changed into violet color as I looked at her closely. She smiled and I stared at her. Then her eyes slid down to my jeans pockets. I slowly looked down and froze. The claws made a cut on my jeans and now, out of the cuts, back at me were staring my usual nails.

"A bit over-used jeans?" The girl asked me, snickering. I blushed and shrugged. "My name is Hotaru, by the way. What's yours?"

"Mikan," I said and Hotaru's eyes turned darker. _What? Did I say something wrong?_

"It's such a pleasure to meet you, Mikan Sakura."

"Huh?" I asked but she stood up and walked away. How the heck she knew my name? That was the question, which never came out my head.

* * *

"Oh mi gosh, Mikan," shouted Anna as I walked in the sport hall of the Olympic Sport Centre. Our town was proud to have such a building.

"Hey," I smiled, putting my bag besides hers and sitting down beside her. She smiled at me with a smile that almost reached her ears.

"How was your day today?"

"It was awful," I said. "Please, someone shoot me."

Anna laughed together with Nonoko. Nonoko was shy and very, very quiet. She was Anna's best friend from their childhood. But I didn't know why, talking with her, I got the feeling that she was from different world. Her fashion style was kind of different from others. Someone would describe it as _weird_. If someone from our studio said it, Anna shrieked and yelled at that person about every person right to have style, which describes the person the best. After the incident Nonoko didn't talk with Anna for a week, because Anna, with her wonderful speech agreed, that Nonoko is weird.

"It can't be that bad, Mikan." Anna smiled, taking off her T-shirt. "Don't worry, the hell will end soon."

"Only one week," I sighed. "and then hello holly summer."

Nonoko yawned and sat beside Anna on the chair. She was already changed in sweat pants, black T-shirt with a cat on it, who said "Looking for me?" and black sneakers.

"I hate summer. It sucks so bad that I can't describe it."

I stared at Nonoko and Anna only giggled. She changed her T-shirt to yellow shirt with teddy bear in the middle of it.

"Oh my gosh," came deep and jet humorous voices from the entrance. "Kaname, girls are stripping for us."

"Go to hell," Nonoko said, looking at the two guys, who came in the sport hall.

"Who's moody today?" The taller guy with a blue tattoo on his cheek asked, as he put his bag in the next row of chairs after ours.

"Tsubasa," Anna said, taking off her jean's belt. "Stop it."

"Baby, you're hurting me." Tsubasa smirked, putting his hand near the place, where his heart was.

"Had someone told you that you're freaking annoying?" Nonoko asked, turning around in her seat to get a better look of Tsubasa.

"You're this first, Nono." He winked at her, making her blush a little.

"Idiot," Nonoko murmured, jumping up from her seat to do little warming up.

The other guy, Kaname, just smiled and walked past me to second row of chairs beside Tsubasa.

"Where are others from our crew?" Tsubasa asked as he took of his shirt to show some delicious looking muscles. I took a quick sneak peek at Anna's and Nonoko's reaction to this show. They both were staring at him.

"Mikan," Anna whispered. "I must be dreaming."

"Stop staring at him." I whispered to Anna. She nodded and turned around to face the stage, which was decorated. After three days we will have a final concert for our friends and family. I sighed, knowing that I will only have my family at the concert.

Someone poked me on the shoulder. I looked back at the second row of chairs and met pair of brown eyes. He smiled at me, kind of friendly and nodded to the door way. I turned around and smiled, seeing how Catherina, my twenty three year old hip hop tutor, came in and looked at us.

"Wow, where are the others?" She asked, coming toward us with her bright-sunny smile. I liked her to bits. She was modern, cool and awesome.

"We have no idea," said Kaname, as he walked past me and joined Nonoko, doing warm ups. Anna pulled her jeans off and looked inside her bag, searching for her sweat pants. I sighed and stiffed as Catherina places her bag beside mine. With one zip she opened her jacket and took it off. Then, with one glance, she was in her sport bra and after few seconds she was done. Standing in her black T-shirt, white sneakers and pale sweat pants, she smiled at me and went to the stage.

I gulped and looked at my bag, which still was closed. I opened it and took out my T-shirt and my new sweat pants, which my mom bought me last week. I opened the buttons of my blouse and took it off. The cold air, which came from the opened window in the hall, made me shiver. I felt like cold hands touched my bare shoulders. Maybe my imagination right now was working in non-stop, this way I felt some cold hands and hot breath on my neck.

"Hey, Mikan," Strange, the voice never called me and never sound like Tsubasa Aidou. I turned around and looked at him, the beautiful creature, who liked to tease me every Hip Hop lesson.

"Hey, Tsubasa," I said, smiling at him. I didn't have a thing for him and he had nothing toward me. He was taken. Indeed, taken by the cutest and most charming girl in our school. Her name was Misaki Harada, I usually saw her at the hallway but we never talked.

"Have you made your own solo?" He asked, removing his cold hands from my shoulders. I pulled on my T-shirt and smiled at him again.

"No, I haven't," I said and then looked at him in the eyes. "Have you?"

"Not really," he smiled. "School is killing me and I have no time thinking about Hip-Hop right now. In fact, I should be studying right now for exams. But knowing a guy like me, I'm better going for a par-_ti_."

"Yeah," I smiled, keeping my cool frame on my face. Then Kaname asked something to Tsubasa, making him move away from me.

_Thank God,_ I thought, turning around and pulled down my jeans to get dressed into my lovely sweat pants. When I put my feet in my sweet pink sneakers, I joined the warming ups. Soon Catherina came back from stage and we started to dance our crew dance.

* * *

At the evening, when I was in my room, I checked my fingers again. They seemed so fragile, so innocent. How could they turn into claws? I shook my hands few times but nothing changed.

_How I get them?_ I thought, shaking my hands in non-stop.

I sighed, stopping shaking them and felt on the bed's covered mattress. I sniffed, looking at the ceiling. My eyes watered and it got harder to breathe. I cried out and buried my head into the closest pillow.

After crying I decided to read a book. Books usually helped me to skip the sad feelings. Books used to give me a second chance to feel, how it would be, living in a skin of different person.

As I walked to the bookcase, a pink notebook caught my attention. I smiled as I remembered what it was. The pink notebook was my secret diary. I haven't wrote there anything for three years. I took it out from the bookcase and opened it. On the first page was a picture of me. I was smiling and my braces were shinning in the light. I was thirteen then. As I opened the next page, very gently written text greeted me.

_My mom threw away my previous diary, this way I needed to start a new one. _

I stared at the sentence and blinked few times. I couldn't remember that I wrote something like that. I read further the text from the first page and I stopped at the last sentence.

_I really miss __**them**__. I have no idea why my mom doesn't let me hang out with them anymore. _

_Note for myself – Check the last page. _

I closed my notebook and opened it from the ending. There was a picture of me and some teenagers. They were blurry, expect me. I stared at the picture. I couldn't remember anyone from the picture. They all seemed as strangers for me. And, of course, I couldn't remember the smiley me, who I was back then.

I took it out and looked closely. They all seemed very familiar. I had a feeling that I had seen them somewhere. It took me few minutes to realize, that they were from my dreams. From those crazy nightmares, that haunted me every night.

My hands started to shake and I let the picture fall to the ground. Those people were real, they lived, unknown to me. But where were they, was a mystery for me. I couldn't figure why my mother didn't let me hang out with them while they were here or while I was with them.

"_Mikan, I'm sure, you will have a lot of friends in this school."_

I yelped, hearing her voice talking in my head. My own mother wished that I would have friends in this city and in the same time she took me away from my real friends. Those teens in the picture seemed pretty rebellious.

_Maybe my mom didn't want me become like that. _I thought about it and sighed. It was the past, why did I care so much about it?

I kneeled down to take the picture. Then I stood up and took a pencil from my backpack and at the back of the picture I wrote WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?

Then I put the picture on my desk and closed the notebook, putting it back at the bookcase.

After doing my homework, I went to sleep. This time I dreamed about me, being little. I was running around the yard of my previous house. I have seen the pictures of it. It was a lovely house with two floors. The color of the house walls was white. I was running in my white dress. I felt like a bride before the ceremony. I was spinning and running until I run into him, my best friend. I knew his scent this way I didn't have to look up to see him. But I did, I looked up and screamed. His face was blurry. I cried and hugged him.

I even couldn't recognize my best friend's face.

* * *

**A/N – **We're moving on with this story. Like, finally!

This chapter may contain some grammatical errors.

Review, please.

I don't bite. :D Big thanks and hugs to those people, who story alerted and favored this story. Cupcake for JustinneXD! :)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

* * *

"Mikan, please," Yuka Sakura said, closing her eyes to relax. "Turn off the MTV. You know how much I hate rap."

I nodded and reached for the remote control. I pushed the red button on it and my TV turned off.

"I'm going to read a book." I said, standing up from the couch. Talking with my mom was the last thing I wanted to do after reading my diary.

"Don't read at the dark, it's bad for your eyes." I nodded and walked up the stairs. I walked in my sunny room and smiled, seeing one sun bunny on my wall. Finally, there was only two weeks left till summer.

Only two crazy, boring and annoying weeks, full of final exams and then we're out from the hell.

I sat at my bed and looked at the mirror, which was kind of dusty. _I should clean it. _In the bathroom I took my lovely yellow towel and put it in the bath under cold water tap. When the towel was damp, I took it out from the bath and went to my room.

I put the wet towel on my mirror and cleaned it. The dust cleared away and I smiled at my reflection.

When I opened my favorite book to read, hours passed away like second and soon I realized that it was night.

All weekend I spend in home, getting ready for final exams.

* * *

_Take your shirt off_

_A aaa a a .. Take your shirt off  
A aaa a a .. Take your shirt off  
A aaa a a .. Take your shirt off_

_Twist it in the air like a mother fucking helicopter_

The lights shone on us. We moved like a puppet dolls and everyone in the hall were watching us. It felt so damn good. I smiled, laughed and grinned every time we started a new dance combination in our crew's dance.

In this moment I realized how much I love dancing. The feeling, which you get dancing, was indescribable.

I saw how happy was my family, sitting in the third row and photographing us.

"Smile, Mikan," I heard Anna whisper. "Next week the summer starts."

I smiled the widest smile I could even make. I was happy because summer was my favorite time.

* * *

_Exams are over, hallelujah! _

I smiled at Anna's text message on my phone's display. It was the truth, exams were over. In front of us were three long months.

_I know! Wanna hang out with me today?_

It took few minutes for her to replay.

_Sure. Let's meet at __Picturicka at six, ok?_

_Sure._

I blocked my mobile phone's buttons and put it back in my bag.

* * *

"I hate you, Mikan Sakura." Anna laughed, eating her second ice cream from _Nestlé_.

"Why?" I asked, looking how she ate Apple ice cream flavor.

"You make me do things I shouldn't do." She looked at me with her crystal blue eyes.

"That's way I'm your best friend." I smiled at Anna. She nodded and continued eating her ice cream.

"Oh," Anna started. "A guy behind you is staring at you."

I turned around and meet a pair of green eyes. He was smiling while looking at me. I blinked and he smirked.

"He's totally flirting with you." Anna said, still eating her ice cream.

"No, he's not." I said and stood up. "I'm going to toilet."

"Okay," Anna smiled. "I will wait you right here, at this spot."

"Don't miss me." I smiled and blew her my imaginary kiss. As I walked away from our table, the guy, who was sitting behind me, stood up. He went to different direction and I breathed in.

_Stop being so paranoid, Mikan!_

When I reached woman toilets, I looked into one of the five mirrors and checked my make-up. Everything looked just good. I went in one of the toilet cabins and tried to lock it but the switch didn't work.

I sighed and left the switch. I was the only one in the toilet, after all. After few moments I was walked outside the cabin to yelp in surprise. On the island of silks was sitting the same guy from the ice cream shop. He was looking at me with his intense green eyes.

I smiled at him and walked to the door. When I tried to push them open, they were locked. I tried again but the door didn't let me out.

"Leave it," the guy said and jumped off the island. "You will not open them."

I glanced at him and asked, "How do you know?"

"Because I locked them, you have no idea what a pain it was." He smirked and stepped few steps toward me.

"Leave me alone."

"Never," he said and stepped another few steps toward me. "You have no idea how long I waited for this."

"I will scream if you touch me." I warned him and hit at the door. "Someone, help me."

"Come on, babe, please, don't act like you don't know me."

"I have never seen you."

"Now, do you remember me?" He closed his eyes and put his hand on my shoulder. I felt some kind of feeling inside my chest. Suddenly, I felt cold and tired. I opened my eyes to stare into crimson eyes. His hair had turned in raven black color. And then, I remembered him.

He was one of the teenager's in my diary's picture.

"Natsume," I whispered, feeling dumbfounded.

* * *

**A/N- **Mikan does not remember anything from the earlier meets of her and Natsume. I hope you liked this chapter. Please, review.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N – **This chapter is written as a flash back. This chapter tells what happened with Mikan and Natsume three years ago.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

* * *

_Why did you change?_

_Why did you bend and break?_

_When the water turned to wine, did it feel the same?_

* * *

"Natsume," I said, smiling at his mirror's reflection. He was my best friend. Natsume was fifteen year old teenager who I met seven months ago at the playground. He was looking after his little sister, while I was sitting at the bench and looking at the children who were enjoying summer in the sandbox.

We started to chat after his sister's ball accidentally hit my head.

Corny. But life is full of surprises.

We met every night at the lake close to my home. It was our little secret. We used to walk by the path beside the lake. We even engraved our names in one tree beside the path. We promised that we would be best friends forever. What a stupid idea it was.

Lately, I got sick feeling, thinking about Natsume. He was almost in every thought of mine. In books they would describe this feeling as a crush.

How could I have a crush on my best friend?

To stop thinking about Natsume, I started to walk around alone. It took me one week to find Ruka. Ruka was in the same age as Natsume. He had blond hair, ocean blue eyes and a sweet smile that could make every heart melt. Too bad that the heart melting didn't work on me. Once, I brought Ruka home. It was the worst idea ever. My mother started to like him after first word he spoke. Worse, she was obsessed with him.

To me, Ruka was a close friend. Maybe you could call him as my best friend. I tried to do anything to remove Natsume from my thoughts.

It wasn't like Natsume stopped to call me or meet me, when I was meeting Ruka. We just became more distant. Or maybe it was me who wanted to become more distant with him?

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, still looking at the mirror.

"I wanted to talk with you." He said, coming closer to me.

"Spill it out," I smiled and turned around to look at him. "I'm the Miss Curiosity."

"I want to talk with you private."

I raised my eyebrow and smiled, "Sure, just give me time to get dressed."

After dressing up, I stood outside with Natsume in my yellow dress. It reached my knees and it was from cotton.

Natsume smiled at me before saying, "There is something wrong with me."

"What do you mean?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Just watch," he said and walked to the lake. I fallowed him until he stopped walking at the beginning of lake and started to take off his shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't worry," he looked at me and smirked. "I will not rape you."

"Then what are you-" he took of his jeans and walked in the water.

"Hey, Natsume, if you're here for swimming, then I'm not interested.

He didn't response, just keep walking. I tried to bring him back. Tried. I took off my shoes and ran into the water. When I put the first step in the icy cold water, everything in me froze. The water suddenly changed in red color. I screamed, and looked for Natsume. He wasn't in the sight anymore.

"Natsume," I whispered.

"Natsume!" I screamed and ran further in the water. I started to swim, not caring about my yellow dress. I sank under the water but couldn't see anything. When I got out the water, the red color was gone. Natsume wasn't in the sight anywhere.

I panicked and started to cry. The tears came and came. I couldn't stop the tears. My best friend just drowned in the water and everything I could do was to cry. I was so pathetic. The dress stick on my skin and I felt like damsel in distress.

"Natsume, are you there?" I asked for the last time.

No one answered me. I spun around and swam back on the ground. I had no idea how I will tell Natsume's parents that his son died.

"_Hello, I'm sorry to announce but your son just died, wanting to show me something in the lake."_

That just didn't work. No one can have the guts to tell someone that their son or daughter just died. I didn't have the guts.

When I was outside the lake, I felt cold. My teeth were trembling and my feet were frozen. This was the worst day of my life.

When I searched for my shoes, I realized that they were gone. I blinked few times before falling in panic.

_Where, the heck, are my shoes?_

I walked around the path beside the lake but found nothing. My shoes have disappeared just like Natsume. Being dumbfounded, I felt on my knees on the cold ground. It was March and yet, the ground was cold. I hugged myself and told myself not to cry.

A sound of breaking branch made me look up. The first thing I noticed was the blood. The blood was dripping from the branch on the green grass. I was scared to look further.

_Look further, Mikan._

I stared in one spot to understand what I just thought. It wasn't my thought. My eyes widened and I started to tremble, feeling sick. Somehow, I looked further to see a silhouette of a human. At last I thought that it was a human.

On the person's shoulders was attached something I couldn't describe. It was like two long sticks were stuck on his shoulders.

"Who are you?" I asked, looking up at the branch. No one answered. I stood up and drained my eyes in my dress to look better at the branch. A drop of blood felt on my face. My eyes widened and I screamed.

The wind started to blew more and my dress got crumpled. I cried out before a long shadow blocked the sunlight for me.

I looked up again and saw a pair of wings. They were black and the blood was slowly ticking from them. The wings owner was staring at me with his ruby eyes. It took me few moments to understand who the creature that was staring at me was. I screamed in shock and ran away bare footed. I heard how the wings flew in the air, fallowing me. I felt like in horror movie. There would be no happy ending to my life.

I started to run slower, knowing that I will face the hedge soon. There would be no place for me to hide. I gulped and spun around to face the monster. He flew down on the ground and stood straight on the ground. The black wings, which wrapped around him, made it harder to look at his face.

"What do you want from me?" I asked as my voice was shaking like a guitar's string.

"Mikan," he said it in such a calm tone that it made me sick. "I wanted to show you who I am."

"Who are you, then?" I asked, shaking more in fear.

"It's hard to explain."

"Tell me, Natsume."

He came closer to me, put his cold hand on my cheek and slowly caressed it. His soft hand went in circles on my cheek and his black wings surrender me, allowing me to hug him. I looked in his ruby eyes and the tears came out again. In front of me was my best friend, who just turned out to be a winged monster. I closed my eyes and hugged him.

And yet, knowing that he wasn't a human didn't change the fact that I liked him. It didn't change our friendship. We were best friends no matter what.

"Mikan," Natsume whispered in my ear, slowly stroking my brown hair. "You know how much I love you."

I sighed, smelling in his magical scent that made me feel good. Very, very good, in fact. "I love you too, Natsume, no matter if you're going to kill me right now." I laughed, trying to hide the fear, which he made with his soft, dark wings.

There was a long pause before someone of us spoke.

"You won't tell me who you are, right?" I looked up and stared at his ruby eyes. We looked at each other for billion minutes. He looked so calm, so handsome that it made my heart flutter. I felt how my cheeks turned warmer. I felt safe in his arms.

Natsume smiled back at me and leaned closer to me.

_You will run away from me._

I stared at him, searching for an answer in his face or eyes. There was nothing.

"How did you do that?" I asked, wondering how he got into my mind and thoughts. Wait, could he read mind?

"I can do that from my birth."

"Then why are you sticking in my head right now?" I asked, slowly releasing myself from his embrace. It felt weird when I accidentally touched his wings.

"I didn't find the reason to do that for seven months. You could say that I was taking break from," he smirked and touched his wings. "This."

"Is your sister the same?"

"Yes," he replied. "My family has been always like this."

"Why are you living in-" I tried to find the right words to ask my question. "- this world?"

"We have always lived in Earth, only to people, when we are in this form, we are invisible. Of course, there's a dimension for us too, it's just too far away from Earth and if we want to go there, we need to take a human from the Earth with us."

"Weird," I said, titling my head to look in Natsume's eyes. "Why can I see you?"

"Because I want you to see the real me."

"When you will tell me who you are?"

"Promise that you won't run away?"

"Pinky promise," I giggled, knowing that from angel I won't be scared.

"I'm a _demon_."

This sentence turned my world upside down. It made me froze. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came outside. Demon is a creature of the Devil. He couldn't be my best friend. He couldn't be my crush.

I took a step back and saw how shadows felt on Natsume's face. He knew what I would do next. I could read it from his eyes.

_Get out of my mind!_

He closed his eyes and breathed in. His wings rose up and he jumped in the air. He flew away and left me alone.

I betrayed him. I betrayed my best friend.

I ran home and got lectured by my mother about losing my shoes. I would have felt better if she lectured me how bad is to betray a best friend.

* * *

**A/N – **Ruka is a vampire and Natsume is a demon. Will they be friends or will they be enemies? That's a thing you need to find out.

For your information Mikan is thirteen year old at this chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

**A****/N- **I promise, this is the last flashback chapter. I had a writer's block at the beginning of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

* * *

Months passed and I was still alone. My best friend was ignoring my calls and e-mails. I felt cold all the time. Sometimes, weird nightmares were haunting me. They usually involved Natsume.

I couldn't tell my mother about those dreams. She wouldn't understand me.

It all happened in Monday. I was sitting on a bench in our personal flower garden when Ruka Nogi came to me and told me that my mother had called him and asked if he wanted to visit me. He agreed and came as fast as he could.

"What's wrong with you, princess?" he asked as he sat beside me on the bench.

_What was wrong with me?_ Everything was wrong. Everything was so screwed up and wrong that I couldn't even understand what to do next.

"Nothing, Ruka," I said and turned my gaze back at the flowers. "Why are you calling me princess?"

"Aren't you a princess? As far as I know, everybody in our school thinks that this house," he said, pointing at the mansion. "Is a castle, which makes you the little, pretty princess."

I felt how my cheeks got hotter and I gulped, not knowing what to do. Ruka was always like that. Flirting, smiling and sweet talking with me. Just like a prince who wants to cheer his princess up.

But the princess heart couldn't response to the prince as long as her heart belonged to the dark knight.

"Please, don't say that, Ruka." I whispered and closed my eyes to relax and listen to the sound of the wind. It relaxed my nerves in a good way.

Just because my family was rich didn't mean that I was spoiled, little princess. I frowned and saw how Ruka's face changed its expression. I really had not the mood to talk with him. Why can't he leave me alone?

"Listen, Mikan, what's wrong with you? Your mom told me that you are acting very strange these months. You know that you're my best friend." He said and placed his hand on mine which I put on the wooden bench before he sat beside me.

"I'm sorry, Ruka, but that's not your business."

"Is that thanks to Natsume?" he asked, shifting on the bench.

"No," I said and looked back at him. "Why do you care so much?"

"Because I like you very much, Mikan Sakura. And I'm worried to hear from your mother that you are acting strange these months. I'm worried about you."

It could be the sweetest confession in my life. Ruka Nogi, my school's charming prince, my best friend, admitted that he really liked me. And to it I could only smile. I stood up and turned to face him while he was sitting on the bench.

"I'm sorry, Ruka. I like someone else."

And with that I ran away like a scared fool.

* * *

"Mikan, what's wrong with you?" Yuka asked, walking in my room with laundry basket in her hands. She was cleaning the house before the party my family made every year when the summer started.

I ignored her question and played with my Ipod while she searched for dirty clothes in my room. I tried to understand her while the Killers were singing their songs in my ears.

"There is going to be some teenagers too. They are a bit older than you but I hope that you will have good time with them." Yuka smiled and was about to leave the room before she turned around and asked me the question.

"Is there something wrong with you and Natsume? I haven't seen him here for more then three months."

"I don't know," I said as I stopped my Ipod. "We haven't talked."

She only nodded and went outside from my room. I stared at my door attached wallpaper. The band Muse was smiling back at me. I sighed and turned around to continue listening to my Ipod.

* * *

The party was freaking boring. I couldn't find any teenagers in the guest room. It was filled with woman and men in my parent age. I felt like an outsider between them.

"Oh my god, finally," I heard a high cheep behind me. I turned around and came face to face with green eyed girl. Her eyes were boring holes in my face and she shrieked, "I found another teenager around my age."

I tried to smile as she wrapped her hands around my thin body. I didn't like being that close to a complete stranger. This way I tried to get away from her hug.

"Come, come, I will show you my gang." The girl said and took my hand to lead me somewhere. "I'm Sumire Shoda, you must be Mikan Sakura?"

"Yeah," I nodded and froze when we stopped in front of few teenagers. They were looking stunning. The first person I noticed was a boy with honey blond hair, his eyes were hazel and he was staring at me with a weird grin on his face. He was kind of pale.

"Koko, stop staring at Mikan." Sumire laughed and walked closer to punch him in his arm.

"Sorry, mademoiselle," he smirked and looked back at me. "My name is Koko and you're looking pretty nice."

"Koko," Sumire whispered and Koko just grinned even more. They were glowing with such a nice friendship glow that it made me to smile.

"Yo," said a guy who sat next to Koko. His hair was almost in the same color as Koko's. You could say that they looked almost like twins. They were grinning, laughing and trying to talk as much as we did. You could call them 'Gossip Boys'.

And for the first time in my life, I had fun at my family's party.

Until the accident happened.

I was getting ready to take a shower when the light went off. I was left in pitch blackness. The first sound I heard was the scratching. They were weird noises that your cat could make as he scratched your armchair.

I tried to reach the bathroom's closes wall with my hands. I reached out but all I felt was the emptiness. It was like someone had removed the walls and the door. I walked further and further but the other wall didn't appear even after ten minutes.

_What the hell?_

"Indeed, what the hell?"

I turned around to face the darkness. I could swear that someone just answered to my question.

"Who is there?" I asked as my voice shake. I was scared from the dark, even if I was thirteen year old.

No one answered, leaving me breathless. What if I had imagined it? I grinned in the dark, realizing that I was getting crazy. After all, who has a best friend who's a demon? Who is haunted by weird nightmares?

The answer to my questions was simple. It was Mikan Sakura.

"Poor baby, no one understands you. Your best friend wants to kill you and your so called prince charming is ready to do everything, just to be with you. I pity you." I said, staring at the darkness until I put my hand on my mouth and gasped. Those weren't my words.

"It would be better if you wouldn't have been born in this world. Imagine how your best friends would feel. They would be happy, living in their own worlds. Your mother would have better life because lately it seems that Mr. Whisky is her only friend. Sadly, it seems that you don't have a girlfriend. What a shame. But on the other hand, it's easier to do this."

Something hit my head, very hard. I fell to the floor and realized that it was wet. My head spun around as the light came back. I stared at the water on the floor. It colored in red color. The water was all around me. It was freezing my legs and arms.

"Mikan," someone whispered very close to my ear. I looked at the left to see a girl around my age. She was staring at me with her violet eyes. A sweet smile appeared on her lips as she realized that I was staring back at her.

"Who are you?" I whispered when she leaned more closely.

"I'm the Death Angel and you're my first task." She smiled and gripped my neck with her cold hands. I gasped from the lack of air.

And then I fainted in the cold water.

* * *

**A/N **– At last chapter I got _veryvery_ many reviews. Wow, thank you. I really appreciate them.

On next chapter we will go back to Chapter Seventeen.

And if you think that you had a Déjà-vu feeling, reading the accident part - a small part of the accident is described at Chapter Five as Mikan's nightmare.

~LCG


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

* * *

Almost everything came back as a hard punch in my face. Names that I didn't know somehow were inside my head. My head was spinning and my vision was blurry. I fell to the floor and started to gasp for air and sweat started to come from my forehead.

I couldn't keep gasping for air so I did the cleverest thing. I put two fingers in my mouth till they reached the gag reflex. I threw up on the toilet's floor. After another threw up, someone placed a hand on my back.

A cold shiver ran within my whole body. I felt sick and numb. And he was making the things uglier.

"Please, don't." I whispered before coughing. The hand was removed immediately.

After few minutes the sickness was over. I breathed in and closed my eyes. My head was still spinning.

"Mikan, are you better?"

His voice was too familiar. Too close and too important. I didn't want to face him. Even not after three years.

"Mikan, don't ignore me."

I can't see you, I can't hear you. Go away, my worst nightmare.

"Mikan, you can't ignore me."

Get lost, get lost. My life was better without you. Get lost.

There was a silence. A weird silence that made me look up from the floor. As I slid past his legs, waist, and body and reached his neck, I was afraid to look more. The vein which was weirdly pulsing on his neck made my stomach twist. But I went past my fears and looked into burning red eyes. It looked like in color of lava. The color was so alive that I shivered. I was afraid from him. So afraid that the first thing that came in my mind was apologizes.

"Please," I whispered, uncontrolled. "I beg you, forgive me."

It all happened so fast that I even couldn't blink. First, I felt the soft lips on mine. Everything in me spun around. The warmth from those lips made my body shiver. My legs went numb as I sighed against his lips.

It reminded me the day before four years. It was sunny summer's day and I was playing together with Natsume. That year my mother didn't care about my obsession with Natsume. Every day we spent together at that summer. We liked to play hide and seek. It was till the day Natsume brought friend with him. Her name was Luna. She was pretty. In fact, she still is the prettiest girl I have ever seen. She had blond and long hair. Her blue eyes remind me of ocean.

While we were playing hide and seek, Luna tripped over her feet when she was running. Natsume ran out of his hiding place to see what happened with her. The next moment I remembered was the kiss. How Luna took him by his shirt's collar and brought him closer.

I didn't tell him that I see the kiss back then. But I did ask him if he had kissed a girl. Our talk ended with my first kiss.

Funny how I remembered it while I was kissing him. It was like he was my personal diary. If I touched or saw him, I remembered my past. Past, that was mystically erased from my brain.

A loud knock on the door brought me back to the real world. I opened my eyes and shivered as I looked back at the green eyed boy. I moved away from him and stared at him. He smirked, stood up from the floor and went to the door.

He opened them and Anna came rushing into the bathroom. Her face was red as she looked at me.

"Why was the door locked? And why the hell are you chilling on the floor?"

I wanted to answer but couldn't. Natsume came closer to Anna from the behind. He wrapped his hands around her waist but it seemed like Anna didn't even notice him. She only stared at me with raised eyebrow, waiting for my answer.

"I wanted to chill?" I tried to fake a laugh but Anna just rolled her eyes.

"Get up, lazy girl. I got bored waiting for you as the hot guy went away from the café."

Natsume raised his eyebrow and a smirk appeared on his face. "Can I play with her?" He asked me, removing his hands from her waist.

I sighed, looked at the floor and nodded. After all, I wanted to see what he meant with the play thing.

Natsume grabbed Anna's head in his hands and her brown eyes turned into white. I felt how my eyed widened at the sigh of Anna. It was painful to look at her, how her body become lifeless and fell in Natsume's arms.

"What are you doing, Natsume?" I asked as my voice shivered from the fear.

"Just wanted to play, sugar." He smirked and his eyes turned back in the crimson color. His fingers slid down Anna's cheeks and neck. They stopped at her neck and he leaned closer to her neck. He opened his mouth and licked her neck as it was some kind of lollipop for him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

He looked up and stared at me with his burning crimson red eyes. "Will you shut up?"

I startled and whispered, "Don't. Hurt. Her."

He winked and opened his mouth. His teeth looked very sharp. Weirdly sharp for human's mouth. He bite her neck with them. According to the books, there should be blood. In blood place something yellow and shining came out the bitten place.

"This is human energy." Natsume whispered as he sucked the shining thing inside his mouth. "We use it as our dinner."

_We use it as our dinner._

Who were we? What he was talking about? I wanted to ask it. But a loud crash sound got my attention from him to the toilet's mirrors. They all were broken in some places. As I looked in one of the mirrors, I could only see myself.

"Don't tell me that you don't remember who I am."

There was a scream of Anna's voice and I turned around as a fox that had smelled bunny's blood. The blood ran down his blue jeans. He had turned around while I wasn't looking. His back was stiff. His head was lowered.

I took a few steps to the left, trying to get past him to see why he had hide Anna from my sight. The blood had gone till floor. Now, under Natsume was a little puddle of blood.

"Natsume, what are you doing?" I asked as I took few steps closer to Natsume.

He jolted his head up as blood drops from his lips fell in the air. Anna's body fell to the floor as I cried out in the air. I closed my eyes as the tiring sound made me shiver and something soft wrapped around my cold body. It made me feel safe for few seconds.

I opened my eyes and stared at Natsume who was looking at me with his intense gaze. The other part of the night, when he told me who he was, filled the blank space in my head.

"This can't be real." I whispered, closing my eyes as Natsume's soft, black wings caressed my face,

"It is, my doll," he whispered and stepped closer.

"Is Anna going to be okay?"

"Yeah, after few minutes she will wake up."

"Good," I smiled, not knowing what to say. He smirked, leaned closer to me and asked, "Who are we, Mikan?"

"I only know you for twenty minutes." I whispered, looking away from his face. He had too perfect cheek bone and lips. The worst was that his lips looked so soft and tasty.

What the hell was wrong with me?

Natsume smirked and coughed, trying to hide the laugh. I raised my eyebrow and looked at him.

"I can read your mind," he smirked as I blushed. He sighed as Anna cried out in her unconscious state. "She will wake up soon and she will remember nothing that happened after she stepped inside here. Say that she fainted."

"What are you going to do?" I asked, not understanding why Natsume started to sound kind of nervous.

"I'm going to leave."

It sounded so easy. He will leave me after making me remember who he was. He will bring me back to the boring life of mine. He will leave me.

"No, please, don't leave me." I said as tears started to fell from my eyes.

"Baby," Natsume said after leaning closer to kiss my cheek. "You have no idea what I had to experience when you left me. This is only small part about the payback."

And with that, he disappeared, leaving me alone. The blood disappeared from the floor and I sighed. Anna mumbled something before she opened her eyes and stood up.

"What happened with me?"

"You fainted and I tried to wake you up but you didn't wake up."

"Oh," was all Anna said as she stoop up. She looked around the toilet and turned back to me. "Will we leave this place?"

"Yeah, I really would like that." I smiled and took my bag from the toilet's island. As I opened it, a white paper fell out of my bag. It was wrapped up and I decide to unwrap it. There was drawn a red tulips. The hands, that hold the tulips, were covered in blood.

* * *

**A/N** - I don't know why but I freaking love stories with a little drama on them. Now, don't think that Natsume is crazy romantic here. He isn't. But someone other is.

**Why Mikan let Natsume kiss her**? – Because she knows that he will not hurt her in any way. They were best friends and I doubt that you would slap your friend who kisses you on the lips. And no, no French kiss here.

Thank you for the reviews.

~LCG


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

* * *

He didn't come back even when September started.

All summer I spend in hopes to see him again. I was crawling to remember my past again. Somehow, I managed to get the information why I couldn't remember anything before I had thirteen years.

It was an accident. I fell from my cousin's horse and hit my head on the ground in the summer when I had thirteen years.

My mom also told me why we moved away. It was because she didn't want me to remember how I lost my memory.

I couldn't ask her questions about Natsume. Somehow, my inner voice told me to keep my mouth shut.

Everything was fine with Anna. We spend every weekend together in the summer. She even dyed her hair in light pink color. I helped her as she helped me with my wardrobe change. I had so called "Anna's ass-amazing MAKEOVER".

Still, with new clothes, standing in front of my lovely school, I felt the same.

When I stepped in the school, things only turned worse. In front of me was standing Natalie, looking at me like I was some kind of hybrid.

"Wow," Natalie said, checking me out. "You have changed, Mikan."

I faked a smile as she faked hers.

The bell rang and the hell could start again. Hello, 11th grade.

* * *

"Hello, my name is Nicole."

I looked up from my sneakers to look at the new girl. I already knew her name. Natalie told it me seven times before even the first lesson was over. It was weird how Natalie got so friendly with me again. After the little accident, when I punched her in the face, she didn't talk to me for the rest of 10th grade.

"Hey, my name is Mikan." I smiled and waved my hand in the air for her. She giggled and her blue eyes started to shine in amusement.

"I have heard about you." She said and turned around to walk away from me. I raised my eyebrow but said nothing. Sometimes, teenagers were weird.

"You talked with her?" Natalie came to me and looked at Nicole who was walking away from me.

"Yeah, I told her my name."

"Oh my, you're, like, the first person she talked with." Natalie mumbled in amazement. "What the hell she finds in you?"

"I have no idea." I said, taking my bag to leave. I didn't like Natalie's company even in 11th grade.

"Where are you going? Stalking Nicole?'

"It's none of your business." I said, feeling how my checks got hot from the anger. Really, can't people piss off?

"Oh, yes, it is. Missy." Natalie whispered as she took few steps closer to me. Her nose was almost touching mine as she whispered, "You still have to pay for my broken nose."

"I will not pay."

"Oh, yes, you will." She smirked and put her hands on my cheeks. She pinched them very, very hard. I moaned and closed my eyes from the pain.

"Fuck you," I said before moaning again as she pinched my cheeks again.

"No one fucks with me, Sakura. Watch your mouth before you speak with me." She smiled and removed her hands from my cheeks. I could almost picture how red they looked from Natalie's sweet "Welcome back to school" pinch.

I sighed and slid down the hallway's wall on the cold floor. I brought my knees up and rested my head on them, thinking about things.

Things, like, my past, Natsume, Natalie, Natsume, Natsume, someone sitting down beside me, Natsume.

Someone placed its hand on my head, making me look up. I met a pair of ocean blue eye. They were staring at me with such a gentle expression that it made me blush. It was like they were looking into my soul. I looked away from the eyes to stare at the person's body. Black jeans, blue T-shirt and a dark jacket. The blush deepened as I felt his still staring at me.

Only then I remembered who this person was.

"What do you need?" I asked, looking back at him with a frown. I didn't want to face him, whoever he was, he knew me. He knew me from the past. And sadly, I couldn't remember anything from it.

"Mikan," his voice made my skin go in goose bumps. It was so damn familiar that it made my nerves go in chaotic run.

My eyed didn't leave his face as he leaned closer to me. His face was few centimeters away from me as he whispered the words that made my blood in my veins freeze.

"You know that I need you to realize who I am. I know that you can and I will not let him get you away from me." He said and leaned even closer to whisper in my ear. "After all, we are soul mates. That's what you said, don't you remember?"

I blinked in confusion, looking at him like he was some kind of psycho. About what, the hell, he was talking about?

"You will understand me," he said, leaning away from me to look in my hazel eyes. "It will take time but I know that you will realize what a horrible mistake you're doing right now."

"Who the hell are you to talk with me so freely?"

"You will understand, Mikan." He smiled at me and pushed himself up from the ground to stand up. He groaned and swung his Nike backpack on his shoulders. Before leaving, he turned around to face me. He smiled at me and winked.

"I doubt it, Ruka." I said and smiled back at him. His smile turned into a grin as he turned around and walked away.

* * *

I smiled at the envelope I found on my bed at the same day's evening. It was from Misaki, my cousin. After our chat in the internet, I haven't talked with her for more than 5 months.

She wrote me how she met a guy, went to a date with him and now he's her boyfriend. She didn't mention me what was his name. And she promised me that she will come visit me and my family next week.

I gasped and started to laugh from happiness. I loved when Misaki came over. She was like a sister to me. I knew everything about me as she knew everything about me.

_She knew everything about me._

My lips trembled as I realized the meaning of my thought. She may know something about Natsume and the other teenagers that were in my picture.

I felt in my bed and smiled as my mother rushed inside my room. Her long hair was tied in two braids that reached her shoulders. She looked at me with her hazel puffy eyes. From the looks, it looked like she had been crying.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked and sat up in my bed.

She came closer to me and sat on my bed to wrap her little, tinny hands around my waist. She sobbed and pushed my head closer to her body as she murmured the sentence that changed my whole life.

"They are back, Mikan."

* * *

**Summary** – Mikan is the outcast in her school. She doesn't have any friends. When she was twelve, she met Natsume and Ruka. They disappeared from her life as she moved away with her family to different city. When she was thirteen, she lost her memory about Natsume and Ruka. Now, she's living the outcast life, fighting with Natalie and trying to be friends with Anna. Lately, weird dreams start to hunt her. People in her dreams start to be real and soon she realizes that the hunters are her lost best friends. But why can no one expect her and her mother see them?

**A/N**- Here, summary for those who can't understand the story line so far. The question will be answered soon. Thanks for the reviews, folks. You all made my day.

~LCG


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

* * *

I tried to ignore the evening of the last night as I ate my breakfasts. My mom was staring at her coffee cup as daddy came into the kitchen to kiss my mom on the cheek. She looked at him with a blank stare and he averted his gaze from her to me.

"Hello, sunshine, you're up early."

I smiled and take the last bit of my omelet. I thanked my mom for making the delicious breakfasts and she only nodded, still staring at her coffee cup.

I ran upstairs to take my bag from my room. Today I had only few lessons at school so I didn't use my backpack.

As I was about to walk out my house, my mom came to me and hugged me.

"Be safe, Mikan." She whispered in my ear as I just nodded and walked outside my house.

This year of school I decided to walk to school. It was good for my legs and health. As I was halfway to school, someone spoke up from behind.

"Mikan, is it you?"

I looked over my shoulder to gaze at Nicole. She was wearing a mini skirt, high heel shoes, pink knee-high socks and a black leather jacket. She looked very pretty comparing to my usual look which included my jeans, leather jacket and black boots.

"Hey," I chipped, hating how my voice sounded when I didn't speak for more than ten minutes.

"You're walking to school, right?" she asked and smiled. Did I look like a school ditcher? I doubted it.

"Yeah, where else I could go?"

"I know billion places where you could instead of school." She smiled and walked past me. I followed her, being silent. We walked till the street parted in two directions. She turned around and smiled at me.

"Well, I will skip school today. Have a good day." She waved her hand at me and walked to the right, where the street went into woods. I shrugged and walked to the left, where I could already see the white walls of my school.

I have never skipped school just for fun. Maybe Nicole was more alike as Nicky and Natalie.

When I was almost in front of school's yard, a guy ran past me. It shouldn't grab my attention that much but it did. I turned around to see that he ran till he reached the part where the street parted in two directions and he followed Nicole's path.

What's so cool about ditching school?

I sighed and turned around. When I reached school, someone called my name. I looked back and saw how Melanie made her gracious way toward school. She raised her chin as she came closer to me.

"What are you doing here, loser?" she asked me, titling her head like Natalie. As I could tell, her pity for me was gone.

"Going to school, you?" I asked, titling my head to the other side.

"We skip school today. Didn't you read our class discussion on facebook? Every student from high school skips school today to confirm the new students from 10th grade."

"I didn't look at facebook yesterday."

"Well, then, follow me."

And so I did. We stopped walking in front of the gates of cemetery. They were green and rusted. The cemetery looked old. I have never been in here.

"What are we doing here?"

"Ever ceremony starts with the cemetery visit. Didn't you know it?"

"No," I said dully, turning around to see some other high school's students coming.

"Mikan, what the hell you know about our school's system?"

"Nothing?" I grinned at her as she glared at me with her green eyes.

"Can you act mature once? We're almost seventeen."

"So what?" I asked and closed my eyes as the sun came out from the pale clouds. The air went warmer and I smiled, remembering the hot summer. It was fun.

"When I talk with you, I swear that I feel like some of my brain cells dies."

"Wow, haven't they died after the summer, being with Natalie all the time?"

"I'm not Natalie's friend." Melanie whispered and I turned around to look at her. Her green eyes seemed sad. Did something happen between them in the summer?

"Look," she said and looked up from the ground. "Forget what I just said, it's not your business."

"Okay," I said as the sun hided behind a cloud. I felt cold. Somebody in the cemetery laughed as the gates opened. In the gates stood Natalie with Nicky and together they looked very good. They smiled at the students that stood in front of them.

"Welcome to Alice Academy's new high school's students ceremony. Like in every year, we have special confirmation for you, young pupils."

"This year, we will start this ceremony differently. You will have to go inside this cemetery and find our first school's principal grave. You have to be silent because we don't want to wake up the evil spirits, now, do we?"

Laughs came from the crowd and Natalie smiled at them.

"So, start moving!" she smiled and walked outside the gate's opening. Every student from high school went inside the cemetery.

"Clumsy Girl," Nicky said, explaining me the rules. "You have to go inside too."

I nodded and went inside the cemetery. The gravestones greeted me, showing me how many people have died in this city. There was even a special row for those who have died in wars. As I walked, searching for our school's first principal grave, something red caught my attention.

There was put a red scarf around one wooden cross.

What made things even weirder, it was my red scarf that I got for my sixteenth birthday. How the hell it got here? I thought as I stepped closer to the wooden cross. I took the scarf and removed it from the cross.

It seemed like everything from the outside had stopped moving or living. It was only me, the scarf and the wooden cross.

It was, until someone interrupted the silence.

"You finally found it?"

I turned around and gasped as I stared into the ocean blue eyes. His blond hair wasn't combed and it looked very handsome. I blushed at my thought.

"Um, what?" I asked, not remembering what he asked.

"You found your lost scarf?"

"It wasn't lost." I said and raised my eyebrow as I looked at him.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm thousand percent sure, now, if you could, please, leave me alone." I said and turned away from the cross with my red scarf in my hands.

"Put the red scarf back, Mikan."

I turned around to look at him. My brown eyes met his and my lips asked the question that I wanted to ask him. "How can you know my name?"

"Has he erased your memory again?" he asked me and walked closer, closer till he was few steps away from me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about so, please, leave me alone. I will not repeat that again."

He stepped closer and I put my hands up to hold him back. I put them on his chest and he stopped moving closer.

"Please, leave me alone or I will scream."

He moved his hands up to softly caress my face. I closed my eyes as his cold fingers touched my cheek. Then they went down to my neck. He turned his head from left to right side, checking if someone was coming. Unfortunately, no one was coming.

"Mikan, I want you to remember me."

"Let me go, Ruka." I said as his hands caressed my neck. They went up and down my throat. Then, they found a vein and stopped at it.

"I'm sorry, Mikan." He whispered and pushed my hands away from his chest with such a speed that I couldn't even blink. His hands went up to my chin and turned my head to the left side. His lips touched my neck and I froze. I was scared. I felt how my heart beats rose. The fear was taking over my body and for the first time, I found it enjoyable.

His tongue licked my neck and I sighed, waiting for his next move. He pushed me against some gravestone.

"I'm sorry, Mikan." He whispered against my neck and opened him mouth and something sharp touched my neck. Then, they stuck in my neck. I opened my mouth to scream but the scream was erased as he put his hand on my mouth. I screamed into his hand and tears started to roll down my cheeks. I couldn't feel that I was crying. All I felt was the feeling that something was wrong with my body. I couldn't feel my heartbeat, how my chin was released and how he leaned his head away from my neck.

I couldn't feel how he put his forehead against mine. Everything was blurry. I felt how something pushed against mine lips so I opened them. Warm liquid went inside my mouth and dared to be swallowed.

I swallowed it, not knowing what to do. Then I opened my mouth again and again the same warm liquid went inside my mouth. It tasted so familiar.

I closed my eyes and opened them again. I could see again. And there he was, leaning his forehead against mine and looking in my eyes with his ocean blue eyes.

"Ruka," I whispered, tasting how it sounded on my tongue. He grinned and I smiled. It felt nice, being sweetly caressed by your best friend.

"How could I forget you?" I whispered and kissed him on his lips. Suddenly, all the memories of him and me came crashing down. Everything was so clear that I could even dare that it happened only yesterday.

And at that moment, I didn't feel scared anymore. I felt safe, embracing vampire. I kissed him again and again. The feeling of someone loving me made my inner self jump inside me.

And for once, I didn't care about my life. All I cared for was him, Ruka Nogi. My eyes opened and widened as realization struck me.

For the second time, I forgot about Natsume.

* * *

**A/N** – This chapter is really important to show you how much Ruka loves Mikan and how he will do anything just to make her remember him again and again. And yes, his childish crush turned into love in these three years. Now, does Mikan love him back or she has something only for Natsume?

~LCG

P.S – You, reviewers, are really awesome people. You rock my life!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

* * *

Before everything disappeared again, I smiled at Ruka. It didn't matter that I will forget everything again.

It was another dream. At last, it felt like one.

I was walking in the graveyard. The cold breeze played with my black dress. The satin black dress reached my knees. Black laces covered my dress's turtle neck.

I didn't know where I was going. Something in my inner mind told me to walk further.

I walked till a black dressed figure stopped in front of me. I looked up from the ground to stare at the stranger's face but I could see nothing more then pitch blackness. Time froze as I took a step closer to the figure. A crow flew on the figure's shoulder.

I stopped as moonlight shone on the stranger's face. It was beautiful face. So familiar that it made me want to say something. But I couldn't.

The stranger raised his left hand and pointed at something. I looked in the direction where he was pointing. There stood a sculpture of an angel. I walked closer to the sculpture. At the sculpture's foundation was put a golden plate. There was written something on it but I couldn't read because it was too dark.

"Such a sad story," someone whispered behind me. I turned around and stared at raven haired girl. She smiled at me but her smile was faked.

"You know what happened?" I asked, staring at the girl. She seemed familiar to me.

"No, but I have heard that it involved some girl who did suicide. Poor kid, her life had only started when it suddenly ended."

"Yeah," I added, not knowing what to say.

"Did you read the plate?"

"No, I can't. It's too dark for me."

"Here, use my mobile phone as the flash light."

"Thanks," I said and took her mobile phone. I flashed the light at the plate to read what was written on it.

_For our beloved daughter,_

_Who will never smile at us as our sunshine._

_Rest in peace. _

I stared at the plate for few seconds. Then, I flashed lower the mobile phone's light.

_In memory of __Anna Umenomiya._

I screamed as the crows started to call out for the crows that were in the graveyard. Soon everything turned in chaos and I dropped the mobile phone on the ground.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry." I said and leaned down to pick up the fallen mobile phone. As I turned around, no one was standing behind me.

"Hello, Girl, where are you?" I asked, looking around for her. I couldn't see anything in the graveyard. It seemed like someone had turned off the moonlight.

A cold hand touched my naked hand. I turned around and stared at Anna's pale face. Her lips were chapped. Her skin was so skinny, that I could see every bone in her face. Her skin was in the color of pale and something green.

"Anna?" I asked, staring at her as I have seen a ghost.

"It's too late, Mikan. I tried but I couldn't. I'm so sorry." Anna said with shaking tone in her voice. Her eyes looked scared as she looked at me.

"Anna, what's wrong?"

"I tried to save you from…from them but I couldn't. Oh, Mikan, I'm so sorry." She put her hands on her face to hide her eyes as she started to sob.

"Anna, I'm here, everything is alright with me."

"No, it's not, Mikan. Can't you see that you're slowly fading away?"

"Anna, I don't understand you."

"No, Mikan," Anna put her hands away from her face to look at me with her red eyes. I took a step back as I realized that her cheeks were wet from blood. She was crying out blood. She smirked at me and took a step closer to me. "You understand me pretty well."

Her cold hands reached my cheeks as she raised them. She was shorter than me. It was funny how I noticed things in very weird moments.

"Anna Banana, I'm calling, Anna Banana, I'm calling." The forgotten phone in my hands started to vibrate.

"Shame, even now I couldn't warn you-"

I felt how the wet towel pressed against my cheeks. I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. It was unfamiliar.

I sat up on the bed I was sleeping. It was covered with black sheet and black blanket. I looked around the room I was inside. The room walls were in pale color. There was only one window with black curtains.

_Where am I? _I asked myself as I stood up from the bed. My head felt heavy as I was standing and staring at the window. The sun shined a little bit through the black curtains.

I stepped closer to the covered window and pushed the black curtains back. My eyes widened and my hands started to shake as I stared outside. The scenery outside was familiar.

I stepped backwards as the memories came back.

_I was running outside with Aoi. She had promised me that she will let me win this time in Hide and Seek. _

_As I was counting from twenty to zero, someone called my name. I turned around and shrieked. There, in front of the flower garden gates was standing a teenager. He waved his hand before I started to run toward him. _

_I giggled all the time when I was running before I lost myself in his embrace. _

"_What are you doing here?" I asked him and looked up to look in his crimson eyes. Natsume was much taller than me, this way I always had to look up. _

"_Mom told me to pick up Aoi." He smiled at me and stared at the garden. "Where is she?"_

"_We're playing Hide and Seek, can we finish? She promised me that I will win this time."_

"_Sure, my sister always had the charm to capture little kid's attention."_

"_I'm not little, Natsume." I pouted as I stepped back from him and his warm embrace. Aoi was a year older than me but they liked to tease me as they were already grown ups. _

"_Thirteen years are nothing comparing to fifteen, I have already lived half of my thirty years." _

_I smiled at him. _

"_I guess that you're right. Look, I will go and try to find her. You will wait here, okay?"_

"_Okay," he showed me the thumbs up and I turned around to face the large flower garden before the white house. _

I shivered and yelped in surprise.

This room's atmosphere turned into a lovely and sweet atmosphere. Every day that I spent in this room came back as a hurricane. Once, I have lived here. It was some years ago.

I stepped backwards till the wall and leaned myself against the wall. I closed my eyes and sighed. Tears started to run down my cheeks and I started to sob. I feel down on the red carpet and hugged my knees.

The door opened and inside came someone. I heard how the footsteps stopped in front of me. A warm hand patted my head and I looked up from the ground to stare at my mom.

"Mikan, I think it's time to tell you the truth."

* * *

**A/N** – Sorry for not updating this story for a while, I have been pretty busy. Now, how do you like this chapter?

~**LCG **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

* * *

I was sitting on my bed, looking outside my window.

After my mother's promise, we drove back to our house. She told me how she got a call from unknown number.

"Mikan, do you know who it could be?" she asked me as we stopped in front of our house gates. I kept quiet and my mom took it as 'no'.

I wondered if it was Ruka but then, how the hell Ruka knew the way in my old house? I stiffened on my bed and closed my eyes. I wanted to shut out all of my thoughts and memories that were slowly coming back.

But they came back even stronger and many more.

I yelled and my mom came rushing in my room.

"Mom, help me. I can't stop, my head hurts… I can't." I yelled and started to cry. My head hurt and everything spun around. As I opened my eyes, everything seemed to be covered in blood.

"What's happening, mom?" I whispered and screamed again in the agony.

"You're starting to remember your past, dear. I knew that they will not leave you alone, you are too perfect to be forgotten."

"Mom, what?"

"I think it's the time for the truth." She sighed and closed her eyes. "It all started when you started to disappear from our house. You thought that I didn't know about your friends, right? But actually I do know them and I know them pretty well."

"Mom, what are you talking about?" I asked as the pain slowly started to leave me. I could think normal again, which was a good sign.

Yuka was quiet for few seconds and then she turned her head to the left and looked outside my window. The sun was in the midway in the skies. The sunlight made her brown hair shone in honey brown color. Her hazel eyes stared outside the window, searching for something.

Only now I realized how alike we were.

"Mikan, do you believe in fairytales?"

"Not really, mom. What are you trying to tell me? I'm confused." I said and stared at her. She turned her head to my side and looked into my eyes.

I looked into my mother's beautiful brown eyes. She averted her gaze from me and smiled, looking outside the window again. She was hiding something.

"Mikan, they have been a part of my dreams and life too."

"How do you know about them?" I asked, being dumbfounded.

"It wasn't hard to hear how you yelled in your sleep almost every day last months." She said and touched my burning cheek. The headache stopped, leaving only memories about those kids who were in my diary's picture.

I stood up from my bed and went to the bookcase to take my diary from it. I hugged the diary to my chest and came back to the bed. I opened the diary's last page, took the picture from it and showed it to my mom.

She only stared and nodded. I turned the picture around in my fingers and looked at it again. The faces were more recognizable now. Few of them I had seen in my school. And Natsume. I looked into his piercing red eyes. They were so hypnotizing and mysterious that it took me great pressure to look away from his face in the photo.

"Who is bothering you the most from them?"

I looked up to lock my eyes with my mom. She had stood up and was looking at me with the kindness that made you want to run to her and hug her.

"It's Natsume," I whispered as she hugged me. Somehow my legs have found the way to my mother. I cried in her hair and brushed my wet cheeks after every ten seconds.

"I remember him, he was the mysterious one. We never talked a lot in my dreams."

"Mom," I asked and looked up from her hair. "Did you see them in real life?"

"I didn't see them all. I only saw those who I wanted to see."

"And who did you see?"

"Do you know a boy named Koko from them?"

"No," I said, closing my eyes to try to remember a guy named as Koko. "I can't. What's with him?"

"He was the one who came to me very often. Starting from my childhood, he was the one who played games with me. Other people couldn't see him, this way they were thinking that I was crazy." She smiled and closed her eyes.

"When I was seventeen, Koko admitted his love for me and was waiting for my response; all he wanted was my love. Other things in his life were meaningless. I couldn't give him back my love because it already belonged to someone else. Koko couldn't accept that I didn't love him. He made my life living hell. I saw disgusting creatures everywhere. They were hunting me and whispering my name all the time. Soon, I couldn't take it and I made a deal with Koko."

"I needed to sacrifice something very important to me. Mikan, if only I could turn time back, I would have chosen some other opportunity. At that time I didn't think about the consequences."

"So I made a deal. In that winter night I made a deal with a demon. I sacrificed my children and their children future." She whispered as tears started to form in her eyes.

"What do you mean, mom?" I asked, not understanding her last sentence.

"You will have to marry one of those creatures and you can't change it. Your destiny has been decided. I'm so sorry, Mikan." She whispered and hugged me.

I blinked as her words went into my brains. _You will have to marry one of those creatures and you can't change it. _ I couldn't change it. I will have to marry one of them. No matter if I loved the creature or not. My destiny was decided. I had no other choices.

My stomach started to hurt as I started to feel sick. Everything spun around. I clung to my mom closer and closed my eyes. Tears started to fall from my eyes into her pink sweater.

But in the same time I couldn't find the power to hate my mom. I loved her. And I would sacrifice anything for her, even my life.

* * *

**A/N-** I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for your reviews and story alerts!

~LCG


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty- Five

* * *

She was being followed. Yuka closed her eyes and breathed in the cold air.

Their shadows darkened the street's pavement. They were invisible. They were small, tall, fat and thin. All of them were following her.

She tried not to scream. She didn't want more people to gossip that she was crazy.

"Koko," she whispered, turning her head up to look at the starry sky as she stopped from running. "I need you now."

Then, there was a lightening and she was back in reality. She sat up on her bed and looked at the clock. It was noon.

"Something bad is going to happen." She whispered and fell back in her bed to stare at the ceiling.

* * *

"Why are you so, I don't know, depressed these days?" Anna whispered as she looked at me from her seat. It was Monday and we were sitting inside Math's class. I was staring in one place all the time before Anna decided to ask me this question.

I sighed and looked at the blackboard. Mr. Osho was scribbling something on it. I couldn't understand the new theme. All I saw were numbers. With no ending.

"Mikan, answer me, please." Anna whispered, her voice sounded cheerless.

"It's nothing," I whispered and looked at her. "Believe me."

I doubted that my current situation was called as nothing. The idea of me, being someone's fiancée made me feel sick. I wasn't ready for it. Not at all.

"Okay," Anna mumbled and turned her attention back to the lesson.

I looked down at my notebook. It was blank. I got mad for no reason and wrote down the question that bugged me all day.

_What are you going to do now?_

* * *

Bodies pressed against me as I made my way across the filled hall. I hated Mondays for a lot of reasons. First, you came back from weekend, second, you had to wait four horrible days till Friday and third, you had to wait in long lines at the dinning hall because all the pretty kids got their pocket money from their mommies and daddies.

And I had to try not to drop my plate and juice glass or else this all will end up pretty messy.

Talking about messy things, I saw how Natalie made out with some guy as I passed her cliques table. That girl sure changed her boyfriends a lot.

As I spotted an empty table, I put my plate and glass on it. When I was taking off my bag, I noticed that someone was walking toward me. I looked up and being startled, stared at the person.

I have met him before. Somewhere. His green eyes were laughing at me as he stopped in front of me. His dark brown hair almost looked black. His perfect lips smirked at me.

"You're sitting at our table."

"Sorry, I didn't know." I was ready to move before he stopped me with his tight grip on my hand. I turned around and looked at his face.

His green eyes were shining with some weird spark. His lips were turned into a smirk.

"You can stay with us."

"No, thanks, I-"

I couldn't finish because I was pushed back into somebody.

"She would like to stay with us, right, Mikan?" Natalie asked, turning me around in her hands. Her smile was acted and fake.

"I don't really care. I will eat at some other table."

"They all are occupied. So you will have to follow me to _our_ table." She smiled and grabbed my right arm's wrist to drag me away from the hot boy.

"I need to take my dinner with me." I reminded Natalie and she let me go. I took my plate and juice glass from the table and was ready to leave when very, very familiar voice stopped me.

"Why are you running away?"

I looked up to look into Ruka's blue eyes. He was standing in the hot boy's place. He smiled as I looked at his face. My heart ached and I wanted to hug him, wrap my hands around his neck and kiss him.

So far, I already hated my forgotten memories.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, knowing that he didn't study here. He smiled his charming smile at me.

"Only one human can see me here, Mikan."

I blinked. As far as I knew, he wasn't that creature who was Natsume. So, did vampires have some supernatural powers?

"Can you, please, disappear so no one would notice that I'm talking with no one?" I asked, slowly turning around to walk away. I wanted to eat and get away from people.

Seriously, my life will make me crazy.

"No one will think that you're crazy because they all can see me."

I didn't look back. I should have.

The odds were against me because it was raining outside. I sighed and walked to library. I hoped that the librarian would give me a permission to eat there.

It turned out that librarian was in a good mood and she let me eat in the library after I explained her that all the tables were taken. As I ate, a couple came inside the library.

They looked perfect together. They held each other hands. And they were staring at me.

I looked down at my tray and tried to act cool. I miserably failed at that. Something moved in front of my desk. Then I heard how the chairs whizzed against the floor and someone sat across the table from me.

I looked up and froze.

There sat the same boy from the dinning hall, looking so confident and cool, like he owned this place. Beside him was his girlfriend. She smiled at me and her ocean blue eyes glittered in the light.

"You're Mikan Sakura, right?" she asked in her candy sweet voice. She looked very good in her ordinary blue jeans, blue tank top and pale jacket.

"Yes," I said, looking into her blue eyes. I felt like they were sucking me inside their depths.

She smiled and turned her head toward her boyfriend. He looked at her and it felt like they talked with each other with only looking.

She nodded and turned her head back to me.

"Can you, please, follow us?"

"Why?"

"Natalie asked us to call you over."

"Sure, I will just take my plate and glass back to the dinning room."

"There's no need for that." She smiled and looked at her boyfriend. "My sweetheart will take care of it."

I nodded and followed her.

We walked outside our school. The rain had stopped pouring and now the sky was blue with no clouds.

I looked at the 'girlfriend'. She was dialing something on her cell phone. Then she called someone.

"We got her out of the school."

My eyes widened as she turned to me and her sugar sweet smile was gone. Her face expression read disgust as she looked at me.

"Yes, he's with us."

Hands wrapped around my waist. I gasped as something cold touched my neck. Then something weird happened and my body became warm. My vision got fuzzy and I wanted to giggle. I felt in peace, for once.

I felt how sleep took me in and I closed my eyes. Somebody lifted me or it was just my imagination.

In my dream I saw colors. Rainbows and other silly things like unicorns and green gnomes. It was like someone had drugged me.

When I woke up, the first thing I saw was the white ceiling. Then I heard some noise beside the bed. I turned my head to the left and looked into ruby red eyes. _His_ ruby red eyes.

Words didn't come outside my lips as I opened my mouth. I wanted to say something, anything. He had been gone from my life for three months. Three long, lonely and important months.

He just stared at me, as if I hadn't moved. Maybe I hadn't. Maybe this all was just a dream.

I sat up on the bed and watched as his eyes followed my movements. After all, it wasn't a dream.

"Natsume," I whispered and stared into his beautiful eyes. "Where are we?"

"We're home."

I wanted to ask something else but he stood up from the chair, which was beside the bed and came closer to me. He sat on the bed, beside me. His warm hands cupped my face and he looked into my eyes again.

"You have no idea how much I missed you, my little Mikan."

"Natsume," I whispered. I closed my eyes and listened to his voice. It was silky and dreamy. That sweet kind of voice what your mother uses when she tells you that she lost your favorite doll.

And somehow, I knew that something was wrong. Very wrong. Maybe it was the way he talked or maybe it was the way he felt when I touched his hand.

He was unreal.

A dream.

I screamed and pushed myself away from him. I stood up and ran out of the room. I came into a pitch dark room. I couldn't see a thing.

And then I heard it. The sound of shot. A shot from a gun.

Someone turned in the light and I was back at the school's yard. I was shaking and looking at the dead body. It was the 'girlfriend'. She was shot. And I was holding the gun.

I screamed, dropped the gun and fell to my knees.

_How could I do it? _

I cried out and someone hugged me. I looked at the person and realized who it was. The school's nurse.

I had killed a victim and she was hugging me.

_How can she hug someone as horrible as me?_

I wanted to puke and I was still shaking when the policeman came. He shook his head as he looked at me.

Somewhere, I could hear voices.

"Oh my gosh, it's Mikan Sakura who killed her."

"Wait, what? Her?"

"Yeah, it looks like she lost it."

"I heard they will send her to the madhouse."

I shook from laughter. I opened my mouth and started to laugh. The policeman gripped my hand and led me to his car.

Mikan Sakura has lost it. Now it all made sense. I was mad. Crazy.

The madhouse was warm. Warmer than our cold school. I was grinning as some young lady looked at me with a pitying sad smile.

Like I care, bitch.

Her face turned angrier and she walked away. It looked like I told her it in the face. Whoops.

I was stuck in some kind of weird, white room. Everything was white.

Mom came to visit me in the evening. She looked sad.

"Don't cry, mom, don't cry."

It was the only sentence I told her by her whole visit. She left me. When she turned to leave me, I saw how hard she was crying.

I guess there would be no one who would marry the evil demon. I snickered and burst out laughing. The nurses came and pushed me to the bed and injected me something with a needle. I felt good.

It was all good till Sumire popped in the room. She smiled at me and came closer to the bed.

"Gee, they sure did their job pretty well."

I raised my eyebrow at her.

"You know what, Mikan? I hate to do this messy stuff. Why can't Hotaru do it?" she came closer to the bed and leaned down to face me.

"I'm sorry to do this. I hope you will forgive me."

And she gripped my neck and started to suffocate me. I couldn't breath. I gasped as my life went by my eyes. The pictures were flying in full speed. I saw myself in the mirror, my family, Anna and classmates. I saw everyone, expect them.

And then the picture turned black.

"Natsume, it's done."

* * *

**A/N – **I bet you weren't expecting this.

**~LCG**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N – **This chapter is in Yuka's point of view.

* * *

Chapter Twenty – Six

* * *

I looked in her mirror and looked away. I couldn't stare at those red eyes and red cheeks. I couldn't look at myself. I was a mess and I knew that it all will turn this way.

"_If you want me to leave you, you will need to sacrifice the life of your and your love boy's child." _

They made it all sound like a crime. The pay back to love someone else was a life. The life of your child.

"_The child will live sixteen years. Then we're taking him or her away from you."_

And I hated myself that I accepted it.

"_It's a deal."_

Now, my only child was gone. They didn't tell me how she disappeared.

"_I'm sorry, ma'am, but the name you said is not registered in our hospital."_

I knew from the look in the nurse's eyes that she was under their spell. It made me feel sick so I ran away from her to the closest bathroom. I threw up there and cried for twenty minutes.

Then he ringed and I told him everything.

Mikan wasn't his child but he made it clear that he will accept her when I told him that I was pregnant on our fifth date.

"_It's okay, Yuka. I understand you. Being a single mother is very bad these days. This way I wanted to ask you something. Would you accept me as your child's father?"_

I accepted because I knew that my child would be unhappy to live without her father. Even thought he wasn't her real father, we didn't tell her anything. We wanted to save her from _them_ but in the end our plan didn't work.

Now she was gone. I can't believe how foolish I was acting all the time. I knew that they had found her after I found her in the bathroom, lying in a pool of her own blood. At last we found her in time to save her life.

But they left a footprint on her. They erased her memory. She remembered nothing from her childhood. It was a forte for us but we didn't use it.

I heard her screaming almost every night. I knew she was seeing them but I did nothing to stop her visions at night. At night I couldn't save her. Night creatures were stronger than the light creatures at night.

Izumi, Mikan's real father, was one of _them_. He belonged to the night creatures but he was too kind. Maybe that's the reason I fell in love with him, not Koko. He was Koko's cousin. Our first meet was in one of Koko's family dinners. I used to get invited in them because I was Koko's friend. Best friend.

And then once, I was seated beside him. Izumi Yukihira smiled at me as I sat beside him at the table. I think it was that kind of love that was called as love from first smile.

We talked, a lot. We laughed, smiled, joked, chatted and gossiped. We talked about everything and at the dinner's ends I knew that I had found my soul mate.

I was living in the seventh cloud until Koko told me everything.

He told me who he was and what his family was. They were demons. All of them, even Izumi.

I was scared. I ran away from Koko and was ignoring him for one month. Then, once, when I was coming home from school, I saw _him_. Izumi was waiting me in front of my house. How did he know where I live? I never asked him it.

He asked me why I was ignoring Koko. I told him everything. I even told him that I knew his secret.

He nodded and left me to come back after a week to ask me to date.

If I look back at the history right now, I should have said no to his dating request. I knew that it wouldn't end well. I mean, hello, he's a demon. But the more we talked, the more I realized how alike we were. It didn't matter if you were the good or the bad guy. Love felt the same for everyone.

I did a mistake, allowing him to stay in my heart. I did a mistake, falling in love with him. I did a mistake, sleeping with him once. This is how I got Mikan.

She wasn't one night stand's consequence. She was the proof that even night creatures could love somebody as hard as humans. She was the proof that Izumi broke the law.

I never told Koko that she was his dead cousin's daughter. I couldn't tell him because the thought of her, being the reason why Izumi got killed, wasn't allowed in my mind.

"_Why they killed him?" I asked Koko, trying to keep my voice calm._

"_He broke the law."_

They never explained me why he was killed. They killed him because he had a child with a human. In demon world, I guess, it was lawless.

Now I was standing here, in Mikan's room. I had found her diary but she hadn't written anything there since she was 14 years old.

There were no clues where they could have taken her.

"Found anything?"

I looked at my husband and shook my head from left to right. We got married before Mikan was born. I was in my fifth month and it was hard to find a wedding dress. But the wedding ceremony was perfect. For a moment, I imagined how it would feel to kiss Izumi and say that I would love him till death parted us.

I could never do it.

I sighed and walked out Mikan's room. We needed to search somewhere else for clues where the night creatures took her.

And I knew the right place where to go.

* * *

**A/N- **Mikan is half demon and half human, if someone is wondering.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty – Seven

* * *

I was falling; at last, it felt like it. My head was spinning around. I breathed in and the air suffocated me. I heard noises but they faded as soon as they came. I opened my eyes to see red everywhere.

Something splashed on my face and I closed my eyes. Then I fell somewhere again. I think I was unconsciousness.

"Mikan," I heard whispers. The voices were soft and sweet. Calming and yet there was something in them.

"Mikan, wake up."

"_No, I like it here."_ My mind answered and I kept falling.

"You need to wake up or else you will die."

"_I don't care. No one needs me." _

"We need you, Mikan. You're our best friend. You're our sister. You need to wake up. We need you. Wake up, Mikan."

"_No, I will not wake up. It's peaceful here."_

"You don't want to see Natsume and Aoi? You don't want to see us? You don't want to see your best friends?"

"_My only best friend is Anna."_

"It's what you think, Mikan. Maybe she isn't that sweet as you think she is."

"_You're telling me that she lies to me all the time?"_

"What would you say if we told you the truth about her?"

"_What are you talking about?"_

"She's not what she seems to be."

"_And you think that I will listen to you?"_

"You can or you can't. It's your choose."

And then I woke up in a white room. Was I back at the madhouse? I looked around but there were no sign from the white door. The only thing I saw was whiteness.

"Good morning," the low voice greeted me. I turned around on the bed to look in Koko's eyes. He smirked and turned his head to the left side. "How were you sleeping?"

"Am I dead?"

"Why are you asking such a silly question?"

"Sumire almost chocked me."

"Almost, darling. And besides, Sumire would never hurt you. Am I wrong? It was only Natsume's idea to bring you here like that."

No, he wasn't. Sumire was one of my friends in my childhood. She would never hurt me. It was funny how good I could remember everything now.

"Koko," I whispered and looked into his hazel eyes. "Where am I?"

"You're home, Mikan. This is the place where you should always belong. After all, you're one of us. We can ignore the part that you're _mixed_."

"I am what?"

"You're mixed, silly. You're half mortal and half demon." He said it so easy that at first I didn't get what he said. When I finally got it, my eyes widened and I jumped out of the bed where I was sleeping.

"I'm a demon? Wait, what?" I shook my head, "No, no. You're mad, you can't be right. I'm human, not some beast that eats human brain and suck their blood or whatever."

"You believe human bullshit?"

"Who are you to tell me who I am?"

"I'm your friend, Mikan. Don't you remember me? Natsume introduced me to you."

"Where's Natsume?"

"Wow, girl, chill." He grinned and put his hands on my shoulders, "He really got you this time, huh?"

"Where is Natsume?" I repeated, getting annoyed by him.

"He's here, somewhere." He laughed, his laughs sounded mocking.

"I need to see him." I said and looked around the white room, "Where is the door here?"

"Just run into the wall, it's going to teleport you where you want." He grinned and stepped back to give me space.

"If this will not work, I will cut off your best friend."

"Ouch, don't say cruel things, sister."

I ignored him and ran straight to the wall. I closed my eyes before I jumped in it. Teleportation was weird but it worked. I stood in a library.

"Natsume?" I asked, walking around the library. No one answered me. I decided to explore a little before I teleported somewhere else.

I was looking at one copy of an old version of Romeo and Juliet when I heard the noise. Someone was here, after all.

I put the book back in the bookshelf and moved toward the noise. It was coming from the library's furthest section. There were desks and chairs. I guess it was the reading section.

And then I saw what made the noise. There was a couple. The girl was lying on the desk when the guy was above her, kissing her. At last they had their clothes on.

"Please, don't." The girl moaned as the guy started to nuzzle her neck.

"I'm sorry, Luna." He responded to her request and bit her neck.

Then, something wonderful happened. Weird light came out from that girl's neck where the guy bit her. I got butterflies inside my stomach, just looking at the light. I wanted to have it.

"_It's human's energy. It's our only way to survive, Mikan."_

I wanted to have it, the human energy. I closed my eyes and started to imagine how good it would feel to get the human energy inside mine tired body. I started to breathe in the air faster and louder. I was gasping. I opened my eyes and the light was gone. The guy had sucked it from her. He was still on top of her when he turned his head up.

My vision buried and I couldn't look at him clearly.

Quickly, he pushed away himself from the girl and stood up. I hugged myself because I started to feel ill. I needed the freaking energy right now. As on mission, he came closer to me very fast. I couldn't move away, I was too weak to do it.

He pushed me against the closest wall and I gasped into his black blazer. He titled my chin up and leaned down to bring our lips together. Then, he opened my mouth with his to let me taste his mouth.

I gripped his blazer as I felt how the human's energy from him went inside my mouth. I drank it down rapidly. I pushed him closer to myself. I wanted more.

After twenty seconds he pushed me inside the wall.

_Teleportation_.

I opened my eyes to take a quick peek at my saver. He went inside the teleport with me. His hair was messy and he smelled nice. It was vanilla's perfume. And his ruby red eyes were staring at me so tightly that it made my cheeks burn.

We stepped into a dark room. The black curtains were closed and no light came inside from the windows.

"Mikan, finally," he whispered and brought me closer to him. I stared at his blazer, being dumbfounded. Was it really him?

"What I did when we-?" I couldn't finish because he brought his hand up to hush me.

"You were weak and you needed the energy. If I would live without any energy for five years, I would feel weak too."

"I don't understand." I whispered into his blazer and turned my head up to look into his beautiful face. Only before ten minutes he was kissing some stranger. I remembered the girl and pushed him away from me.

"You were lying about your true love toward me."

"Mikan, please, don't start this. I don't want to talk about it right now."

"You just sucked away energy from one innocence girl and left her unconsciousness."

"Well, she's not that innocence, Mikan." He smirked and I got a sick feeling inside my stomach.

"I don't care about that. I don't understand anything." I whispered and stepped away from him, "Where the hell am I?"

"You're home," he smirked and raised his right eyebrow as I frowned.

"I already heard this line."

"Who said it?"

"It was Koko." I smiled and sighed, "Why did you bring me here?"

"Well, I hate to talk in library when someone could hear us."

"No, why did you bring me out the madhouse?"

He smirked playfully and looked at the ground, "You wanted to stay there?"

"Not really." I mumbled and pushed myself away from him.

"You killed a girl before you went to the madhouse. It wasn't your fault. We made you to kill her because we couldn't take you away when _they_ were around. The girl is safe, if you want to know."

"Who are they, Natsume?" I asked, looking up to lock my plain brown eyes with his extraordinary ruby red eyes.

"I can't tell you right now, Mikan." He whispered and his eyes got softer as he looked at me, "You're finally here, I can't believe." He smiled and came closer to hug me again.

"Natsume," I lisped because he pushed my face right into his firm chest, "Let me go."

"No, I will never do it. You're back, Mikan. You're mine. I waited three long years for this moment."

"Natsume, please, I beg you, let me go, you will suffocate me."

"Me?" he asked and looked down at me, "I would never do it and you know that." He smiled and started to caress my hair.

I sighed silently and leaned into him. I didn't want to think but a question popped in my head while I was resting my head against Natsume's chest.

"Natsume, where are we?"

"We are in hell, sweetie."

And then he roughly pushed me away and walked away. I fell into a bed and stared at the ceiling. I saw a weird light from the wall he used to teleport away from this room. I breathed in and closed my eyes.

_Welcome to hell._

* * *

~LCG


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty – Eight

* * *

It was a dream. It had to be a dream or a nightmare. I woke up in a cold and dark room that was unknown to me. At first, I freaked out but then I remembered that I was in hell. As long as I know, everything in hell is comfortless.

I shuddered and searched for a lamp to lighten the room. It stood beside the bed. I leaned out the bed and turned in the light by the switch, which was on the lamp's bar.

The room got brighter and I turned around to look at it. It was in pale color. It was simple, there only was a table, TV, black couch, red carpet and bookcase. The bed I was lying on was covered with black blankets. Natsume must like black color.

I jumped out the bed and walked toward the bookcase. Those books were really old, only one, little, red book caught my attention. When I took it out, I realized that it was a notebook.

I opened it and smiled. On the first page were put stickers. There were butterflies, fairies, angels, birds and characters from Disney cartoons. I opened the next page and dropped the notebook on the floor. I stared at it and then kneeled down to take it up again. This time, I looked at the second page.

_Diary of Mikan Sakura_

I opened the next page and read on the text I have written. I couldn't believe that all the time my real diary was with him. He hadn't said me anything.

Just as I was about to turn the next page, Natsume stepped in the room.

"What are you doing?" he asked and came closer. I lifted my notebook and raised one of my eyebrows in question for him.

"After you moved out from your old house, you mom left your diary there. I guess that she knew that we will come and look for you."

"Why my mom would do that?"

"She was trying to protect you from us?" he smirked as he found it funny. "Humans are so stupid."

His amusement brought me anger.

"Who the hell you think you are?"

His eyes looked into mine and I felt funny. It was like something was pushing me to avoid this discussion. I shook my head and closed my eyes.

Something was wrong here.

And yet, I didn't ask anything. He smiled and nodded. Why he did it? I stared as he took my diary away from me and placed it in his bookshelf.

"Let it stay here, I want something from you to be here."

"You have me here." I mumbled and my voice cracked. I didn't know why I wanted to cry. I wanted my diary back. I wanted answers to my question. I wanted it all to be over so I could finally understand who I am.

_Damn, I didn't even know who I am._ I thought and stepped away from Natsume. His presence made me feel nervous.

"Mikan, look at me." I looked up from the ground to look into his hypnotizing red eyes. I hated to admit that I hated when he made me want to look up. I hated to know that he was controlling me with just few words.

I hated him for being away from me. I hated him for leaving me.

"I hate you." I whispered as I stared into his ruby eyes. He smirked and raised his right eyebrow. His smirk was derisive. It was daring me to prove that I hated him.

"You need a proof?" I asked and he nodded. Bastard. Very pretty and hot bastard.

I grinned and hit him in the stomach with my fist. It didn't hurt him. He smirked was devilish and he gripped my wrist.

"Let me go." I whispered and turned my gaze away from his eyes to my hand that was gripped by his hand. "Natsume, you heard me."

"Don't you know the rules, Mikan?"

I looked up to stare in his eyes. I opened my mouth and gasped. They were burning. The dark red eyes had turned into bright red color. He smirked and turned his head to the left a little.

"Are you scared?"

"From you?" I laughed out loud and was surprised to be pulled into him.

"Never talk like that with me." He whispered in my ear. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me harder against him. I closed my eyes and got the feeling that I was lifted up. I opened my eyes in surprise and stared into Natsume's black jacket. I was till his shoulders tall.

"What the hell?" I breathed out and looked at my feet. I screamed in realization that I was flying up in the air. Natsume was holding me against him and only then I noticed that Natsume had wings. A pair of black and bloody wings.

"Oh my," I mumbled and looked up to face him. He was staring at me with gentle expression.

"I'm sorry, Mikan."

"What?" I whispered and widened my eyes as his fingers pricked in my shoulder blades. I screamed in agony as his fingers slowly slid down my spine.

"What are you doing?" I whispered in pain.

"I should have done this long time ago. I should have done this when Ruka tried to make you remember us. It should be me who did it, not him. But now I can fix that. I will fix that and make you who you truly are."

"What?" I whispered but couldn't continue because another wave of pain shot through my body. I screamed and started to cry. It hurt very much.

I felt how my blood was flowing down the scratches. I wanted to throw up.

"It's time, Mikan. Are you ready?"

I nodded, not hearing what he said. The pain was too much for me. I couldn't handle it. I opened my mouth to breathe in the cold air.

Suddenly we weren't in the room. We were outside, above my old house. We were flying.

Then, Natsume let me go. I fell down and screamed. I closed my eyes and fear and was waiting for the crash. Nothing happened.

_Maybe I'm dead?_ I thought and opened my eyes. I was alive. I was flowing in the air. Then I noticed something white in my vision. I turned my head to the left and gasped, seeing that I had white wings. They were smeared with my blood.

_How did I get them?_

And then there was a crash. Someone crashed into me and I was falling down with this somebody. I opened my eyes and stared into Natsume's eyes. They were shining with pride and admiration. Our wings touched and I noticed that his were larger than mine.

"Now you know who you are, Mikan."

My mother and father had lied to me for sixteen years. I wasn't a human. I was a darkness creature. No matter if I had some human blood, I still was something dark. I was a demon. I was a beast. If I would run away from Natsume, I wouldn't be able to live my old life anymore.

I wasn't Mikan Sakura anymore. I was something else. A flashback from my past flashed behind my eyelids as I closed my eyes. I was in white dress with red flowers printed on it. I was being hunted by Natsume. It was the only time he played Hide and Seek with me.

I tried to be unnoticed. It didn't work. He found me and as a punishment he tickled me and fell with me on the ground. I yelled for mercy in breathless voice after I stopped laughing and laughs started to hurt.

"I will let you go if you will promise me to be my wife."

"What?"

"Be my fiancée, Mikan Sakura."

I looked at him for few minutes. His ruby red eyes were looking into mine hazel eyes. He was only fifteen but he was so beautiful. He was the most beautiful person I had ever seen and met. It was every girl's dream to have a prince like Natsume.

I smiled and lifted my head up to bring my lips together with his. His lips were soft. My mother once told me that as graduate for being with you, you should kiss the person you loved.

I loved Natsume with all of my heart. He had never lied me and he never wanted to me any harm. If he hurt me, it was for something very important.

"Of course, Natsume Hyuuga, I will be your fiancée. I will be yours forever."

At that time I thought it was a game. I thought that Natsume wanted only a peck. But it was for real. The promise was real.

I loved Natsume, for real. It didn't matter that he was gone for few months. It didn't matter that he left me for three years. He hadn't lied to me. He was the only person who was honest with me. He was with me right now.

I took a breath and opened my eyes. We were on the ground. I was lying on the green grass. The grass was green even if it was December. It was weird.

"Natsume," I whispered and he hugged me. He was lying beside me and our wings had disappeared. "I love you."

"It doesn't matter if you love me or hate me, Mikan. I know that deep down, in your heart, you will always love me."

"I will, I promise." I smiled and he gave me one of his beautiful smiles. He was beautiful, more beautiful than he was at the age of fifteen.

"Is this the end, Natsume?"

"I'm afraid that this is only the beginning, Mikan. We have to keep you here, with us, with me. You can't go back to your ordinary life."

"Let's run away, Natsume."

"I would like to do that but we can't." He sighed and closed his eyes. "Let's enjoy this moment while we can. We will not be able to cuddle like this very soon."

"No matter what happens, Natsume, I will always be with you." I whispered and kissed him. His lips were warm and I loved the way they fit mine. He was mine, always and forever.

"Hey, Natsume, are we immortal?"

He smiled and caressed my cheek.

"Yes, Mikan."

"Okay, then I will love you always and forever."

We laughed and enjoyed the peace when we had it. We knew that it all will end soon.

* * *

**- Little Cute Girl**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer - **_(__Haven't done this in a long time.) _I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

Chapter Twenty – Nine

* * *

The clock was ticking in nonstop. I closed my eyes and breathed in. I was in my school, doing nothing but glaring at blackboard and counting the seconds. I was waiting for _him_ to show up and take me away to our home. Home - that sounded so sweet.

He promised me that he will do it this morning. As far as I knew, Natsume was good at keeping promises. I pictured his ruby red eyes and dark hair that was perfect. I smiled and opened my eyes to look in Natalie's face.

Demons have erased the memory of humans, who were studying in my school. No one remembered my outburst. No one remembered how I killed one innocent demon in our school.

"What are you dreaming about, Clumsy Girl?"

I smiled at her and ignored her question. Silly humans and their behavior, I never understood them.

"Playing the silent princess, Mikan Sakura? I swear that you will regret it as much as when you punched me. I haven't forgotten that, Sakura. Remember it."

"Will you shut up?"

I looked at the front of the class and was surprised to see Sumire there. I haven't noticed how she walked in. I turned my head to the left, asking her if I can go. She nodded and I smiled, took my bag and left my seat.

"Where the heck are you going?" Natalie stood up from her seat. Sumire yawned and snapped her fingers, making the time stop. Everyone froze expect us.

"Pure blooded demons and your powers, I'm so jealous that I'm half blooded."

"Just shut up and go. Natsume is waiting you outside."

"Why he didn't come here?"

Sumire rolled her eyes and turned in my way to ask, "Am I some sort of guru or what?"

"Okay, okay. No need to go all PMS-ing on me."

"Sorry," Sumire took and deep breathe and closed her eyes. "I forgot that you're not a demon."

"I'm a demon, half demon but still, there is demon blood in me."

"What surprises me the most is that you believe us. What are you going to do if you find out that we are lying to you?" Sumire asked me and walked outside the classroom.

"Hey, aren't you going to unfreeze them?"

"They will do it themselves after twenty minutes. We need to get out of this place. Take my hand, human."

I hissed and took her hand. We teleported outside the school and I threw up as soon as we were on the ground. My stomach didn't like the process of teleportation.

"She's still not used to it?" I heard voices but I felt too sick to try and recognize them. Someone started to caress my back and I relaxed and closed my eyes. It felt very, very nice.

"Hey, Natsume," I whispered before throwing up again.

"I feel sorry for you, Mikan." Koko, Natsume's friend who was a demon, said and gave me a napkin. "Clean your mouth, it's dirty."

I faked a smile and put the napkin in front of my lips.

I became friends with Natsume's friends very fast. After lying on the grass, he took me _home_ and introduced me with everyone. Now that I knew everyone, it made sense why they were following me in my dreams.

Sometimes, in my mind, I remember Ruka. Why was he following me if he wasn't a demon but a vampire? Why was he after me? Why was he my friend when we were younger? Why did he love me? Why he isn't here anymore?

"Thinking about something, Sakura?"

Sumire's voice woke me up from my thinking.

"Yes, but it's nothing, trust me."

"I doubt that it's nothing," she smiled and walked away from me. There was something mysterious about Sumire and I didn't like it.

Hands wrapped around my waist and I leaned against Natsume's body. I could feel when he was around. It was a weird thing. Natsume told me that it was a sign that we were made to be together. I had no idea about that.

"Ready to go home?" he whispered in my ear and I nodded and then smiled like a freak.

"Geez, girl, you're weird." Sumire murmured, seeing my goofy smile. I frowned and took a few steps away from Natsume. I turned around to face him and was again fascinated by his crimson red eyes. They never bore me.

"Take me home, right now." I smiled and took his hand.

* * *

Yuka Sakura was standing in front of her old house. The sign _For Sale_, that was in front of house's door, looked very lonely. The house had been vandalized after they had moved out. Yuka knew that demons did it.

"It's sad to look at it. There are too many memories here, right?"

"Yes," she answered but didn't look at her husband. She was studying the place, looking for any clue. There was nothing. Maybe the teleport inside the old house was still working. She accepted her thought and went inside to check if the teleport was still inside her daughter's room.

Yuka went inside the house with her husband and was surprised to see how much demolished her house was. The front hall was ruined; the sculptures of lions were broken.

"They have gone insane," she whispered and turned around to face her husband. "They broke Izumi's favorite sculptures."

"I see, dear." Her husband nodded and hugged her. Yuka hadn't noticed that she started to tremble. "Relax and take a deep breath, everything is going to be okay. You can't stress especially now, when you're pregnant."

It was truth; she was pregnant with Akira's child. The news made her happy. She hoped that Mikan will be happy once they will find her. The demons have already erased Alice Academy's student and teacher memory about the accident. Yuka was grateful to them for doing that. It was already a problem that Mikan's classmate came to Yuka and asked when the funeral is going to happen. She had to whisk them away.

How could she tell them that Mikan was alive?

"Yes, I need to keep calm." Yuka nodded and turned to the stair direction. "I need to check Mikan's room. Wait here, Akira."

Her husband nodded and she ran to Mikan's room. There everything was in the correct places.

"The portal, open up." She casted the spell that Izumi had once taught her and the portal opened up on one of Mikan's room's walls.

"Forgive me, Akira." She whispered and stepped inside the teleport.

Colors spun around her and she ran into a library. The room smelt as telegraphy. She inhaled and rested herself against the wall where the teleport had been. It closed right after she walked in the room.

"Finally," Yuka whispered and looked at the ceiling. "I'm home."

* * *

**A/N –** I want to finish this story ASAP. Let's hope I don't get another writer's block.

~LCG


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer – **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

Chapter Thirty

* * *

"Just take and drink it." Koko's derisive voice laughed at me, daring me to take the glass and drink the liquid that was inside the glass. Natsume warned me not to drink it.

"_Demons can handle this liquor. Humans will die only from one sip. I don't want you to risk with your life, Mikan."_

"Natsume said that I shouldn't drink it." I said and pushed the glass away.

"Don't be a pussy, Mikan."

I grimaced and glared at Koko. He laughed and took a sip from the glass.

"You, user, I knew it. You made me don't want to drink the liquor so you could have it yourself." I snarled in annoyance, "I hate you."

He grinned and put the glass in front of my lips. "Drink it, darling."

"Move that thing away from her."

Hearing his voice made my heart beat faster. He left me for thirty minutes and only in these few minutes I missed him. I ran across the room and ran into his embrace. He hugged me and pushed me very close to himself.

"I missed you," I whispered and looked up to look in his crimson eyes. They were gleaming with love. I smiled and leaned into him.

"Your lovely loveliness is killing me." Luna Koizumi came in and sat in the living room's couch. Luna was one of Natsume's friends. She was a demon that got separated from them in the past. She came back only five years ago. Their storied made me questioning their age. I didn't ask Natsume, or his friends.

Natsume let me go and walked to the couch to sit in it. Luna smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder. I felt jealous.

"What did you find out, Natsume?" Koko asked, still holding my glass.

"The difficulty is solved." He answered, not pushing away Luna's head from his shoulder.

"_Remember, Mikan, they are only friends."_

I tried to tell it myself but I miserably failed. I couldn't bring my eyes off them. Luna even dared to star drawing circles on Natsume's arm with her fingers.

"Awesome," Koko laughed and I didn't take a notice that there could be some byplay in his laughs.

But they were hiding few things from me.

* * *

Yuka Sakura moaned as she opened her eyes to face the bright lamplight. All she could remember was the hard punch her head got when she stepped outside from the library.

_Never keep off your guard._

She remembered that Izumi had taught her that countless times. But she couldn't remember it few hours ago and it hurt her even more.

_Izumi, if only you would be alive._

She got up in a sitting position. She was in a room. The room had white walls, one bed, on which she was lying, and one armchair that was beside her bed. The armchair was empty.

_How did I get here? _She asked herself and got up from the bed. There was something soft underneath her feet. She looked down and found a red, fluffy carpet. She was kidnapped by someone. That's what she thought, analyzing where she was and how she got there.

Weirdly enough, she had zero stress about it. She knew where she was and she knew as well who captured her.

_Why they did it?_

It was a mystery for her.

* * *

"May I know why you're looking at me like that?" I asked, giggling as Natsume kissed my cheek.

"You're beautiful and I love you."

I smiled sweetly and wrapped my hands around his neck. It felt so nice, being kissed by him. He nuzzled my neck and I giggled more.

"Fuck. Mikan, you smell so nice." He whispered and licked my neck. I snuggled closer to him and grabbed his messy black hair with my hands. I loved to play with his hair.

And then everything changed.

He pushed me off him and trapped me on his bed. His knees were right beside my hips and he put his hands between my head. He was looking at me with his piercing red eyes and I knew what he will do next.

"Goodnight, Natsume," I whispered before he kissed me. The kiss sucked out my energy and made me feel dizzy.

The next thing I knew was that I woke up in Natsume's empty bed. I felt tired and weak. I turned around in the bed to stare out the window. The scenery outside wasn't one of the best. Trees looked dry and dead, snow had just stopped falling and the sun wasn't visible. Thanks to snow, there was some light coming from the outside. I didn't like to be outside my new home because I wasn't used to hell.

I wasn't used to see red sky instead of blue.

"Already up, darling?" Goosebumps went through my skin as I heard him. I turned around to face Tsubasa Andou, one of Natsume's friends.

"Where is Natsume?" I asked and tried to get up but miserably failed, I was too weak to stand up.

"He had stuff to do."

I nodded and kept on sitting on Natsume's bed. Tsubasa didn't notice that I had troubles getting up. As soon as he came, he was gone. I sighed and tried to roll down the bed on the carpet. Maybe on all fours I could get out of this room.

* * *

A/N – Le gasp, Yuka is captured by WHO? Any ideas?

~LCG


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty – One

* * *

After all, I got outside from Natsume's room on all fours. It was pathetic and I hoped that no demon saw it.

In the hallway I leaned against one wall and tried to get up. Next time I will not let Natsume suck my energy out of me. Luna was ready to volunteer every day. Only she was a demon, well, half demon and half _something_. They didn't tell me who was she.

I got up and breathed in the fresh air of the hallway. Natsume's room was suffocating me and I didn't like places like that.

I stood there for few minutes. Then I decided to go outside.

* * *

Yuka tried to open the door that separated her from the outside world. The door was locked. Yuka took a deep breath and turned around. The only choice she had left was the window. She hated to risk with her life.

As she opened the window fully, she realized that she was in the third floor.

_It's going to hurt a little._ She thought and stepped on the windowsill.

"Yuka, what the fuck are you trying to do?"

She smiled and turned around. There he was standing, the prince of the vampires.

"What a pleasure to see you, Ruka." She smiled and jumped off the windowsill. Busted. Ruka came closer and Yuka watched him, waiting for his next move.

"I hope you know why you're here, Yuka." He smiled and put his hand in his pocket to reveal a blood tablet.

"Not these again, please." Yuka moaned, seeing the blood tablet. Bad memories came in her head and she closer her eyes and sunk to her knees.

"Don't you want them? I remember how much you loved them when Narumi was your boyfriend. It's sad that your relationships weren't long."

"Shut up, Nogi. What the hell you need from me?" Yuka gritted it out from her teeth. She didn't like Ruka. In fact, she hated him.

"First, I want your daughter. Second, I missed you. Narumi missed you. We wanted to have you with us, like the old times."

"The old times are over. Get over it. Both of you. Let me and Mikan live."

"What will happen if we don't?"

"I'm going to smash your head in the freaking wall if you will touch my daughter."

"So fierce. I like that." Ruka smirked and walked away from Yuka who was still kneeling on the floor.

"What do you want from me?"

"I, no, we want you to be a nice women and stay in this place for a while. We want to catch the demon attention. And I want Mikan to be my soul mate."

* * *

The clouds above me looked like they were stained with blood. I grimaced and regained my balance on the ground from jumping out the swings. Natsume and his friends allowed me to walk outside till the swings. I couldn't walk away from the house.

I was trapped.

Suddenly, lightning hit the closest tree and I screamed from the sound of the thunder. Rain started to rain and I ran in the closest building and waited for the rain to stop. The building was old; walls were made from the wood.

The thing that caught my attention was the lonely bed inside the wooden house. The sheets on the bed were bloodstained. I slowly started to get used to these kinds of things. In hell it was nothing special. In real world, well, that's a different story.

As I moved around the lonely house, the storm outside was getting stronger. I sat in one of this house's wooden chairs and waited for the storm to end. The rain was pouring against the windows and it made me feel homesick. I remembered how I used to hide in my room when there were storms. Looking at the past, I realized that I felt lonely.

The rain soon stopped but I didn't walk away from the old, wooden house. The house had some kind of aura around it that made me feel like I was in my house again. I fell asleep.

* * *

Someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw a pair of green eyes. I realized that it was Sumire.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered and she smiled.

"Finally, it took long for you to wake up."

"I fell asleep?" I asked and stood up from the chair as Sumire took a step back from me.

"Yes, you did. It was funny watching you."

I raised my eyebrow and she laughed out loud. Her green hairs were bouncing as she laughed.

"Why your hair color changes?"

"Hm?" Sumire asked when she stopped laughing.

"When I first met you, your hair color was black. Now it's green. Why?"

"I change my looks as I want, Mikan."

"But how? With want you can't change anything."

"Then it's magic. Humans calls it as magic, we call it as a want. Choose in which you want to believe, Mikan."

I stared as she walked around the house, scanning every nook. I wanted to ask why she was looking at the house so much.

"Sumire, why are you-?"

"How did you find this place?"

"What?"

"Long story. May tell you few facts. On this house is put a spell, only demons can come in."

"I think it goes for half demons, too." I laughed and went to the door. I wanted to get out of the wooden house, and fast.

"It's so strange." Sumire continued, doubting if the spell was still in use.

"Relax, Sumire. Maybe my DNA has some glitch that makes the spell think that I'm a demon, not half."

"I don't know." Sumire mumbled, looking lost in her thoughts. "I have to tell it to Natsume."

"Where is he?"

"Uh," I turned around to stare at Sumire. She looked at the ground and gave me the vibes that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"I hate this. I really do, Mikan." She bit her lip and didn't look up to face me.

"Sumire, what's wrong?"

"I know that you just met me. Well, it's what you think. Mikan, if only you would remember it all." She sobbed and tried to wipe away the tears.

"Sumire," I was speechless. Really, what could I say? _Yes, it's sad that I can't remember. Deal with it. _No, I couldn't. I couldn't even remember why I couldn't remember. It all was so messed up. The only thing I remembered was my time together with Natsume Hyuuga. And some time together with Ruka Nogi. But it was all. Silence.

And I hated it, hated it so much that I was willing to do anything just to find out everything about my past, even if that put a danger on my life.

* * *

**A/N - **Be ready for more updates for this story in this month. And be aware, some characters are hiding something big from Mikan.

~LCG


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty – Two

* * *

_Feelings fade, memories don't._

* * *

I sat in my room - they finally gave me one- and waited for Natsume to come back from nowhere. No one wanted to tell me where Natsume was. _Mean-ies._

As I said before, no one wanted to tell me where Natsume and Koko had been gone. They only said that it was some kind of stuff that I shouldn't put my nose in.

It meant only one thing, I had to sit and wait. I hated to do it.

In the time of waiting, Sumire came in countless times, just to ask me if I need something. There was something weird with her. She looked stressed and pale. Like a vampire.

"What's wrong, Sumire?" I once asked her. She smiled and answered with "nothing". _Yeah, sure._

As it seemed, she was in the club answer-nothing-to-Mikan-Sakura, too.

It seemed like I waited for hours when a woman's voice from the speakers told me that it was dinner time. I had some weird speakers in my room. Maybe they used this room for the kidnapped demons. I should ask it to Sumire.

I went outside my room and felt the chilly wind that was winding up the hallway, which was silent. All demons were using the teleport. Sadly, no one put a teleport in my room. They might be worried that I would try to escape. _Yeah, right._

I walked and walked and walked. It seemed like the hallway was very, very long. I even got tired for few minutes. There was a sign to the dinning room. I cheered inside. Finally, after long time of wondering, I finally got to the dinning room. Let's hope that the dinner isn't over.

I walked in the room and was surprised. The room was huge. It was as huge as school's gym hall or maybe even bigger. The room was bright, the walls were in white color, and they were painted. The room's ground was in linoleum.

I looked around and was surprised to see them. The demons were all in their human forms. I wasn't ready to see their real forms. Maybe this all show was for me. I heard that Natsume has got a good reputation which made me be famous in the hell. I still wasn't ready to speak about hell that easy. It was just too weird but I had to, because, after all, it was my home, too.

"Mikan, over here." Someone shouted my name, I looked around the room but no one was waving or had stood up. Perhaps it was different in the hell. Then, suddenly, Koko jumped up and started to wave me over. No, everything is the same. Except the red sky.

Only the fact that Koko was back from nowhere registered in my brain when Natsume came inside the dinning room, looking as dashing as ever. Almost everyone stood up and bowed to him, the exception was me, again.

"Mikan, get up." Sumire, who sat beside me, spoke up. I stood up and bowed. Natsume, I think, came closer. It sounded like he did. The demons, who sat in the table beside us, sat. We looked up and I came eye to eye with Natsume.

There was something wrong with his look. In his eyes I didn't see the usual spark. Staring in his eyes I felt cold, even dead. And his eyes didn't even linger on me for more than five seconds.

What's wrong with him?

"Natsume, I'm so glad that you came back." Sumire smiled at him but he only smirked. There was something odd with him.

"Let me tell you what we saw!" Koko jumped up from sitting and started to tell us, how he and Natsume went to the vampire castle and made a deal with some suckers. Hah, good joke, right? Vampires and suckers.

When he went silent and started to eat again, I doubted if his story was real. It looked like everyone, who sat at this table, believed him.

Hell is weird.

* * *

"Those stupid demons," Ruka mumbled under his breath as he took a gulp from the blood bottle. They had special fridges with those bottles.

Yuka sat in her bed and stared at Ruka. He had kidnapped her from the demon house. It happened that nowadays demons and vampires lived under the same bloody red sky.

"What's wrong?" Yuka asked, raising her eyebrow.

"For Yuka Sakura you look too nice." He explained as he came closer and looked her all over. His eyes turned icy blue.

"Do I turn on your blood-lust?" Yuka purred and laughed out loud.

"Are you flirting with me?"

"We used to be very close, Ruka-_kun_, don't you remember those times when I was fifteen and you were eighteen? It was fun until I realized that you were a vampire."

"That's in the past, Yuka."

"Doesn't it get boring?"

"What gets boring?"

"Being eighteen for twenty five years. Boring, right?"

"I'm not the one to discuss it with."

"Admit it, Ruka-pyon."

"Don't call me like that."

"You liked it when my daughter called you like that."

"It was three years ago. She was young and not marked."

"How do you know that Natsume marked her?"

"I don't know if he did that but he promised us that he will. Marking her was his intention from the beginning. He wanted to mark you, too. But you found Koko and then slept with Izumi. Not a smart move from you, especially not using a protection when doing the deed."

"He was a demon, how could I know that he could reproduce with humans?"

"Thanks to that, now is Mikan in this world. In demon's kingdom. Do you know what can happen with her, when she's there?"

"No?"

"Natsume can mark her."

"And?"

"He's freaking using her! Can't you see it?" Ruka shouted and throw his hands in his hair and crumpled his hair. "He's using her to get a soul mate. It happens only with the half-blooded and pure-blooded creatures."

"And what will happen then?"

"Mikan will not be able to escape to the real world and she will not be able to leave Natsume, but if she will, she will die."

* * *

I sat in my room and read my four year old diary. Sumire told me to read it, maybe I will be able to remember something on my own. I was reading my twelve year old self's June's entry when a picture fell out my diary on my bed. I used to glue pictures in the diary, that's why I had to read every entry to find a picture. The glue, probably, wasn't that fresh and the picture couldn't stand glued on the page, that's why it fell out. I looked at it and stared at the faces. Faces I couldn't remember.

"_Mikan, try to remember. If you can't, concentrate on the page or picture. You will be able to do it, I believe you. You just have to believe yourself."_

I had to believe myself. I closed my eyes and put my right hand on the picture.

"Believe yourself," I whispered and repeated in my head 'believe myself, believe myself'.

* * *

"How do you know it?" Yuka asked to Ruka, getting up from her bed. Ruka stood in the middle of the room and stared at her with his icy blue eyes. If he would be that hungry, he could bite me ten minutes ago, she thought, staring back and moving closer to him.

"It works for vampires, too. That's why I want Mikan, Yuka. You know about what I'm talking, right?"

"How many times can I explain you? She isn't a vampire."

"Then why do I smell the mouthwatering scent on her? The scent that belongs only to half vampires, it's on her, admit it."

Yuka fell to her knees and took a deep breath, "How many times can I repeat that Mikan's not a half blood?"

"Yuka, stop denying it."

"My mother isn't a vampire, nether is my father."

"Not your real mother and father."

Yuka screamed and got up to pounce on Ruka. Fangs came out from her mouth and bit his neck. Ruka laughed as he watched the monster in front of him.

"So," he smirked. "This is how a half-blooded vampire looks."

* * *

"Believe yourself, Mikan." I repeated and opened my eyes. As I looked at the picture, I was astonished. There, in the place of the strangers, were familiar faces.

"What the hell?" I whispered and moved the picture closer to my eyes. Those all pictures were with my classmates.

I even could remember that there were _no_ vampires or demons in my past.

I should be happy that I could remember something. Faces, people, dark forest, running, blood and fangs. They all went on repeat. I screamed and in came Sumire. She was holding a glass of water.

"Finally, it was about time."

"You killed them."

"Yes, I'm not a saint." Sumire smiled and grinned at me. "Nether are you, my friend."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember that time when you got sick and went home, walked through a dark forest and killed your best friend? Then you went comatose and we found you because we smelled blood in the earth universe. We made you think that you fainted and somehow woke up in the park, sleeping on the bench."

"What? Everything is okay with Anna. I saw her just few days ago."

"She's an illusion."

"What?"

"Have you heard the fact that demons have supernatural powers? We use them to fool foolish humans. You're a part of them, my dear, sweet Mikan."

I gasped and tried to speak up but nothing came out.

"If you're asking about Anna, she's dead a while now." Sumire smiled, making me feel sick.

"I hate you," I whispered, looking down on the carpet.

"You should hate Natsume more, darling."

Those were Sumire's last words before she walked away. I never asked her why I should hate Natsume.

I should have.

* * *

**A/N – **I'm proud to say that this story is slowly moving to the finish line.

The main question is – what is Natsume hiding from Mikan?

~LCG


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty – Three

* * *

I was a monster. Cold blooded and blood lusted monster. The worst part was that I couldn't even remember how I _killed_ my best friend, being _this_ monster. I cried out and fell in my bed. I couldn't breathe - the air seemed to suffocate me. I needed help, I needed my mom, and I needed a warm embrace.

"Mikan," someone whispered my name.

I opened my eyes and looked around my room. There was no one but I could swear that I heard someone whispering my name. I closed my eyes again.

"Mikan."

I tried to ignore the urging voice.

"Mikan, can we talk for a moment?"

I opened my eyes and they widened. In front of my bed stood someone I wasn't hoping to see very, very soon. She looked paler, her lips were bloody red and her blond hair was curled. She looked lovely, as always.

"Hello, Luna," I said, looking away from her. She was too pretty, my self-confidence got lower by every second I looked at her.

"Mikan, I have one suggestion for you."

"What is it, Luna?"

"Break up with Natsume, he's only using you."

"Are we even together?" I asked her, looking back at the beauty in distress.

"Aren't you? I think Natsume made it clear that he has the _hots_ for you."

"You can have him, I don't really care about Natsume Hyuuga, he's been ignoring me for a while."

"I'm glad that you noticed it."

"No problems," I told her, trying to brush her off. If I had a list and I could choose with whom to live in this world, Luna wouldn't be on that list.

"It was nice to talk with you, Mikan." Luna smiled, bowed and turned around to walk away from my room.

"Wait, Luna, why are you bowing to me? It only works for Natsume."

"You're his soul mate, silly."

"So?"

"If a demon gets a soul mate, he's respectful. Respect goes to his soul mate, too."

"Oh," I said and was left speechless. The soul mate thingy was very interesting. I wondered why Natsume didn't tell me more about it.

"Goodbye, Mikan Sakura." Luna bowed again and I nodded. Gosh, she made me feel like a princess. Maybe my dreams about being a princess in my childhood will turn out to be real. Only, if I had a choice, I would change the prince's attitude.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Natsume?" Sumire asked, walking down the stairs. She wore a green turtleneck tee shirt and blue jeans. The tee made her eyes stand out. She smiled and bowed at Natsume, when she reached him.

"Don't bow for me, the marking still hasn't happened."

"What are you waiting for, Natsume?" Koko joined their chat, walking in from the teleport in the hallway.

"We have been informed that Ruka Nogi has kidnapped Yuka Sakura, Mikan Sakura's mother. For the marking to happen, I need Yuka's blood."

"Why?"

"She's my soul mate's mother. Half of Mikan's DNA is in her. I need her blood for the marking to happen." Natsume explained as he pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning to.

"That stuff sounds so smart, _dude_." Koko spoke up. Natsume glared at him and Sumire hit Koko's head with her handbag.

"Are you an idiot?"

"No," Koko whined.

"Idiot," Sumire repeated and hit his head with her handbag.

"Sumire, you're so evil."

"Shut up, idiot."

"Sumire," Natsume spoke up, bringing both attentions back to him. "How is Mikan doing?"

"I'm sadly to announce that she has remembered her past. It's such a pity, we almost had her but now we will have to erase her memory, again." Sumire pouted and Koko laughed at her. She glared at Koko and grabbed him by his collar. "I swear, Koko, I will kick you in the nuts."

"I dare you." Koko smirked back and took off Sumire's hands from his collar. She didn't make a move, being astonished by his answer. "Where your courage went, green head?"

"Oh, you little-"

"Stop it, both of you." Natsume told them, having a blank look on his face. "We have more important things to do right now, like, convincing Mikan to be my soul mate, making me the leader of this place."

"He started this fight." Sumire elaborated, pointing with her index finger at Koko. "He's the one that should be ashamed."

"I'm older than you, bitch." Koko defeated himself. "Don't mess with older demons."

"Fuck it, you asked for this, Koko." Sumire shouted and jumped on Koko, bringing both of them down. Sumire's hands turned into claws and she attacked Koko with them. She ripped off a hole in his shirt and scratched his skin that deep that it started to bleed.

"Sumire, chill out." Koko tried to shake Sumire off from her rage.

"Don't call me a bitch, you, you, argh." Sumire cried out and slapped Koko. Koko turned his head back to look at Sumire. Her claws turned back to human's hands and she started to tremble. "Koko," she whispering as she sobbed hysterical. "Can you hold me?"

"Sure, but, please, don't slap me." Koko smirked and wrapped his hands around Sumire's neck and brought her closer to his body. "You're sure small." Koko whispered, inhaling Sumire's scent.

"Shut up, Koko." Sumire whispered and clung to him.

"Are you both done?" Natsume spoke up, making Sumire push herself away from Koko.

"Yes, long time ago." She answered, blushing like a mad.

Natsume smirked and walked closer to the silly pair. He helped Sumire to stand up. Koko got up by his own skills; he pushed away Natsume's hand.

"Is Mikan in her room?" Natsume asked Sumire, turning away from Koko.

"Yes, I saw her in her room." Sumire answered and pointed on the stairs. "Her room is on the third floor."

"Thanks, Sumire and Koko. I will leave you two, please, take care." Sumire and Koko bowed as Natsume walked up the stairs.

* * *

Someone knocked on my door. I was asleep, that's why I didn't hear it at first. When the banging got louder, I woke up and got up from the bed. I ran towards the door and pushed it open.

"How can I help you?" I asked, not looking up from the black tee-shirt.

"Mikan," Natsume's voice brought my attention to look up. I came face to face with him and smiled at him.

"Hello, Natsume, what a pleasant surprise to see you. I finally remember my past, isn't that great?" I faked a smile and smiled with it to him. "But the sad part is that I remember everything and with everything I mean my life, where is no memories about you. So, now I'm waiting for some explanation, Natsume!"

I stared at him with teary eyes, I didn't care that he saw it. I didn't care that tears were the sign of weakness. All I cared about was the truth. The truth he was hiding from me all the time.

* * *

**A/N **– Ready for the heartbreaking truth? I am.

~LCG


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty – Four

* * *

Natsume stared at me, not trying to look away. I stared back in his ruby red eyes. We could stand there for a whole day but I realized that we didn't have time. I had to know the truth, and this time there won't be any circuitous roads.

"Tell me the truth, Natsume." I demanded again, not looking away from him.

"What do you need, love?" he asked, coming closer to me. He wrapped his hands around my waist and hid his face in my hair.

"Did you make up those memories I had about you?" I whispered, feeling how tears came up in my eyes.

"Some of them," Natsume whispered, pushing him away from me and looking straight in my eyes. "Some of them are real. Like, the day you found me in my demon form. Only, you didn't know me. That was the first time I saw you. The first time I got to know that you're a half demon and I knew from that moment that I must have you as my soul mate. Mikan," Natsume whispered and caressed my cheek. "You know that I love you."

"But you lied to me, Natsume. And that I can't forgive you. I'm sorry. I can't love someone who lies to me, makes me think that he was always beside me, when, in the truth, he was fooling me all the time. All my life. I'm sorry. I can't be your soul mate" I whispered, stepped back and closed my door. I leaned against them and fell down to the floor. I closed my eyes and started to cry.

Natsume banged on the door few times. If he really would have wanted to change my mind, he could have yanked out the door. But he didn't.

"You can go away, back to your usual life. Just use the teleport inside your wardrobe. I'm sorry for disappointing you." With that he disappeared, leaving me alone.

* * *

"She fucking did it!" Ruka cheered as he came into Yuka's room. Yuka glanced at Ruka and raised her eyebrow.

"What joy bug bit you?" she asked, resting her chin in her palms.

"Your daughter doesn't want to be Natsume's soul mate."

"That's my daughter, I had no doubts that she won't forgive him."

"Finally, I have a chance to get a soul mate."

"Wait, what?"

"You are here for a reason. To make the marking successful, I need a blood drop from my soul mate's parents. As you know, sadly, Izumi is dead. That's why you're the only one that can be the parent. You will have to give me your hand right now."

"Why?"

"I need to take a blood drop from you. It will not hurt, I promise."

"I don't believe you, you must already know it."

"Of course, I remember how you were chilling with the vampire until you met the demons. Koko tried to be your hubby but he failed because you fell in love with his freaking cousin. How un-cool is that?"

Yuka grimaced and looked out the window, the red sky was cloudy. "I don't want to talk about that time."

"But you have to, my dear Yuka."

"Don't call me like that, please, I beg you." Yuka pleaded, turning her head back to look at Ruka.

"Then give me your blood drop." Ruka smirked as Yuka scowled.

"Okay, whatever. I doubt that Mikan will be willingly ready to be your soul mate." Yuka said, smiling at him.

"She will. I have never lied to her and that's why I have bigger chances than Natsume." Ruka smiled greedily and walked toward Yuka. He got out a needle and a flask to save the blood drop.

"I see, you are ready for everything." Yuka mumbled and reached out her middle finger. It usually hurt lesser if someone pricked her middle finger.

Ruka took her middle finger in his hand and pricked her finger. Yuka grimaced as Ruka squeezed her finger, making the blood flow more out the prick.

"Finally," Ruka smiled as he let the blood drop fell in the bottle. "I will be victorious."

"Yeah, yeah, just let me go."

"You're free, Yuka Sakura." Ruka grinned, taking the bottle and turning away to walk away from Yuka.

Yuka stared at Ruka, being dumbfounded. _That's all?_ She asked herself. All the hours that she was trapped here, Ruka let her go just for one blood drop.

That was ridicules, making this whole show just to get her blood.

* * *

I was sleeping. I saw a nightmare how I killed Anna. The dream that I once had, where I was walking around the cemetery was trying to tell me the truth. I still remembered how I reached Anna's grave. It should be me in her place. I started to cry. It was the best I could do. I was useless, annoying and useful. That's why people called me Clumsy Girl. I could never do something right. I could never be good at everything. I was easy fooled and used by demons. I'm a half demon myself. My parents, friends, lovers, all of them have lied to me all my life. All those seventeen years I was living a lie.

I opened my eyes and looked outside my window at the hell's scenery. It was snowing. The white snow looked weird, coming down from the red sky. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Let's hope that in year I will not find out that I'm actual adopted and my parents are freaking fairies.

Now I, Mikan Sakura, know the meaning of the phrase – Your life is screwed up.

Because mine is, screwed up and full with lies. _No, I can't think like that._ I told myself, leaning up on the bed and looked around my room. It was empty. Diary lay on the floor, where laid a white envelope. The white envelope was something I noticed for the first time.

I got up from my bed and walked toward the envelope. I leaned down and took it. It was addressed for me. I opened the envelope and from it fell down a letter. I leaned down and took it up. It was a letter from Ruka.

_Dear Mikan,_

_I know that right now you're not feeling well. If I would find out that everyone had lied to me, I would feel the same, too. (Especially, if they have lied all my life.) But I want to remind you about me. Mikan, my dear friend, I have never lied to you. I have always been honest with you. I just never showed you my vampire side. That's why I'm asking you, Mikan Sakura, to be my soul mate. Imagine, living forever with me. Wouldn't it be wonderful? You, me and our future, being together, will be pleasant, I can promise you that. If you accept being my soul mate, please, go outside the demon castle. _

_With love,_

_Ruka Nogi._

I read the letter twice; I couldn't believe my eyes that he, the vampire, sent me a letter. Could a vampire and demon be soul mates? It was my first time hearing.

But then again, I remembered Ruka from my past. I remembered how we used to hang around, how we used to play. Me, being thirteen year old and he, being fourteen, we couldn't be separated. We needed each other as fish needed water.

But then Natsume came in my life. No, he wasn't even there. He made me think that he was there when he wasn't. I found friends in my school. Ruka was ignored. Now that I remembered it, it made me feel sick.

I had to see him, just for a little moment.

I will not be his soul mate. I will not be a soul mate to anyone, I will be by myself. I didn't care if I was a half demon, I will hide in the earth universe in the woods. I will never come out. Okay, I will come out when I will start to stink, just to get a shower.

* * *

Yuka was running down the corridors of the vampire castle. She needed to get to the closest portal to get back in Mikan's old room. She had no idea what she will tell her husband about her, coming home without Mikan.

She ran to one wooden, huge door.

This obviously leads to the outside, she thought, opening the door. She was right. The outside was quiet, the snow was snowing and no one was in the streets. Yuka ran outside, running down the little village's sidewalks. She had to get in the demon castle in time. She had to make sure if Mikan was alright, Yuka may beg her to come home. She hoped that her daughter will accept her request.

Turning to the left in a curve, she realized that she had come to the demon castle. It looked spooky and haunted, walls were coloured black and it looked empty but she knew that the demons were hiding inside the spooky castle.

She dared and stepped in the castle.

* * *

I was running down the stairs when the main door opened. For a moment I hoped that it's Ruka. I stopped running as soon as I saw my own mother standing there. We both stared at each other for few minutes until she made a move.

"Mikan," she said, starting to cry. "I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you the truth. I wanted to protect you from them, not telling you who you were. I'm so sorry. I want to apologize for erasing your memory, too."

"Mom," I ran down the stairs to hug her. As I was in her embrace, I started to cry. I was in a need for an embrace and finally, I got it. "I want to go home."

"We will, honey." Yuka whispered and started to walk toward stairs. "We need to find a teleport to get to the earth universe."

"One of the teleports is in the library." I told her, pushing myself slowly away from her.

"Then we should go there."

We both walked up the stairs, where the library was. I wanted to get home from this place, and fast. Natsume, Ruka and their friends belonged to my past.

* * *

**A/N** – Next chapter is the last one for this story. I hope you don't regret that Mikan doesn't want to be together with Natsume. After all, he fooled her and did some really horrible things with her, like, made her think that he was in her past when he wasn't.

Mikan's mother's intentions to erase Mikan's memory was for Mikan's sake. I think it's forgivable.

And what about Ruka? You will find it out in the next chapter.

~LCG


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty – Five

* * *

_Your dreams will always be broken._

* * *

The teleport was still in the library. I got a nostalgic feeling, standing there and looking in the blue lights that danced around the teleport.

"Are you ready, Mikan?" Yuka asked me, standing behind me.

"Yes, mom," I answered and held her hand. We both walked closer to the teleport.

"Close your eyes and think about our old house. Remember your childhood, sweetie." Yuka told me and closed her eyes. I did the same and started to think about our old home, about the times when I used to play hide and seek with my friends. Suddenly, something weird happen. There was a lightning outside the demon castle, making my eyes open.

In front of the teleport stood a girl, her violet eyes were glowing as she turned her head to the left. "Are you Mikan Sakura?" She asked me.

I nodded and she smiled.

"I found her, Ruka." She said to someone.

My eyes widened and I turned around as someone stepped in the library. There, in the door, stood my old best friend. He was staring at me with icy blue eyes.

"Are you leaving?" he asked, coming closer to me and my mother. He looked dangerous, making me feel not safe.

"Mom," I whispered and only then noticed that she was frozen. _What? _I asked myself. I tried to shake my mom away from the trance she was in but I failed. "Mom, can you hear me?"

"Don't even try, she's under my spell." The girl with violet eyes warned me.

"What did you do with her?" I asked her, crying out.

"Just froze her, that's all. She will be okay after few minutes. Now, we can talk."

"What?" I asked, not getting about what she was talking.

"My name is Hotaru Imai, it may not ring a bell for you but I have spied on you for a long time, Mikan."

"What?" I raised my eyebrow in surprise.

"Your father, Izumi Sakura, made me watch over you. He knew that having a child with a half blooded vampire will not end well. He knew that, if he and his family would have run away, you and your mother would be in a danger. That's why he sacrificed himself for both of you to live. He made me watch over you because he was scared that creatures from this world would come after you. I'm here to protect you, Mikan Sakura. If you want to leave this universe, I will follow you. If you want to stay here, I will be by your side all the time."

"Are you, like, my body guard to me?"

"I'm more like your guardian angel." Hotaru smiled at me and bowed. "It's a pleasure to be honoured with your attention, Mikan Sakura. Oh, and I'm sorry for erasing your memories."

"Wow," I murmured and glanced at Ruka who was watching us.

"My dear Mikan, can I tell you something?" He smiled politely at me.

"Sure, Ruka-_pyon_, go ahead."

"I want to tell you that, if you want to leave this universe, I will understand. I will be calm, knowing that you're not in the hands of Natsume Hyuuga. It's your choice, Mikan. Just know that I will be always waiting you here." Ruka told me as he came closer and hugged me. I smiled and hugged him back. It was nice to hug him again in these four years.

"Thanks, Ruka-pyon. I will remember." I said and pushed myself slowly away from Ruka. His icy blue eyes were warm and the look, the way he looked at me, made my heart beat faster. I blushed and looked at the ground.

"So, Mikan, what's your choice?"

"I want to go home." I smiled and Hotaru nodded, taking the spell away from my mom. She breathed in and looked around the room.

"Wow, I just had the weirdest dream in my life." I laughed at Yuka and hold her hand.

"Let's go home, mom."

She smiled back at me and we stepped in the teleport. The blue lights in the teleport danced all around us as we thought about our old home.

* * *

We stepped in my old room. I remembered these white walls and orange curtains. The room felt cozy. I turned around to see if Hotaru had come with us. In Hotaru's place, in all fours, stood a dog who was watching us with its violet eyes.

"Hotaru," I laughed out loud and leaned down to pat her head. "You came with us."

The dog barked and started to wriggle her tail. My mom laughed and suggested us to search for my stepfather. As we walked around the house, I found him, looking outside the kitchen's window. He was sitting in our garden.

"Father," I shouted, running toward him. He stood up and grinned, opening his hands for me to hug him. I crashed into him and we both laughed. It didn't matter that he wasn't my real father.

"Mikan, I'm so glad to see you." He smiled and held me close to him. I inhaled his perfume and smiled sweetly.

"I missed you, dad."

Unknown to me, my parents exchanged looks with each other.

* * *

"She knows everything, Dave." Yuka told her husband as they left the old house in their car. "She knows that she's a half-blooded demon but, I still haven't told her about myself."

"Doesn't she have some vampire blood from you in her?" Dave, Yuka's husband, asked. He knew that his wife was half-blooded vampire.

"She must have but it's not as strong as her demon blood. I'm afraid that in the future it will make her life be in a danger. I want to keep her by my side all my life, Dave, but I realize that I won't be able to do it." Yuka sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Darling, we will protect her. We will keep her safe." Dave smiled and grabbed softly Yuka's chin to make her look at him. "I love you as much as I love her. I don't care if she's not my real daughter, I will love her as my real daughter all my life and you should know it."

"Oh, Dave, I'm so glad that I found you." Yuka whispered and kissed Dave.

"By the way, what's that dog?"

"Izumi sent her to guard her all her life. It's a long story, darling."

"Oh, okay. I guess." Dave laughed as Hotaru, in her dog's form, barked.

* * *

In the car, riding home, I fell asleep.

I saw a dream where I was in a black dress, sitting on a red couch. My hands were in handcuffs. I looked up from them and noticed Natsume, sitting in a chair, looking at me. In his hands was a key from the handcuffs. He was twirling it between his fingers.

"It looks like I will have to move back in my plans - haunting you in your dreams. Isn't it great?" he asked sardonic, standing up from the chair. He wore blue jeans and black tee shirt.

"Why are you doing this, Natsume? I told you that I will not accept your request to be your soul mate."

"Darling," he smirked, sitting beside me and wrapping his hands around my waist. He moved one hand up my body till my chin. I shivered as he cupped my chin, turning my head to the left side. "I will never leave you as long as you don't accept my request."

I started to tremble as he brought his face closer to mine. I could feel his breath in my face. I closed my eyes very tightly and tried to wake up. Nothing happened.

"What's wrong, darling?" I heard his sickening voice. It made me feel weak.

"Stop it. You're not a part from my life anymore. I don't want to see you. Leave me alone." I hit somewhere, not looking where. I felt a pain in my knuckles what meant only one thing, I had hit Natsume.

He pushed me away on the couch and stood up. On his beautiful face was an ugly scowl. I looked up and stared at his burning red eyes.

He was such a dangerous, beautiful creature.

"We are not over." He said it fiercely and smirked.

I woke up and breathed in as Hotaru scared me, licking my face. She was in her dog form.

"Thank you, Hotaru." I told her and hugged her, still trembling.

_The nightmares will never end as long as you will not be my soul mate._

Someone whispered in my head as I hid my face in Hotaru's fur.

_Y__our dreams will always be broken._

Tears rolled down my face as I began to sob. Mom started to calm me but I knew that it will never help. I will never have a normal, ordinary life again. But I was ready to face it. This time, I will have Hotaru and my mother by my side. And this time, I will know who _they _are. This time, I will be stronger. There won't be any _Clumsy Girl_ anymore.

* * *

The End

* * *

**A/N**- I left this story's ending as an open ending because I couldn't decide how to end it up. I hope you don't mind it. When I started this story, I wanted to write it about the _weak_ Mikan, about how she grew up and ended out to be _strong_, surrounded by mythological creatures. I still doubt if I should make a sequel to this story or leave it as it is. I would like some thoughts about this idea.

And yes, I admit it, this story turned out to be very confusing and the end screams for a continuation.

Thank you for reviewing this story, your reviews made me feel very, very happy.

I hope you liked how it ended. If not, be free to write your thoughts in the review.

And again, _thank you_.

~LCG


End file.
